A Blooming Rose and Shadow
by QuietBoyHood
Summary: This is essentially a typical pairing story. If you are interested in this... Treat with caution. You have been warned. A Shadamy story... I dont own the characters they belong to SEGA.
1. Chapter 1: Reuniting Old Aquiantances

QBH: Greeting this is QuietBoyHood and welcome!

Luigi: Wait a minute! I though you working on your main series?

QBH: Yeah but I can't make a smash fanfic without going insane from writing that week after week.

Sonic: So what brings you over here in the Sonic fanfics?

QBH: Eheh. Well... Yeah I have been inspired by my first fanfic and started to explore through fanfics and deviantart and I know it's a staple but I wanted to write a typical pairing here.

Sonic: If it's me and Amy, count me out as if I have any kind of time for that stuff.

QBH: Well you are off the hook for this one. It's the other one exactly.

Sonic: Okay, good luck with that.

Luigi: Same here.

Sonic and Luigi left immediately

QBH: Anyways, enough of this part. I present you guys the first chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 1: Reuniting old acquaintances.**

* * *

4 years have pass and the same old routine within the earth as Sonic and company time and time again has stopped Dr. Eggman from either taking over the world or trying to build Eggmanland. Despite the Doctor's efforts he never seems to get it right because of his overbuilt ego that all his plans either fall flat on his face or makes it completely obvious that it wouldn't end well for him.

* * *

Lately, the Doc has made no attempts to do his usual gig, so for a time everyone was at ease with the whole world running like nothing else.

In Central City, it was like any other day and among its citizens, Amy Rose, a young pink hedgehog was strolling by bored after not having an adventure with his friends for quite some time but since she has nothing much to do, she decided to get more out of her days training her speed, practicing with her hammer or using her tarot cards.

Although she hasn't heard much from her friends, some of them do drop by to visit her and socialize most notably Cream her best friend with Cheese the Chao, Tails, Knuckles, and even Rouge who despite their rivalry can get along with her since they do both have an interest in fashion. Not one among of her friends who drop by was once her idol and friend Sonic. Tails do fear Amy getting upset with the way Sonic not stopping by to see his friend but Amy admitted to Tails that an unfortunate event happened before that force the two to be away from each other for a time.

* * *

It was getting close to Amy's 17th birthday but she wanted it to be quiet with her close friends but unknown to her, Cream (10) who wanted to plan something special for her best friend asked Tails (12) and Knuckles (20) to help out.

"_Okay, I hope you guys know the plan right?" _Cream

"_Yeah, you really want this thing to be special for Amy. I mean we are doing all this for a friend, she will be happy." _Tails

"_I must admit this is impressive and exciting, and where still not even finished with it." _Knuckles

"_Tails could you hand out the invitations for the party? And Knuckles is it okay for you to get the food and the birthday cake?" _Cream

"_Sure" _Tails and Knuckles

As the two left via flying/gliding, Cream and Cheese was left along to set the decorations left unfinished.

* * *

At a zone far away, Sonic himself is speeding through the landscape without a thought yet he is reminded that it is close to Amy's birthday. After a run, he stops and thinks about what to do.

"_Man, I can't believe time flies when you are running about but I do have to attend her birthday though, I do though want to know how she's been. I will never admit that I like her as a friend and still I know there are still things we need to work on before everything gets settled." _Sonic talking himself out loud.

Even though he was running without a care in the world, it seems running around is the only thing that can keep him satisfied and leaves all the worries behind whether it bothers him or not.

* * *

Elsewhere Amy began her day like any other that is until she comes across an old acquaintance.

"_Oh! Long time no see, Shadow! What brings you here to in downtown Central City?" _Amy

Shadow was taken by surprise upon Amy's greeting although he himself was taken aback that Amy has changed a little as she was still wearing her trademark red dress and boots but she grew her hair a bit longer past her shoulders.

"… _I … was asked to be on break from work. Oddly, I have been committed to G.U.N. for the 200__th__ week by now. _Also I am kind of new to this part of the world._" _Shadow

"_I am impressed you are that committed to your work, Shadow. You deserve to take so time off from that. Well since you are here, mind if I show you around the city?" _Amy

Shadow is concerned by Amy's proposal.

"_I appreciate the offer but is there something I should be of concern? You wouldn't normally be courteous to someone like me." _Shadow as he folded his arms in defense

"_Why would you think that, Shadow? I am always the same girl you have known since that day." _Amy

Shadow raised his eyebrow

"_What day? My memories aren't completely fixed, you know." _Shadow

"_I see … but I won't tell you since it wouldn't matter to someone as conceited as yourself." _Amy as she started to walk away

Shadow felt insulted and quickly grabbed Amy's arm

"_Are you saying that I am jerk to other people that I don't give a damn about their other agendas?" _Shadow

"_Well you once tried to get the earth destroyed, embarked on a rampage on helping the good, the bad and the idiots and somehow put it all in stride, and yet you managed not to get arrested nor given huge consequences regarding any of that. And still you act like it didn't affect anyone as long as it benefits you and for your own sake." _Amy

"_Alright you do have a point. Still, all this wouldn't have happened if someone actually told me the truth. Still since you did give me the offer, I accept it since you know this place well enough." _Shadow

"_Well then … Okay to make up for this, I'll show you a good place that only I know. Just try to keep up. " _Amy as she sped away

Shadow was amazed as the pink hedgehog sped quickly, astonished how much the girl has improved but arrogantly thinking she still hasn't reach his level quickly gave chase.

After running in a good pace, Amy finally reached her destination.

"_Phew, I was able to run consistently this time. Still I may be tired but reaching here is all the more worth it." _Amy trying to cool off

In less than 20 seconds later, Shadow has arrived.

"_I am surprised you can actually run very swiftly, much less than I used to see in you since I last saw you." _Shadow

"_Is that a compliment? Wow, I am much honored to get praise from the actual Shadow." _Amy

"_Don't stretch it, Pinky!" _Shadow as he puts his fist close to her face

"_Uh … Got it. Well since we are here, I finally get to show you this good spot." _Amy

* * *

The area was a grassy meadow with a medium hill overlooking the coast; it was peaceful place actually undisturbed despite the city landscape being 5 km away. The atmosphere was calm and so was the sea breeze coming in.

* * *

"_How did you find this place?" _Shadow

"_Well ever since I drop my old passion for an acquaintance, I get to do things on my own and exploring the world is one of them. I came across this place maybe a few years back. Since the area has been peaceful. I always come by this place to feel at ease at times." _Amy

"_So you haven't been seeing 'him' for how long?" _Shadow

"_I do see him but not that often anymore. A lot has happen, Shadow … but like I said, I doubt you would like to know since you don't give a damn to anyone but yourself. Still it is odd that you are the first one to actually see this area. I would have shown it to my other friends if we aren't all busy." _Amy

"_Alright! Let us make ourselves clear …" _Shadow as he pointed a pistol at Amy

"_I do now admit you have gotten confident but what happen to the nice, cute and innocent personality that you use to have? And second, just because I wasn't open to anybody before doesn't mean I am rude bastard." _Shadow

"_Yes, I can see that … (snicker) … still you haven't a changed a bit, Shadow." _Amy smiling despite the weapon pointed at her

This made Shadow put his weapon down and assert himself.

"_Still you did show me this excellent place. Though I am still upset about what you still have that assumption after all this time." _Shadow

"_Well we are both acquaintances ever since we both met, so let us change the deal a bit." _Amy

"_And … what do you have in mind? I bet it is something that I couldn't possibly enjoy." _Shadow

"_Since you will be in town for a while, I'll show you around during your stay here. I expect nothing in return from you, if that is your concern." _Amy

Shadow is intrigued and since it was a coincidence that he now has his plans arranged for him, he nevertheless accepted Amy's offer.

"_That's great, Shadow." _Amy as she hugged him quickly

Shadow again was taken by surprised but then he gave himself a smirk that it has been a long time since he got to experience the little things again.

Amy realizing her action quickly backpedalled and apologized.

"_I am sorry. I still let my emotions get the best of me." _Amy

"_It's alright. It has been a long time that I can be relaxed for once." _Shadow as he patted Amy's head.

"_If you say so. (Smile) Still do you know where to stay? I don't think you could be at my place." _Amy

"_Why? I don't see any intrusion in to a host who will show me around this city." _Shadow

"_Are you trying to take advantage of my hospitality?" _Amy now holding her hammer in anger

"_Please… let us not use more brute force to make a point." _Shadow as he gently pressed the hammer away

"_Nice try for pointing out the obvious way to address a threat, Mr. Hypocrite!" _Amy

"_Point taken ma'am. I do apologize for my rude gestures earlier." _Shadow

"_No, if that is how you would do things, I am not stopping you or make you change them. Since that is none of my business anyway." _Amy

Shadow starts to feel concerned that Amy has changed a lot more than he thought.

"_Anyway, enough standing around, we still have to check a place for you to stay." _Amy

"_Well lead the way, Miss Rose." _Shadow

Amy smiled sweetly as she lead the way, Shadow couldn't help himself but notice that he never got angry or mean towards Amy often than any other. Still though as the two continue to head back into the city. Shadow has noted that being around her wasn't too bad as it always seems to make him smile in his own way.

A little time later the two has reached Amy's apartment even though Shadow insists he could just stay with her, Amy still insists he should stay at a hotel just to be safe.

"_Why do you insist that I should let you stay at my place?" _Amy

"_The people around here still don't trust me after remembering the many activities I had done in the past." _Shadow

"_Well, I am not one of those who hold a grudge against you. Shadow, I may not understand what your motives were then but you always have a good reason why you had to do it. I see that you put on strong effort in everything you do and I admire that in you. I never hold it against you either when you and Sonic continue to rival each other in skill and abilities. For once I'll admit that I am jealous of you." _Amy

Shadow raised an eyebrow

"_It is hard to believe but yes I admit it." _Amy

"_Why? I thought you would focus more attention to 'him' rather than me." _Shadow

"_Like I mentioned earlier, a lot has happened and I found time to learn more about myself, my friends and acquaintances more. Things don't stand still anymore and it was a hard process." _Amy

"_I see." _Shadow

Amy did however now had to make a decision regarding Shadow's stay and she may agree to Shadow's dilemma and point but didn't like the idea of him spending his days off with her. After debating by herself she finally relented

"_Alright, you win Shadow, I'll let you stay at my place just for your break. Just try to be a behaved individual and don't make a mess while I am away." _Amy

"_I understand and where are you planning to go?" _Shadow

"_I need to get to the supermarket today, it is just my usual groceries. I better hurry before the store closes." _Amy

Amy reached for her pockets and gave Shadow her apartment key.

"_Alright, my room is at the 5__th__ floor Room AR93. You can relax there while I buy the groceries for our lunch." _Amy

Shadow took the key and wanted some time by himself just nodded. Amy seeing that he just agreed quickly zoomed off hoping to make it to the supermarket. Shadow again was impressed how quick Amy took off, nevertheless he gave a sigh and went inside the apartment to look for Amy's room.

* * *

QBH: Regarding this fanfic, I have no originality on this one.

Shadow: I know this has been going on since when I debuted but I do tolerate this kind of petty nonsense.

Amy: The feeling is actually mutual towards you too.

QBH: Okay, I don't know how to feel regarding this.

Shadow: Be at ease that I am not really against this whole thing but try not to tarnish the reputation I already have.

Amy: Same here. Just try not to cause more characterization flaws.

QBH: Yeah, I will be very cautious on this. For the upcoming chapters, that is up in the open cause I don't really know if I should continue.

Sonic: Hey! take your time, just let the viewers speak if that is possible.

QBH: Maybe. Again, it depends the next chapter will be made and uploaded. See you guys soon for the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2: Reminiscence of old

QBH: So here is another chapter for you guys.

Shadow: Why do you insist on making these?

QBH: Pure boredom, I guess. I am practically a guy with no extraordinary life.

Shadow: Why does that sound familiar?

QBH: Basically I maybe mirror your personality at times.

Shadow: Care to explain?

QBH: Had a normal upbringing, got a tragic past that wasn't resolved until years later and I am basically anti-social at times.

Shadow: So are you one of my many fans, I guess?

QBH: Yeah, and I am making this fanfic as a form of supporting you as a fan. Anyways, enough of this part. I present you guys the chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 2: Reminiscence of old**

* * *

Amy having arrived at the supermarket, remember to take out the list that she wrote earlier for her groceries and proceeded to head out to buy them. The late afternoon did provide some typical day to day activities.

After a picking up some dairy products, she started to head into the produce section when a familiar friend has happened to be there.

"_Oh good day, Amy. Haven't seen you in a while, hun!" _Rouge

"_Oh! How odd to meeting you here, Rouge. So anything new with you?" _Amy

"_Hmm… Not much. Aside doing missions and looking for another attempt at the Master Emerald, I haven't done anything special. I know your birthday is coming up close by. Soon enough we can hit the town together and maybe pick a guy or two." _Rouge

Amy rolled her eyes on the thought. Even if Rouge means well, Amy still maintained an innocent thought and felt a bit out of place compared to Rouge's style. Though a good night out doesn't seemed that bad.

"_Sure, I think a good fun night out would work. Just don't get carried away like last time." _Amy

"_Okay, I had hopped one bar too many. I promise that won't happen this time." _Rouge

Amy just smiled as a response.

"_Oh, I know this isn't your concern but I got word from G.U.N. that Shadow had a forced leave due to excessive commitment and the higher ups think he should get a time out for himself." _Rouge

Amy already knew this but pretended to be impressed

"_Really? That's why he hasn't been seen in a long time. How's he been doing working as a partner for all these years?" _Amy

"_He's really in a way … very committed and no fun. I do understand how serious he can be in regards to our jobs but I am glad that he should be on break. I do wonder where he would be right now." _Rouge

"_Whatever the case, as long as Shadow is content with himself, we shouldn't be worried about him since he is still the 'ultimate life form". _Amy

"_You know after all these years, your optimism hasn't changed. That is something I don't want you to change. I know this sounds silly but Shadow could actually benefit from spending time with you." _Rouge

"_I don't know, Rouge. Shadow is like well… a shadow really. He can be seen and yet so out there. I don't really know how to put it. He is still mysterious ever since I met him." _Amy

"_That's an odd way of seeing him … though I may be late in this but do you ever consider Shadow?" _Rouge

"_Well … no never been before. Why playing the matchmaker? You certainly also can't claim you have a boyfriend yet either." _Amy

"_Touché … still I am only interested is jewels and nothing more. If anything involves riches then I am all in." _Rouge

"_Right. Good luck with that and try not to mess with Knuckles again." _Amy as she pushed her shopping cart away

"_You have no proof that I am still after the master emerald. Anyway see you later and don't forget our night out, okay?" _Rouge

Amy just waved back and soon enough both girls went to get their needs inside the supermarket.

* * *

Back at Amy's apartment, Shadow himself felt bored staying in a young girl's apartment. The room however is rather plain and it didn't featuring anything bright nor colorful did that match the personality of the female hedgehog. Shadow is also quick to notice a collage of photos spread about the rooms.

He quickly scanned the pictures and easily spotted everyone he knew and acquainted with to be with Amy. Shadow is also surprised that Omega even is featured in one of them. Oddly this made Shadow upset that he is left out of something trivial though it may be a matter of his pride getting in the way. Though he also noticed that there wasn't any mention of romantic things of his rival, this made Shadow a bit concerned just how distant he has and how long has he had interacted to all of his associates. Still bored, he thought a good book should keep preoccupied but upon checking Amy's bookshelf he is upset that there is nothing but romantic novels. He really didn't want any of this but upon double checking one book had no title in it. He quickly grabbed it and found it to be Amy's diary. Shadow of course has a sense of honor and reading one's personal thoughts is already bad enough. Though then again since he did questionable acts to get what he wants, he just ignored his code for once and began reading.

Oddly the first entry is written 2 years ago and written as:

"_Dear Diary,_

_ You are wondering why I am starting new in this diary even though I promised I keep my first one … well a lot has happened. I think I have mature a little but still far from the others like Vanilla and to certain extent; Shadow. I am not admitting it is a bad thing. Everyone has a flaw that we have to iron out and at least I had a huge one that is addressed and I am completely satisfied with how it turned out. I appeared silly remembering the countless entries I wasted on that flaw. Well I know now I am cured of that, I am ready to do my own thing. Do you think I am ready to fall in love again? Actually no! I am patient and more focus on things I set own years ago way before this got in the way. Wish me luck and if possible. I'll report to you back again."_

Shadow even after just reading that first entry made him curious and even during their conversation earlier had him wondering a bit just how different Amy is compared to what he is accustomed. Granted the idea of him being interested in someone else made him scoff the idea but somehow he never backed down any goal. Though remembering his style of getting to his goals, he knows he isn't going the results quickly. How could he gain Amy's trust to answer or even comply to his inquires without resorting to violence or intimidation since Amy is one of the few who is also hard headed and easily intimidated easily. Though there is no rush for him to get answers. He still knows that he has to more approachable and admits he has to be friends with Amy for her to follow.

* * *

Back at the supermarket, Amy purchased her usual big bag of groceries and well despite its size, she is able to try and delicately made her way back safely by walking head. As she heads for her home, she started to reflect on the conversation she had with Rouge.

"_I may be overthinking it but why did we discuss about Shadow? He isn't the type of person to be totally concerned with. Come to think about it, why did Rouge suggest Shadow of all people?" _Amy

Amy never considered Shadow in the first place, let alone the possibility of him being a good boyfriend. Apart from the huge distance in terms of relationship it was nowhere near amongst her other friends. She didn't resist the idea of just starting anew and establish to be good friends with him. Well since he is staying at her place, it never hurts for her to get to know more about him.

Amy was nearly lost in thought that she knows that she had to head before Shadow gets hungry and pissed that there is no food, she quickly needed to quicken the pace.

Shadow didn't want to pry over the diary any longer after just one page, it is the best to just try and think about taking advantage of Amy's hospitality and considering that she is always an okay person as long as she isn't provoked. There has to be at least some way he has to repay Amy. Still he isn't quite sure but he has to come up with something. He quickly put the diary back and quietly sat at the couch thinking.

* * *

(11:30 am)

* * *

Amy arrived as smooth as she could; carrying her huge bag of groceries into her apartment. As soon as she reached her apartment door, she knocked the door, snapping Shadow out of his self-reflecting thoughts and casually open the door.

"_You are late. Why did you take your time … oh." _Shadow as he is greeted by a bag face first.

"_As expected of Mr. Shadow; still the same as ever." _Amy retorted

"_I didn't expect a simple shopping to be this huge. Here let me help." _Shadow quickly grabbed the bag

Amy instead just turned around and closed the door. Shadow quietly put the groceries in the kitchen and started to lay them out into an empty table. Amy of course had to direct Shadow which items go where. After settling out the groceries, Amy had to prepare lunch with Shadow watching over.

As Amy began to make their lunch, Shadow attempted to start a conversation.

"_I am sorry about my remarks about you earlier. I don't personally have any grudges against you. I am normally not the most expressive person but you do understand what I am trying to speak out." _Shadow

"_Of course I forgive you, it just that how I should put it … the actions and way you deal with others always tend to be defensive. As if you are really don't want to express anything anymore, I may have learned little about the events that happened in the ARK, so I won't take it against you that you don't want to suffer anymore. I gladly accepted that you have moved on but I still can feel that you haven't let it all away." _Amy

Shadow face at first went from an angry scowl to a depressed frown. Shadow felt like he was that easy to be read though he guessed what happened in the ARK is no secret to his associates but the part where Amy easily understood Shadow's behavior, disturbed him.

"_And if you said is true, I don't actually believe that it is still affecting me as it used to." _Shadow

"_Though you haven't fully let it go haven't you. I may not see it when you do your activities but remembering the events of the black arms invasion, you were definitely lost in your own worries." _Amy

"… _I … I don't know anymore. Maybe that is true. Still why are you able to understand me when I don't see you suffering if you experienced it." _Shadow

"_Shadow, I don't think my scenario is the same as in yours. In fact you can say, I had one big lie that is plastered all over me that I tried to never it when I was younger but now I am in terms with it and even though I am sad thinking about it. I don't let it affect it or admit it to the others yet." _Amy

Shadow felt a bit at ease that Amy is there not to judge but bridge out to him. Amy slightly gave Shadow a chance to be close and yet he still doesn't feel it was this easy. Granted that his friendship with Maria was the only thing he knew that provided him a pleasant memory but it is not too bad to try again after being a shut-in about the past.

"_Still … what exactly happened in the past for you to change from the Rose I once knew?" _Shadow

"_Flattery like that won't get you any answers and … no violence will work on me not even under my house. I do appreciate your gesture but it would take a lot more that than to even make me answer." _Amy

"_So would I staying with you would make you change your mind?" _Shadow

"_Perhaps … if you thought it that way though pardon my rudeness to you but I thought you would act like that all the time." _Amy

"_Clearly … we have a lot of time to get to know more about each other." _Shadow

"_In a way, yes but I would be gentle to you during your stay. I'll be your guide and you are under my custody for now." _Amy

"_I understand. You don't have to go all out about it to try and please me. I can tolerate a little bit of your antics." _Shadow

"_Oh but every time we participate in any activity, you are always very uncomfortable to even try to enjoy them." _Amy

"_I am sorry for not being well expressive of myself and you do understand why I am very stiff when it comes to these matters." _Shadow

"_Well it is not too late to get along back again. Though why would you spend time with me now when normally you would be nowhere near civilization?" _Amy

"_Prolonged exposure to loneliness can sometimes make your go insane." _Shadow

"_You have been doing that for years? Isn't that supposed to make you feel at ease with yourself?" _Amy

"_I guess I need a change of pace this time." _Shadow

"_Okay then lunch is almost ready. Shadow would you kindly set up the table?" _Amy

Shadow quietly complied as Amy cooked their meal; carbonara.

The two somehow resolved to silence as they eat their meal.

The silence somehow bought a sense of uneasiness between the two. It didn't take long for Amy to ask a simple question.

"_So how are you doing with G.U.N. throughout these years?" _Amy

"_Nothing impressive to report to say the least. It is like any other job for you. So how about you? I don't know much what has happened and you telling me a lot has happened to you make me intrigued." _Shadow

"_Well if you are really curious I guess it is no harm but since you are the first to know, just promise to keep this a secret between us." _Amy

"_If you insist though I don't see the issue, since you are talking to someone who hasn't talk to others openly." _Shadow

"_Okay. I'll tell you after we enjoy this lunch." _Amy

"_Speaking of lunch, you have impressive cooking skills." _Shadow

"_Why thank you. So enjoy it for now before I'll tell you what happened years ago." _Amy

* * *

QBH: Regarding this fanfic, I may update within a week or two but don't expect me to be working on this as the same as my smash bros. one.

Sonic: What's the rush? I can't wait to see how you mess about the already flawed duo?

Shadow and Amy are staring at Sonic with their weapons out.

QBH: That attitude of yours, Sonic is sometimes needed to reprimanded.

Sonic: Hey i can't help it. I really have times that I can be wisecracking and cocky.

QBH: I guess so. I mean this is the edgey character that was introduced back in the 90's

Sonic: Weren't you born in that decade?

QBH: Yes, I am the same age as Sonic.

Shadow: But do you the same personality as him?

QBH: No, really. It ain't my style. Anyway this ends this chapter. See you guys soon for the next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3: Looking Back

QBH: So here is another chapter for you guys. Clearly I am starting to feel overworked.

Amy: Please don't try to please your fans, You have your own health to worry about.

QBH: I am feeling fine. I don't want to feel bad towards my audience for a week.

Shadow: I don't see why not take a break from this.

QBH: I wish I could though yeah I could put this in hiatus.

Amy: Then if you do how long would you be back?

QBH: Maybe a month, I don't know. It just depends when I am ready to upload one.

Shadow: Well, good luck with that.

QBH: Anyways, enough of this part. I present you guys the chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 3: Looking Back**

* * *

After Amy and Shadow finished and cleaned their lunch, they both assembled in the living room to have a discussion. As they sat in opposite chairs;

"_Well since you have been very curious regarding what happened a few years, I guess I shouldn't beat you around the bush … although …" _Amy

Shadow still doing his trademark crossed arms while giving an intimidating stare. This made Amy feel slightly uncomfortable.

"_Why are you stopping mid speech?" _Shadow raising an eyebrow

"_It has been a long time I interacted with you and this is the first time I had a meaningful conversation with you. I feel a bit uneasy since you know … your usual demeanor." _Amy now not making eye contact and feeling bashful

"_I am sorry if I am making you feel uncomfortable, I am used to being well inexpressive at all." _Shadow

"_Well … okay. I guess we I should get used to this. Still have you ever experienced being able to communicate without being defensive?" _Amy

"_It may have been a long time … still I guess I should try to change too." _Shadow

"_Okay with this out of the way, I guess I shouldn't delay." _Amy

* * *

**(Flashback 2 years ago)**

* * *

Sonic actually invited Amy to a quiet and empty park into giving her the awful reality.

"_Well thank you for actually inviting me out this time. But what is it that you wanted to tell me since it is rare for you to call me instead of the other way around." _Amy (14)

"_Amy … I have been very nice about this whole 'thing' that you keep insisting for years but I really can't bring it up to tell you because I would upset you." _Sonic (17)

"_Is it about … my "love" for you, is it?" _Amy knew what Sonic never wanted to discuss

"_I am not saying I want to break up with you, it is just … I don't feel the same way towards you since I have always seen you as a friend. I wanted to know what made you think I would fall in love the same way you do." _Sonic tried to reassure Amy

"_I … see. Right I have been very selfish regarding about us. I feel now bad that I keep trying to shackle you into what I wanted. Still you do bring up a good question." _Amy

"_And what would that be?" _Sonic

"_I forgotten why do I 'loved" you? I got caught in that impression of 'loving' you that I have missed the true reason of me following and chasing you all these years." _Amy starts to admit tears

"_Are you going to be okay? I am sorry if I making you cry." _Sonic now feels he is about to panic knowing full well Amy's mood swings. Fearing the worst, Sonic felt it is necessary to brace the inevitable rage with tears but Amy just cried feeling that getting angry isn't worth it.

"_But at least we can still be friends, right?" _Amy still trying to be optimistic despite her tears

"_Yes, of course we are." _Sonic quickly tried to cheer her up but Amy wanted at least now some time away from him.

"_Sonic … I need some time away to think. I am not mad at you but … please don't take it personally." _Amy took a few steps away and started to walk away sulked.

* * *

Sonic somehow would have dashed away relieved but knowing he is responsible for letting Amy tell his side of their friendship, just stood there as Amy walked a good distance away. Sonic now felt miserable too as if he made a serious error but he respected Amy's wishes and will come back to talk to her when the timing is right.

Amy somehow continued to walk away but the slow pace made her continue to think about Sonic's reluctant confession. Amy thought of running and when the opportunity presented itself she just ran. She wanted to try to get out of her sadness. After one long good run across a stage, she noticed her time was slightly slower than Sonic's run he set years ago. Noticing the new development made Amy slightly happy taking time to notice something other than the issue she is suffering.

Amy noticed that after her run she is now in grassy meadow with a medium hill overlooking the coast. The place made her feel better though it is now a good time to make her reflect regarding Sonic's reluctant confession. Amy sat on top of the hill and started to talk to herself.

* * *

"_I shouldn't be totally mad at Sonic. He did have some many good points. I have been so blinded and obsessed with my own feelings that I overlooked his point of view." _Amy

"_What was the reason I kept going after him? Was it his abilities? No. Right… it is his heroics. _ … _Do I even call myself a hero like Sonic?" _Amy

Amy reflected that she may be better that the average citizen, she still felt a bit inferior compared to her friends as she was often either the victim or just felt helpless at times. Amy somehow now remember how own determination to once prove she can be hero like Sonic, which she devoted by training and learning to stick up after herself. Of course, remembering how they met left a bad impression on both herself and Sonic for a few years, she now determined to change herself for the better.

Amy a bit relieved to see the Sun glowing brightly of the coast, admiring that there is still hope for her not to regret what Sonic had to tell her. Seeing that there is still some time left for the day, she planned already what she wanted to do more than go after Sonic.

* * *

"_So … ever since that day, I devoted less time about him and started to do things that really should be focused like my talents and abilities once more. I really don't know if I improved or not but every day I know I'll reach the same level as Sonic." _Amy

"…" Shadow

"_I am sorry for saying all that but yes that is what happened between me and Sonic. It sounds kind of silly to finally tell that all that to someone like you." _Amy

"_Are you certain you are over him? It doesn't sound like a valid reason to me." _Shadow

"_As expected; you may believe me or not it is all up to you. Like what you said before, I have learned to let go of something in my past and try to move forward without regrets." _Amy

"_Are you … content with what has happened to you right now?" _Shadow

"_Of course, it doesn't take one memorable day to faze someone like me unlike a certain hedgehog." _Amy

"_Are you implying that I still haven't changed; truly now you are the one who doesn't believe me?" _Shadow

"_That is why we can start over again, both of us." _Amy offering a handshake

Shadow of course felt hesitant of accepting Amy but noticing that Amy isn't afraid of giving him a chance, slowly also return the handshake.

"_I am sorry for making you go through all that but you were the one who is curious if you still remember my past personality." _Amy

"_I hate to admit it … but I actually enjoyed a bit of your optimism back then." _Shadow reluctantly admits

"_Do you remember that point in the ARK?" _Amy surprised at Shadow's reluctance

"_A little bit, I do keep forgetting to give you my thanks." _Shadow

"_But I didn't do anything special that day. I mean all I did was talk to you with such a speech about humanity." _Amy

"_If it wasn't for your speech, I wasn't able to remember what my dear friend has often told me." _Shadow

"_You mean … Maria? I am sorry for bringing up such a topic." _Amy

"_No. Maria … has long been a memory and I really just couldn't abandon what little happy memories I have with her." _Shadow

"_I see. Can you tell me more about Maria for me? I am sure she means a lot to you more than now." _Amy

Shadow is surprised at Amy's suggestion but considering that Maria has been deceased for over 50 years, her legacy to Shadow is slowly forgotten by the rest. Shadow at first displayed his usual pride but considering he is starting all over again with Amy, actually relented.

"_I guess it is my turn to tell my tale then?" _Shadow

Amy is surprised to hear Shadow actually comply. Shadow at first didn't know where to begin but the times from his initial experience in the ARK to the days leading up to the raid, he tried his best to recall those days.

Amy just listened like any other curious person, and felt odd that Shadow is willing to do all this when before he wouldn't be anywhere near somehow unless it is for his business. This easiness made Amy return her perkiness a little and gave a smile.

* * *

(5:00pm)

* * *

The stories exchanged back and forth between Shadow and Amy lasted the entire afternoon. The two didn't pay attention about and is surprised how late it is.

"_Well, I guess that should be enough storytelling for now though I am relieved about today, Shadow." _Amy

"_About what? I could say the same towards you." _Shadow

"_Even if you retained that strong exterior, you have always done what you think is the right thing." _Amy

"_That shouldn't be the same as you since that you have matured and yet continue to believe what is the optimistic route and I want to keep it that way." _Shadow

Amy is surprised once more hearing that from Shadow, yet somehow she couldn't overlook how Shadow has gotten soft on her but the possibility of Shadow having feelings sounds like a joke considering Shadow with his well-known intimidation, couldn't possibly be starting to at least being a friend to her.

"_Oh? But I was a whiny, inconsiderate little girl who just acted on things because of following Sonic. I used to think everything was supposed to be about Sonic. I doubt that should be considered impressive upon somehow who always boast of being the 'Ultimate Life Form." _Amy

"_That is also in the past since when do I boast my own abilities? You think my ego is the same as Sonic's?" _Shadow

"_No, you take too much pride upon yourself back then. I guess we both have old bad habits now?" _Amy

"_You wish. I have matured as well. You think you are not the only who wants to change." _Shadow

"_Will see, Shadow. Now, why don't you be a dear and help me have our dinner now?" _Amy

"_Fine, I do want to sample more of your delicious meal." _Shadow

Amy smiled at least cheerfully, and led Shadow back to the kitchen so for Amy to demonstrate and see what Amy can cook up with.

It didn't take long for Amy to make a simple steak and vegetable meal. Once again Shadow is impressed upon eating the meal.

After having a quiet dinner and cleaning up the dining table and kitchen, they had to prepare for bed. Unfortunately, it dawned on Amy that since this is an apartment she only has one bed.

"_Alright, Shadow. Since you are staying here, I suppose you can sleep at my bed. I'll take the couch." _Amy

"_Shouldn't that be the other way around? Clearly I may do things for my own benefit and this isn't one of them. Your kindness in letting me stay is enough. I'll gladly take the couch." _Shadow

Amy hesitated but still she asked an alternative.

"_Then … is it alright that I let you sleep at one side of the bed anyway? I usually sleep facing the right." _Amy

Shadow is surprised upon hearing this

"_That seems too much. I can tolerate a little discomfort." _Shadow

"_No, I insist. It must be hard on you to be sleeping in the barracks, and not get anything much from G.U.N. in return except boost your ego." _Amy

"_I don't actually exaggerate about myself. So I'll let this one slide though do respect your space and your old view of me." _Shadow

"_Sure. I'll be taking the bathroom first so you are free to do something by yourself." _Amy

Shadow just nodded and Amy walked calmly heading towards the bathroom, Shadow though watched as Amy innocently, somehow he couldn't let go staring at her backside.

Shadow felt disturbed at the thought as she is now out of the living room. Shadow then calmly walked out towards to the balcony for some air.

* * *

QBH: One chapter down. I don't when I am going to make another.

Amy: But you definitely have something going here.

QBH: Though with so many fan fictions, I don't where would this be?

Shadow: Though given with your track record,I could say this isn't totally horrible or mediocre.

QBH: Thanks. I hope I can continue to make more at least passable.

Shadow: If they are then I would warm up to this story.

QBH: Thanks. Anyway this ends this chapter. See you guys soon for the next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4: An Odd Night

QBH: I really am feeling hitting the writer's block soon.

Shadow: Getting slow in your development? I thought you can do better than that.

QBH: There is a difference between knowing when to quit or arrogantly pushing himself just to prove a point.

Shadow: Point taken: So you have been making this on a weekly basis.

QBH: Yeah but I don't don't think I would please the Shadamy fanbase given that this ship is pretty popular.

Amy: We understood that role but if your honest why not explain your side of this ship?

QBH: I will next time. But enough of this news segment. I present you guys the chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 4: An Odd Night.**

* * *

Shadow then walked to the open balcony and observed the surroundings. It was like any city noise. It didn't interest him and all he can stare now is the quiet and relaxing evening sky.

Shadow now by him now wants to reflect on what happened today. It seemed rather odd for Amy to open and willing to partake on a conversation but then again, Amy isn't the type to hold a grudge and always maintain innocence and happy-go-lucky personality. It dawn on Shadow how much that part of his life that he missed and remembering his past on the ARK, he started to smile a little trying to reminisce the times with Maria, and Gerald before that day ruined it for him, granted he knew now why he exists, granted he didn't wanted the truth told him with paying human lives as a result.

Reflecting once again with what Amy told Shadow, he actually wanted to relate to Amy. Considering that all interactions with her, Shadow isn't exactly mean or rather irritated by her. He actually likes her company. Of course, now he is able to recall that Amy has opened up to Shadow even from the start, remembering her hugging and him not resulting in quick irritation. He also now remembers that it was her that made him remember Maria's promise to him and somehow mirrors Maria's optimism.

The thought made Shadow reluctant. Ever since that tragic day, he wouldn't be open to anyone even to his associates that well but considering it is his choice since he lost the people that were once dear to him. It made Shadow worried that since he is trying to open to somehow eager to be friends with him and yet the same friendship cost another friend her life, he is still cautious. Shadow oddly somehow couldn't resist thinking now about Amy after all that.

* * *

As Amy finished her bath and put on a black nightgown, she now heads back to the living room only to find Shadow out in the balcony. Amy deduced Shadow must be thinking by himself again, made a quick smile and proceeds to try and join him.

Shadow starts thinking more and more about Amy and also her past she told to Shadow when the silence is gone.

"_Um … enjoying the evening sky, Shadow?" _Amy

"_I guess … though…" _Shadow as he turns around to answer

Shadow is shocked to see Amy dress up in a black nightgown, it wasn't flashy or inviting but it still has a form of modesty and decency.

"_When would you wear something like that?" _Shadow

"_It's an old gift from Rouge. Why? I thought you wouldn't be disturbed by trivial things like this." _Amy actually out giving a small chuckle.

"_I am not saying it is wrong but it kind of suits you. It somehow resonate tonight's sky." _Shadow tries to act like his usual self

"_Why thank you. Still, I am telling you the bathroom's free now. You can use it if you want to." _Amy

As Amy headed back inside, Shadow caught a glimpse of her figure being emphasized by the fabric of the nightgown making Shadow guilty. Nevertheless with the bathroom free, he headed there to take a quick shower.

Amy then sat at the sofa, thinking about Shadow more.

"_I wonder what's gotten into him. He never displayed such awkward behavior and coming from a reserved and somewhat prideful being, it's rare for him to act normal or out of character." _Amy

Shadow as he washed himself in the shower, tries to bury to the thought of Amy being attractive but he couldn't get rid of it no matter how hard he tried. Even though he has been associated with Rouge he is of course used to her all work and business before doing her thievery of jewels that Shadow once no part of.

"_Why now? Amy has gotten to be likeable and attractive but she is only 16. I shouldn't get carried away with her. I know I want to try and be a friend … but she is so nice and empathetic in her own way." _Shadow

As Shadow is trying to keep his emotions in check so does Amy.

"_How odd that Shadow looked at me that way. He somehow looked cute acting like any other guy. Maybe being friends with him isn't that bad of deal. I do see that side from Shadow, he may have questionable acts in the past but I do know that there is a reason why he had to do them." _Amy

The thought of liking Shadow hit her but it sounds too silly for her to now move on to Shadow. It seemed ridiculous that she would now focus on Shadow but she already feared of her heart being crushed again. Despite moving from her love-obsessed past, she shouldn't rush back again. The possibility of her hooking up with Shadow is small but everything can change within time and hope for the best.

As Shadow now dries himself and quietly heads back to the living room, only to be greeted by Amy thinking innocently.

"_Thanks for the shower. I actually needed that." _Shadow as he now sat beside the couch

"_It's no trouble but I just need to get some extra pillows and we can actually get some sleep. (Yawn.)" _Amy

Amy then quietly heads to one of her closets to get the pillows as Shadow just observed. It didn't take long for Amy to pick 3 pillows and now quietly heads for her bedroom with Shadow following silently.

Amy's bedroom is really decorated simply, abandoning the extra pretty colors most girls would go for. Amy then placed the extra pillows in the queen size bed. Opening up the covers and quickly turn to Shadow.

"_Here. You can have a pillow or two. I am sleeping here in the right, you can take the left. Don't worry I don't do anything in my sleep if that is what you are thinking." _Amy

"_Understood and I don't think telling me that was necessary." _Shadow

Shadow just grab one pillow and lay it for his head while Amy took the one already in the bed and lay down already, grabbing the blanket and lay down relaxed.

Shadow as a precaution but a pillow between him and Amy then as he lay down and faced the left while also now wrapped in the blanket as well. Shadow

Of course wasn't comfortable at first even though the soft bed did relax him a little, it was odd that Amy would have at least said good night but upon checking, she is already fast asleep.

Shadow is surprised that she quietly is asleep but he found it cute just how easy it is for her to sleep like this. This thought disturbed Shadow, as he tries to not focus on Amy too much; he wanted to reflect more about everything today. Amy surprisingly has been very friendly and open to him even if Shadow is the exact opposite most of the time. He is still caught whether is it alright to finally try to get back to his past. Even though he finally has moved on from his personal pain he hasn't completely abandoned it. This made Shadow more depressed as now he slowly drifts off to sleep.

* * *

(You are entering a dream)

* * *

Shadow is now by himself in an empty void, he may be bored but the silence once suited him made him shaken. It wasn't long before a voice called him

"_Shadow …" _Voice

Shadow recognized the call and immediately responded

"_Maria? But where are you?" _Shadow

"_Shadow … Can you find me?" _Maria

Shadow didn't hesitate to now find where she could be.

* * *

Amy on the other hand, is actually taking a quiet stroll through a park, bearing like her old cheerful self. It didn't take long for her to greeted face first with a bouquet of roses.

"_A beautiful Rose should at least be compliment with even more roses." _Suitor

"_Oh! How nice of you to give me but … I can't accept it from a stranger." _Amy

"_Stranger? Oh, I wasn't stranger when you quickly hug me from behind in our first meeting." _Suitor

Amy is surprised as the bouquet is lowed only to be greeted by Shadow with a confident smirk in him.

"_I still don't believe you are doing this on your own accord." _Amy as she tries to not face Shadow

"_Why are you being so mean? Here I am trying to be nice but you are very abrasive towards me." _Shadow

"_I still think it is too early for me to go back into love and why are you trying to go after me? I thought you would never express yourself?" _Amy

"_That was in the past and like you I am trying to move on. I should admit to you that I am forever in your debt." _Shadow

"_What do you mean? I don't understand. You were once a very prideful being but now you have changed. Then prove it to me why should I believe you and somehow go ahead with you." _Amy

"_It depends of what is your request? I am not going to back down from a challenge." _Shadow as he gave his familiar grin.

Amy already has doubts whether or not to continue because there is a 75% chance he would still do it and without regret, but she has no choice and replied.

"_Then … make out with me." _Amy dared him

Shadow responded with actually gave a confident smirk and quickly grabbed Amy' face to assume a kiss. Amy surprised by this already wanted to backpedal but it was too late. Shadow wrapped his arms around Amy and quickly let his mouth and hands do the talking. Amy really didn't want all this because it feels wrong. She admitted that moving from Sonic to Shadow is odd but it was too soon. Amy really wanted to space her herself by pushing off Shadow in the chest but he had the tighter grip. Amy resisted as much as she could but felt the tenderness of the lips as this is her first real kiss. Amy finally relented after 10 seconds of resistance. Amy soaked it as much as she could only for Shadow to finally stop.

"_So have I gotten through you yet?" _Shadow

"_Yes … but … I still don't fully accept it. You may have swept my lips but not yet my entire heart." _Amy

"_Don't worry. Love will always take time to bloom. Just like how beautiful you have grown, Miss Rose." _Shadow

Amy really blushed but still tries to resist his ways.

* * *

Shadow finally met Maria among the dark void, despite the empty space, Maria gave a smile, greeting Shadow.

"_Shadow, how are you? It's been years since I have been able to reach you." _Maria

"_But … aren't you already passed away?" _Shadow

"_Maybe physically but I never left you. I have always watched you from afar. I may never been able to contact you this close until I felt it was right. I am sorry … I caused you nothing but pain." _Maria

"_Pain? I don't know what you mean by that?" _Shadow

"_I have watched what have you done after you have awakened from your sleep." _Maria

"_I … but why couldn't you reach out to me?" _Shadow

"_I wish I could but I felt this is the correct time. I feel ashamed of what you put through after I died." _Maria

"… _still I never meant to do all that. Though I was just lost; I really had thought no one would be there for me anymore." _Shadow

"_That is why I want you to know I am very sorry for putting you in all this. It would be best that it is time for me to also leave you." _Maria

"_But I don't want you to. Please … I just can't let you go. You have been my source of happiness. Still I should accept it, but would you continue to watch over me?" _Shadow

"_I still can … though if it wasn't for her. You wouldn't be able to fully remember my promise and continue to honor my memory." _Maria

Maria illuminated the scene in the Ark where Amy was able to talk to Shadow to remember Maria's promise.

"_Amy …" _Shadow

Maria smiled upon Shadow's response.

"_It seems you have found a friend." _Maria

"_I couldn't call her as a friend yet. I have become acquaintances with her though throughout my time with her." _Shadow

"_Still would you want to be close friends with her?" _Maria

"_I maybe I want too though I am just concerned." _Shadow

"_She would replace me? Shadow … you have always been my friend but I can't be with you now anymore. I know you want to continue my promise but try also to seek what is your sense of happiness." _Maria

"_But I am not sure if I can because I will endanger them too, much like what happened to you." _Shadow

"_I don't feel any regrets sacrificing myself for you to get away and shackle you with my pain so I am just wanting you to be happy once more. I am sorry, Shadow but I will be observing you afar once more until I feel it is time for me to talk to you again." _Maria

Shadow wanted at least a hug from Maria before she disappears again. Shadow did make it and as the latter slowly disappears, Shadow now is crying again as Maria while slowly disappearing smiled back.

* * *

**(This dream segment is to be continued next chapter.)**

* * *

QBH: So, I ran a scene that I made from my other ongoing work.

Shadow: So much for originality, still you do have a certain style to your work.

QBH: That's true but I really feel like I want to see my work in comic form or at least someone can draw the important scenes.

Amy: Please no! The fanbase has a lot of questionable content that not even your tame writing could imagine.

QBH: I would take your word on that.

Shadow: I believe her in terms of the fanbase but just continue your writing and hope you don't make this writing bad.

QBH: Will do. Anyway this ends this chapter. See you guys soon for the next chapter!


	5. Chapter 5: Good Mornings

QBH: I am starting to feel a bit pressured.

Shadow and Amy both have their trademark weapons out.

Shadow and Amy: What makes you say that? We aren't upset at this story, none at all.

QBH: That worries me that I have to cancel the series if these two aren't exactly okay with this project.

Sonic: Hey as long I am not part of this mess. I would gladly like to read more of this.

QBH: Though I wonder if I should add you as a subplot.

Shadow and Amy: No! please do add Sonic so we can also see his humiliation.

Sonic: Let us not get hasty.

QBH: It will be up for thought but I will decide for it soon! Anyways, I present you guys the chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 5: Good Mornings**

* * *

(Continuing from last time: Back into their dreams)

Shadow really is now shedding tears as Maria slowly disappears smiling. He didn't really want to end this early since he had a lot to relate to his friend. He just cried endlessly really didn't want to go back to the harsh loneliness he deeply didn't want to embrace. He thought he was alone, beating himself for having so much pain until a familiar voice echoed out.

"_Shadow, are you okay?" _Amy

Shadow surprised quickly turned with tears still in his eyes.

"_Oh! I am sorry. It's alright don't worry about my concern, I'll just leave you alone since this isn't my business and you always want to be left alone." _Amy

Amy respected Shadow and slowly walked away understanding her place but before Amy took a few steps, Shadow quickly grabbed her by the arm despite his tears.

"_I … don't want you to leave me." _Shadow continued to have tears

"_Why? I don't understand why you, the Ultimate Life Form, need someone like me right now or ever?" _Amy still trying her best to deny Shadow

"_I just … had been in pain." _Shadow still having tears

"_You don't seem to be that injured and if it's your ego, then you are just as bad as Sonic." _Amy still trying to get free

Shadow would have snapped back at her but it wasn't right. He still felt overwhelmed and needed someone to help him.

"_Just this once, I need someone like you to comfort me." _Shadow

Amy still feeling hesitant isn't totally convinced.

"_I can do all that for you now but sadly it is your nature and instinct to never seek help and always be in solitude even if they are your teammates." _Amy

"_Why are you being so difficult now? You never had been like this before. I … like it when you weren't this abrasive. I like it when you were always full of optimism. I wanted to admit that you are the few I liked …" _Shadow

"_Shadow … are you sure you are okay? It's rare for you for to display this kind of warmth. I am sorry for being mean and let me be here for you." _Amy admitting guilty and now allowing Shadow to embrace her.

Shadow despite his tears does so. He quickly leaned over to Amy, and now has to explain himself.

"_Amy I may never show you this side of me to others but … you have been an exception. I want to let you know that I am still having a compassionate side." _Shadow

"_Shadow … it's odd for you to be like this but I am glad you aren't that cold. Still … Why me? Can you tell me right now?" _Amy

"_I … just felt lost in my pain. I have suffered a lot even before I went to capsule sleep. Should I even tell you everything?" _Shadow

"_You have all the time now to tell me. I am here for you." _Amy

* * *

(As Shadow narrated his experiences to Amy, we jumped into Amy's dream.)

* * *

Amy is caught in Shadow's passionate embrace while she is swept up by his kiss early she isn't completely going to stop being resistant and still isn't going to bend that easily like her younger self would.

"_I still can't really accept all this." _Amy

"_Oh? And you said I prove to you how much I really like you just by kissing you?" _Shadow

"_Falling in love isn't really easy as I once thought it would and even though you are at times I admit better than Sonic but I am now afraid." _Amy

"_Why? You have the 'Ultimate' Life form here. Nothing will faze me and I can for you no matter what you do." _Shadow

"_I admire that conviction but what makes you think I am a fool?" _Amy

"_I see that you have matured. And I missed that innocent personality that you used to give." _Shadow

"_Everyone can change and even though we don't want them too. I know what had happened to you already in the past and what you have done until now so you can't just say you are not the only one." _Amy

"_So you have changed to being a resistant woman? I don't see the problem here. All the more convinced that I want you." _Shadow

"_Is it? I am still not going to completely swept by my feet from you." _Amy

"_I'll prove to you no matter what it takes to win your heart. It may take me months, years, hell even decades but I will make you mine." _Shadow

Amy really felt frightened because the direction went from an innocent confession to a more direct threat. Still she admits that his determination is like any other and combined his intimidation; she feared she may have to force herself to like him. She isn't 100% defensive and is willing to allow Shadow in more to her life but she isn't going to open her heart back until she felt it is right.

"_Alright, I am willing to start fresh again but try not to be too straight forward to me. I still have fresh memories of my previous relationship you know." _Amy

"_I know. I am way better than him for you. You will have no regrets being with me. Now where we? I know you lips need some spice in them." _Shadow

Amy expected as such but Shadow gave a slow, easy kiss which lead to a more passionate kiss. Amy didn't count on this but as Shadow definitely gave his word of making her his. It reminded her that she wish that this kiss was supposed to be Sonic's though since that dream has long been gone. Amy at least now admits Shadow has proven himself a little to her but she will be on guard for a while.

* * *

(While Amy continue to confine into this situation, we shift back into Shadow's dream)

* * *

Shadow felt a little relieved that he was able to tell all his pain to a person that does care about his well-being but he is now wondering how Amy would react to his experiences. A moment of silence embrace the duo as Shadow let Amy lean on her and tries to make him feel better. Amy's response is to hug Shadow tightly.

"_Shadow … I am really sorry hearing all that but I thought you wouldn't tell or try to remember all that by now. Given your pride, I am amazed you have put up with that for so long." _Amy

"_I know but with all that pain, I didn't realize how long I continued to suffer. That's why I feel better letting you know all that. I have no regrets in what I have done." _Shadow

"_Still … I am glad you been able to confine it to me but what should I do? Even if I can gladly assure you with my usual optimism, what do you expect to give me in return? From our past interactions, it is usually business for you and nothing else." _Amy

"_I expected as such but I am trying to change myself for the better. I apologize for my attitude I keep giving out if it upsets you." _Shadow

"_No … I am not totally upset with you. (Sigh) This is just all too weird for me to accept it all at once." _Amy

"_Please … I don't want this to end. Just continue to just be here for me." _Shadow

"_Alright." _Amy

Amy just let Shadow rest on her as she now tries to soothe his pain with comforting and assuring speech.

* * *

(Both dreams have a recurring theme throughout the night and both are definitely confused as to why it is being relayed to them.)

* * *

The next morning brought up the many odd circumstances for both Shadow and Amy. Amy slowly wakes up as the sunlight greets her eyes. At first she wanted to explore her dream but she is surprised what greeted her; Shadow is actually clinging onto her despite the pillow they ensured put between them the night before.

Amy's first reaction would have hit Shadow for this but seeing like this made Amy smile that even though Shadow doesn't display any sense of peace at least at this moment he is able to. Amy didn't want to budge at all as she preciously wanted this as long as possible.

It seemed like this for about 10 minutes until Shadow is able to wake up.

"_Good morning Shadow. Feeling any better?" _Amy

"_Maybe. You definitely feel nice to cling to." _Shadow

"_I'll let this incident slide this time Shadow. Can you stop hugging me at this point so we can have some breakfast?" _Amy

Shadow then just let go and rose up slowly facing away from Amy. Amy just shrugged and proceeds to try and head for the kitchen to make breakfast but not before Shadow make a reply.

"_I guess I have a lot to explain to you later though I don't feel guilty explain what I have dream of last night." _Shadow

"_Don't feel bad I too have something to say to you too." _Amy

Shadow actually didn't resort to his usual demeanor and actually thought how Amy will react what he dreamed while Amy also felt the same way.

After Amy and Shadow dealt with a quick shower and making their breakfast, they are both having a bowl of cereal. Amy felt at least address what would be her reaction to Shadow's sleep position.

"_Shadow, it is rare for you to be this warm and soft." _Amy

"_Well I had a meaningful dream of my past. I know I wouldn't elaborate on that anymore but I guess I should explain myself." _Shadow

"_It's no need. I have learned a bit about you in my spare time. I maybe nowhere near from what you experienced but I wish I envy your source of inner strength. If it where me I would be so depressed me that I wouldn't move on." _Amy

"_But … I actually envy your source of optimism. I wish I could always look for the brighter side of things. I guess I want to know more about you now." _Shadow

"_We have all the time of your stay to do so. Once we are done with breakfast let us start our day right together." _Amy

"_Are you going to drag me into something I will not appreciate?" _Shadow

"_I figured as such but I thought about it and let us try to do things your own pace so we will just be hanging out at a park for today." _Amy

Shadow didn't make a reply and both just continued to have breakfast.

Sometime later, in 30 minutes, Amy just needed to make a quick change of clothes before setting out with Shadow. Shadow isn't exactly the patient type so he tries to keep himself preoccupied. Amy finally appeared wearing a red-orange blouse and bright jeans with her simple boots. This raised Shadow's eyebrow.

"_I though you said we be going to the park?" _Shadow

"_Yes but let's make this interesting. Usually it takes me about 15-20 minutes walking to the park I know but since you always push yourself to your limits, I want to test out my sense of speed has improved over the years. So why now engage in a little race." _Amy

"_Ha! You couldn't possibly beat me let alone catch up to your idol. Still I am also curious how far you have improved." _Shadow

"_Sure let us just set my home cleaned first before we settle this." _Amy

In less than 2 minutes they were already outside of Amy's apartment. At this point both have assembled at nearby traffic light to set as their unofficial start gate and Amy also provided the directions to the place.

Shadow is still very confident that Amy has a weaker skillset than Shadow and she will finish behind him. Amy knew this but she wants just to check if she has improved since her last race against Shadow.

The moment the nearby light switched green both sped towards their agreed goal. Shadow and Amy sped past streets and avenues throughout the city. In the end, Shadow still wins and proudly gave an arrogant smirk as Amy arrived in less than 10 seconds later.

"_See. I still am better than you … though you being able to maintain such a pace better than me, if you were able to train more you would be able to catch over even maintain my speed." _Shadow

"_I know … still it is way better than my first attempts in racing against you. I am glad I am improving more and more. Still we are at our destination." _Amy

The park they enter is fairly basic with a layout of a simple lake in the middle, with a garden in one side and a playground in the other. Amy found a nearby bench and calmly sat tired from the rush. Shadow just followed but is standing beside the arm with his usual arms fold.

"_Did I meet your standards by any chance?" _Amy

"_Why would you ask that? I already have someone who will always try to out duel me no matter what. I rather not have another one. Still if you want my honest answer then yes, it is close and yet still not even close to my own limits." _Shadow

"_Figures that you say that but I will prove to you and Sonic that I am not going to lag behind in speed either. I will still train hard and one day I will make both of you respect me." _Amy

Shadow is surprised just how determined Amy has become to prove herself making her similar to himself but this is more on her optimism rather than arrogance. Shadow didn't reply and started to walk away. Before Amy calls out Shadow's action he replied.

"_Would you like some water or a cola?" _Shadow as he pointed a nearby grocery store.

"_Any will do. It's your pick. I will stay here like a good girl and cool off." _Amy

Shadow just nodded and heads to the grocery store.

* * *

QBH: So again, I feel bad making this chapter! Not because I wrote it, it is because what am I trying to establish in my plot.

Sonic: Did you even plan the basic plot out.

QBH: Yes though it is the details I am just overlooking that made me bang my head for my oversight.

Sonic: As long as the story makes sense, you don't have to be extra serious about this.

QBH: Sorry, I tend to treat things seriously most of the time with would explain why I am almost the same level as Shadow's personality wise.

Shadow: That doesn't reassure me in the slightest.

QBH: Hey! I said closely related, I will elaborate on that one next time. Anyway this ends this chapter. See you guys soon for the next chapter!


	6. Chapter 6: Coincidences

QBH: So I have to explain myself why I am more aligned to Shadow than Sonic in my previous post.

Shadow: You do have to explain that to me now.

QBH: Fine. I was an innocent kid until I was bullied for the majority of my school years. It made me grew bitter and resented trust amongst my peers. I didn't care for group social events that much since it doesn't benefit me the slightest. I grew up a bit of a loner and frankly I sometimes like it that way. I am no deliquent, it is just that I tend to not care for others because of the bullied after effects.

Shadow: Didn't know you had it rough, still what makes you think you can be aggressive and threatening person like me?

QBH: To be honest, I am the passive-aggressive player. It is best to not cross that line and I am willing to do things that would benefit me. Also most of the games I started to enjoy are characters that have a tendency to stick to their own goals whether they are good or not.

Shadow: Alright calm down. I can see why you do appreciate your enthusiasm but try not to get too influenced by me? It's my character to be that way and I shouldn't wish it on anyone else.

QBH: Right Thanks. Anyways, I present you guys the chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 6: Coincidences**

* * *

Shadow calmly entered the grocery store just to buy Amy a drink and maybe one for him as well. Some of the customers notice his presence and started to gossip endlessly. Shadow just didn't put attention to their rumors and heads for the nearby refrigerators to grab a water bottle and a simple cola. As he grabbed what he wanted, he is greeted by a familiar voice.

"_Hey Shadow, long time no see!" _Sonic

Shadow just turned around and saw Sonic and Tails approaching him.

"_The greeting's mutual, Sonic." _Shadow

"_It is odd for you to be within the city, Shadow. Do you have any assignments from G.U.N.?" _Tails

Shadow didn't want to admit that he is on a forced break and calmly lie.

"_No. G.U.N. has become slow lately since there hasn't been any big chaos for a while, and I came on my own accord. Is that a problem?" _Shadow

"_Well … it is a coincidence that you would stroll here to where we get our usual groceries." _Sonic

"_Perhaps. I just finished making a run so I just wanted to have a drink, that's all." _Shadow

Shadow just immediately left the two and headed to the cashier to pay; as he does so, Sonic and Tails are now talking amongst themselves.

"_Do you think we could trust Shadow? He seems calm compared to the last time we met him." _Tails

"_Nah! We shouldn't be paying attention to him! I think it is better we don't bother him since he doesn't pose a threat to any of us at the moment besides we were supposed to buy more snacks here remember?" _Sonic

"_I guess so. You do know you'll be paying it this time right?" _Tails

"_Right." _Sonic

Shadow calmly exited the building just worse than his usual mood but since he got what he set to do, he just shrugged off meeting the two and walked back to the park.

Sonic and Tails were now in the aisle closest to the nearby windows, naturally Sonic suddenly wanted to see if Shadow is still there and to his confidence smirk, he is still visible to him.

"_Oh! Shadow is actually heading to the park, probably finding a nice tree to rest on." _Sonic

"_I thought you said we shouldn't bother him? Huh?" _Tails as he check the prices of the chips

"_Wait, I recognize someone else at the park … is that Amy?" _Sonic

That brought Tails attention. The boys look onwards and saw Amy at one of the benches as Shadow himself is heading to that same spot.

Amy happily is looking at the flowers across the pathway and started to admire them when Shadow offered her the drinks.

"_You said water or cola, Miss Rose?" They are both cold right now." _Shadow

"_I'll have the cola then, thank you for the consideration." _Amy

Amy politely took the cola and quietly drank. Shadow then took the remaining water and sat beside her to take a drink as well.

* * *

The scene is watched by Sonic and Tails and started to gossip.

"_Did Shadow just interact with Amy?" _Sonic

"_Yeah from the looks of it, he did mention he had a run earlier so that's why he bought some drinks. Also Amy is wearing a more street appearance, you don't suppose they …" _Tails

"_I don't know but if Shadow is using Amy then he is got another thing coming." _Sonic as he roll up his sleeves.

"_Didn't you tell me you aren't heavily involved with Amy years ago? And you said I am just a 'friend' to her and nothing else." _Tails

"_Right but I still worry about Amy as a friend but this is Shadow we are talking about. I still don't trust him completely." _Sonic

"_Are you jealous now? … Wait, I don't see Amy acting like her usual lovey-dovey self yet. You may be exaggerating this for now." _Tails

"_Maybe. (Sigh) I just am always worry about my friends but I do want to know why those two are hanging out right now?" _Sonic

"_I guess Amy is trying to be friendly with Shadow? It's not unusual for her to being this sort of thing." _Tails

"_Yeah, I think I would be doing the same way." _Sonic

As Sonic and Tails started to talk about those two, we shift back to Shadow and Amy.

"_So Shadow, I am sorry that I am making you do things that you wouldn't normally do even today or the entire length of your stay with me." _Amy after a taking a small drink

"_It … is actually no trouble this time. Granted that I am in good company, I really should be more open and out to all the people I know. I am honored that you are giving me this chance." _Shadow

"_That's very nice of you, Shadow. I may be wrong being so abrasive towards you. I am glad seeing this side of you for once." _Amy giving out her particular smile.

"_You are welcome though I wish I could do more of this kind of thing. Now I am envious of your optimism, I really should spend more time with you." _Shadow admits

"_Uh … thanks. You know … I am also looking forward to try to spend time with you." _Amy also admits

"_Well … then I have been curious for a while now …" _Shadow

"_And what would that be?" _Amy

"_Are you sure you have given up on Sonic? Because clearly the more I think about it, now it is a shame for Sonic to not reciprocate someone who has grown beautifully in front of him." _Shadow

Amy just remained silent, blushed and tries not to act like Shadow complimented her romantically.

"_Sonic wasn't exactly okay with romantic stuff … it's odd that you would be the first to compliment me this way." _Amy still giving a small smile response.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sonic and Tails were still observing from their vantage point from the store window are shocked at what they were witnessing.

"_I can't believe what I am seeing just now. Am I dreaming, Tails?" _Sonic

"_Sadly no. It's odd for the two of them to be interacting this way though I could say the same for you though." _Tails

"_I understand little buddy that I am just her friend but for her to interacting with Shadow that doesn't go unnoticed on my watch." _Sonic

Immediately Sonic wanted to step outside and confront the two but Tails stopped him because he is holding the snacks they were buying and would accidentally be mistaken for theft. After the two paid for their purchase, Sonic instead now wanted no part of what he just witnessed, excuse himself from Tails and runs off. Tails already admitted this is Sonic's response but he is not angry at his friend for doing it, still given that he now is free he now wants to head back to his workshop and maybe plan out what to give to Amy at her birthday too.

* * *

Back at the park after they finished their respective drinks, Amy already felt being pulled into a false sense of security as Shadow been nice and friendly ever since this morning but taking a chance, he finally tries to address an odd concern.

"_Shadow, it is nice of you to be complimenting me but … it's odd for you to be doing all this when before you were a bit prideful about your skills and abilities and rarely about something mundane as today … or me." _Amy

"_I guess you have a point but … I can admit that ever since yesterday that somehow you have been an influence to me and I am trying to pay back in return." _Shadow

"_Well … since you have complimented me already … should … I say the same thing?" _Amy

"_Yes but other than what you mentioned … what else do you think of me?" _Shadow

"_I … to be honest, you have lately have been making me like you more than before and you are doing a better job in being intimate than Sonic. Still like I said yesterday, I am jealous how skilled and strong you are. It makes me want to push myself even harder." _Amy

Shadow after hearing that compliment proceeded to lean a little closer making Amy retreat a little.

"_Then I can help you get to the same level as me, if you want to?" _Shadow

Amy could hear her heart beating loudly and recalling her dream makes this situation all the more foreshadowing. Still given how Shadow has become alluring all of a sudden makes it hard for Amy to deny that she may want to date Shadow now, still she has to be give a response.

"_I never thought you would but … what is the price to pay for your services?" _Amy

"_Nothing … just …" _Shadow

Shadow leaned in slowly and gives a kiss on Amy's cheek. Amy is surprise upon receiving this and quickly out her hands on Shadow's shoulders in retaliation.

"_Wait … why that all of a sudden?" _Amy

"_Granted I would get hit for this but … why not the face since I did do that on purpose." _Shadow

"_I am not against it but the more intimate you are the more I feel bad accepting about this." _Amy

"_Alright, I'll stop for now. Why not we have some lunch? You know any good place to eat?"_ Shadow immediately stood from the bench

"_Well … I do know this Italian restaurant though I wanted to go shopping afterwards." _Amy

"_Sounds good. I'll escort you of course." _Shadow

Amy nodded and the two quietly set out to have lunch out.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the outskirts of the city, Sonic tried once more to get back to his speed rush ways. But not even his high speed runs distract the image that keep returning in his mind. The image of his good friend Amy now in love with Shadow, doing all kinds affection to each other whether it could have been hugs, holding hands and the inevitable kiss. Sonic couldn't wrap the thought and is angry out of worry.

After one seemingly long run, he quickly tuckered out and wanted a place to rest. Soon he found a lake and calmly sat on top a nearby rock and seemingly wanted to talk by himself.

"_I shouldn't be upset over this but why? I know Amy for so long and yet I shouldn't be concerned about her love live? And why would I even bother about such mushy stuff anyway?" _Sonic

Sonic knows this is a fact but he shouldn't be bothered by it and is confused. He doesn't know how to deal this sort of thing and now wonders how to properly resolve it without being immature about it.

The silence made it even worse for Sonic since he there is nothing to preoccupy him. At least within the next 5 minutes, Sonic continued to think about it when a sudden earthquake jolted. Sonic immediately assume position. Then a sudden burst of light flashed close to Sonic. Sonic is blinded for the moment as a portal appeared. Within a few seconds, the portal being stable, a figure quickly jumped out anticipating whatever it may greet her.

"_Hmmm… I hope Marine is able to get it right this time. I didn't like the last world I entered in." _Blaze

Sonic is relieved upon hearing that familiar voice.

"_Blaze?" _Sonic

"_Sonic? So we finally got the dimensional coordinates right. It has been a long time since we last seen each other. How are you?" _Blaze as in to extend a handshake greeting

"_I am okay, Blaze. It has been a long time. So what brings you to our dimension?" _Sonic returning the gesture

"_Well, it is actually nothing serious, Sonic. I always wanted to visit you after the many accidental visits we had in the past and I think I am in the mood for a vacation or two. Guarding the Sol Emeralds has become a lot of work." _Blaze

"_It's cool for you to be visiting us but shouldn't the Sol Emeralds and this portal be in any danger if you are here?" _Sonic

"_It's no problem." _Blaze

Blazed walked up to the portal and with her hand extended the portal quickly circulated into a ring and transformed into a bracelet device.

"_Very impressive. So that is like a portable gate?" _Sonic

"_Yes. So is it okay I stay with you guys for a while?" _Blaze

"_Well sure. It would be an honor to escort a good and beautiful friend." _Sonic

"_Eh?" _Blaze blushed

* * *

QBH: Alright, so I did carry out my earlier idea but I wonder how Sonic will react to this.

Amy: I am pretty sure he would be upset at you like I would if my game canon personality.

Shadow: Still at least you are making things even for all of us so we will gladly follow your story.

QBH: Well thanks but ... I am not causing you to be upset about this right?

Amy and Shadow: None at all, we are starting to enjoy this development.

QBH: Alright now if I could diplomatically talk Sonic to calm down.

Sonic: Before I pummel you for making this lovey-dovey section?

QBH: Okay so in repentance. I will now dedicate the next panel for my personal history with the Sonic series. Anyway this ends this chapter. See you guys soon for the next chapter!


	7. Chapter 7: Conflicting Feelings

QBH: So I have to explain my personal history with the Sonic series?

Sonic: Yeah! It is about time.

QBH: But since this will take some time, so it will be a series of post.

Sonic: Sure, Just narrate it.

QBH: Right. So since I am born in 1991, I don't have any recollection of playing the classic series although my first time playing Sonic is actually at a barbershop when I was about 6 years old, I didn't know the game back then but I do know the iconic level I played while I was having my hair cut; it was Chemical Plant Zone from Sonic 2.

Sonic: Interesting.

QBH: Other than that, I was totally unaware well except the other forms of media that is not game based.

Sonic: Oh! Great! Care to explain that?

QBH: Soon. Anyways, I present you guys the chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 7: Conflicting feelings.**

* * *

"_This is the first time someone has complimented me that way? Though do you think I am really beautiful now, Sonic?" _Blaze

Sonic quickly realized what he said but upon checking again, it has been years since he had interacted with Blaze. He is quick to notice that the years have been very kind to the princess as her body has shown to be like any woman of her age. This made Sonic embarrassed that he said something like that.

"_Well to be honest, I was just speaking without thinking but … you definitely have changed. I bet you are doing well for your people back home." _Sonic

"_Yes. Though about your compliment, it is the first time I had been admired this way. I am flattered." _Blaze

"_Still now how are you going to spend your vacation here? I don't know a good place for you to stay." _Sonic

"_Is okay at your place? I don't see this is a problem. I can just use my portal to get back in and out though I need just an empty space to active it." _Blaze

"_Well. I guess you can stay at my place though are you sure able to stay at a commoner's place?" _Sonic

"_It is fine. Well thank you for giving me this chance." _Blaze

Blaze quickly gave Sonic a close hug as a sign of thanks. Though Blaze gave a strong intimate hug, Sonic actually like it.

"_It's no trouble, Blaze. So why won't we get going? I still have to show you around town." _Sonic

Blaze quickly let go as Sonic led her back to the city.

* * *

Meanwhile, Shadow and Amy calmly walked towards destination, striking a pleasant conversation along the way.

The restaurant is surprisingly wasn't full despite the lunch hour. As soon as both entered, they were seated immediately. All around them though some of the eaters have begun to exchange whispers surrounding the two but both try their best not to be concern. Quickly though they behave like any other patron and ordered a simple lunch together.

Shadow of course was more on edge than Amy given the rumors are still prevalent over the hedgehog's previous actions and tries to focus on Amy who is surprisingly calm though she would react the same way if provoked. Shadow is starting to appreciate Amy more and more given how much Amy is willing to get together with him.

Lunch came and went for the two and both calmly paid and left. As they strolled a bit, Amy finally wanted to know if Shadow is okay.

"_Are you okay? I know I shouldn't ask about it." _Amy

"_I didn't see you behave like you were concerned about the others' gossip?" _Shadow

"_I am used to the gossip about me most of the time. It seems that I always attract attention no matter what I do." _Amy

"_That's interesting. Still how did you enjoy your lunch?" _Shadow

"_It taste good like usual. I came to that place once in a while. Still do you still want to hang around with me? I have something I want to do today." _Amy

"_Well, you mentioned you were going to go shopping? Is this more clothes?" _Shadow

"_Maybe, I wanted to check if there any interesting set of clothes I want. I know you wouldn't go so I can let you go after you escort me to the mall." _Amy

"… _Maybe I am interested this time granted I want to see you in various outfits just this once." _Shadow

Amy is surprised upon hearing this.

"_Sure. Since when are you interested? I mean you have Rouge for a partner in your missions. I am rather plain compared to her." _Amy

"_I rather have you than her besides … I think she has someone else in her mind." _Shadow

Amy blushed heavily since this is the first time someone went clothing shopping with her and Shadow himself noticed Amy's embarrassment and gave a small smirk that he finds this scene cute.

* * *

Meanwhile, in another part of town, Knuckles have perched on top of a tower hoping he can find his target.

"_This is the third time this week; she couldn't just let it go couldn't she?" _Knuckles

Knuckles is once again upset that the Master Emerald is still under threat. The last time though as he just went back from his house to the Shrine, it was covered in graffiti written in things like: "It will be mine." "I won't let you be at peace that easy. And kiss marks.

Though every time he confronts his rival, she always proves denial with no evidence but this time however Knuckles is able to find one. Then after securing the Master Emerald he sets his culprit.

Upon checking all over the city, he can guess where his rival is and after much thought he had to make a lucky guess and after a big sigh he had to set out just to make his hunch is correct.

Knuckles landed in one part of the city and seeing a nearby jewelry store, he can already deduced that she would come out of the store. And right on queue out came Rouge, feeling in a good mood about seeing the new stock of jewels displayed.

"_Alright Rouge! I finally caught you with trying to claim the Master Emerald! There's no way you can deny me this time!" _Knuckles

"_I don't know what you are talking about. I admit I want the Master Emerald for my collection but since you are too stubborn, I gave up and I have others to try instead." _Rouge

"_Yes, that is indeed true but why would you are also stubborn just why wouldn't you leave the Master Emerald alone?" _Knuckles

"_I don't know what you mean? Clearly I wasn't anyway near the Master Emerald Shrine." _Rouge

"_Then explain this?" _Knuckles as he pull out the lipstick

"…" Rouge

(Awkward silence)

"_Are you sure that is your evidence? And why were you carrying that around with you?" _Rouge

"_You are the only one I know that use this shade of lipstick! Besides then who would write on the Emerald with the lipstick and also tried to claim it?" _Knuckles

"_Okay, first off a gal shouldn't waste something useful like that lipstick and second, that is mine but it was missing that same night." _Rouge

"_I am not buying that lie this time! If you want the Master Emerald so badly then I can sell you it already." _Knuckles

"_Wait I maybe a jewel thief but I won't accept that. Why are you thinking of getting rid of a sacred treasure that is supposed to belong to your tribe for generations?" _Rouge

"_I may have accepted the role as the guardian of the Master Emerald which is a sacred tradition but I can't deal with your persistent attempts at taking it so I don't want to suffer any more of this!" _Knuckles

"_I … I am really sorry. But I guess my plan didn't work after all." _Rouge confesses

"_So you actually admit it?" _Knuckles

"_Eep! … Yes, I did but I had to admit that I had a better motive to do all that." _Rouge

"_And what would that be, more riches for yourself to keep?" _Knuckle

"_Can we discuss this in a more secluded place? We are making a scene now." _Rouge embarrassed

Knuckles forgot about that city crowd and they were all staring at them since he started this whole mess. He quickly apologized and slowly left with Rouge also following him out of embarrassment.

Soon enough they were now at a bay, then after an awkward silence, Knuckles felt bad and tries to break the ice again.

"_Okay … so I am sorry for screaming at you like that. Still what is the reason for you to keep using your attempts at the Master Emerald for?" _Knuckles

Rouge of course isn't exactly comfortable to admit it but since years of doing this lead to no development, it is no too late to say it. Rouge slowly approach Knuckles embarrassed.

"_I am so sorry for never admitting it but … (kisses him). I have always liked you ever since our confrontation back then in the ARK." _Rouge

Knuckles is surprised and yet speechless

"_Just now did you just …" _Knuckles

"_Yes … and I meant it this time. You have been making me think about you from time to time. I apologize for so many of the acts I have done." _Rouge

"_I don't know what to say." _Knuckles

"_But … do you believe me this time? I am worried that I am not getting through you unlike before." _Rouge

"_Alright, I believe you for now but prove to me that your feelings are genuine for a long time." _Knuckles

"_I understand, I have to build your trust all over again but we are okay now?" _Rouge

"_Yes." _Knuckles

This follows with a warm hug between the two.

* * *

In another part of the town, Shadow and Amy continued a casual conversation as they walked through their destination. It seemed odd that even though they have never had a conversation in the past. Amy still felt a bit insecure that Shadow is being this soft and calm compared to his more intimidating appearance.

"_Still I wonder would you look like besides your usual outfit." _Shadow

_I don't know. This is the first time I had someone go with me shopping for clothes and …" _Amy nervously blushed

"_What? Is it because of me accompanying you of all people? Yes, it is rather odd but I don't mind." _Shadow

"_Does that mean you don't care what others opinion of you?" _Amy

"_I am not being mean towards others it is just that I don't want people to get involved already." _Shadow

"_I can understand that but why now?" _Amy

"_I don't see anything wrong trying to change and I am grateful for this." _Shadow

"_Okay but I don't know. I doubt you would be able to tolerate me wasting our day shopping and I doubt you have a sense of style also." _Amy

"_But does Sonic ever did this sort of thing?" _Shadow

"_Well what do you think?" _Amy

This made Shadow to grin making Amy also give the same.

"_Well it would be a first for both of us. I don't see anything wrong with trying something new." _Shadow

"_Yeah and well we are here." _Amy

They were preoccupied as they chat that didn't notice they are at their destination. Even in any given day, it seemed normal for everyone except some noticed Shadow and began to hear rumors, this of course made Amy nervous since he did accompany her in his own word, so she had to be her usual behavior and tries still to do her usual browsing.

Amy at first felt nervous upon entering the first store she had in mind and started to check a few clothes, in little time she is able to try a few outfits in mind. All the while though is a bit interested as he watched Amy in the various outfits but him at first silent when Amy asks:

"_Is this seemed fitting?" _Amy while trying out and checking a very simple light blue dress.

"… _It actually suits you." _Shadow

Amy is a bit surprise Shadow is providing feedback but both were expressing a sense of awkwardness, Amy has been getting praise from Shadow, making her appreciate him more and more; while Shadow he doesn't admit it yet but the more he looks at Amy posing innocently the more he likes her.

Oddly, as Amy is dragging Shadow for about 15 stores until they took a stop at a fast food place for a break. Amy now feels so bad that she has to apologize.

"_Gee… Time flew by so fast. Thanks for helping me choose some new outfits. Don't worry, I am done for today. Sorry for making you follow and hold some of my baggage." _Amy

"_It is no trouble. Still I did found myself to enjoy today too." _Shadow admits

"_Really? But is there anything else you want to do?" _Amy

"_Maybe … just stay here. I am just going to get what I need." _Shadow

Shadow calmly walked away. Amy of course is still feels awkward either not knowing what would Shadow do now but as she casually drink and also eats some of the snacks. Shadow though quickly head to a jewelry store that caught his eye and proceeds to enter it.

* * *

QBH: So regarding my slow pace, I admit that I am uploading once per week. It doesn't matter when I would upload as long there is one.

Amy: It is okay, don't try to tire yourself just to make a deadline you set yourself.

QBH: Right. Though I still am sticking to my quota of every upload sometime in the week.

Shadow: So in regards to the story?

QBH: It is still on course, though I am feeling bad it isn't close to canon.

Sonic: Nah! There isn't anything you should be worrying about.

QBH: Gee. Sure this ends this chapter. See you guys soon for the next chapter!


	8. Chapter 8: Friendly Gestures

QBH: So I have to explain my personal history with the Sonic series part 2.

Sonic: You mentioned other media so care to explain.

QBH: So I point out that I have watched the early Sonic cartoons before Sonic X.

Sonic: What about the comics?

QBH: Even though I bought Archie comics, the Sonic comics is something I was never interested in though I have stumbled copies whenever I can find one.

Sonic: Ever discuss more about your game experiences with my franchise?

QBH: Soon. Anyways, I present you guys the chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 8: Friendly Gestures**

* * *

Shadow entered the jewelry store, hoping he can find what he wanted. It may sound silly for him to be there but he wanted to give to something to Amy back. Even though he did join the shopping on his accord, he didn't see anything wrong and he did enjoy a little seeing Amy act like her usual self as she tried various outfits and he also complimented and chose some of them and felt there is still something missing.

As Shadow browse the display, he felt he knew a good piece of jewelry would add a touch but he is still curious on what kind. Seeing Shadow actually browsing the jewelry, the store owner personally approached Shadow and politely greeted him like any other customer.

"_Good afternoon, Sir. I see you are looking for something of good value." _Owner

"_Perhaps, I have something in mind. Do you have anything that compliment a girl's beauty?" _Shadow

"_We do have those but can you describe the girl for me? Is she a special friend or just an acquaintance?" _Owner

"_I can say she is just a friend, nothing more." _Shadow

"_Though why give her such a fine gift, sir?" _Owner

"_I thought she deserve something great that shows how grateful I am to her." _Shadow reluctantly admits

"_Well … doing this seems to be a good decision on your part though I think I might have something that might match what you need." _Owner

The owner then presented Shadow a pair of jade emerald shape earrings.

"_This actually seems to be the one I am looking for. It would definitely make her happy. Though how much does it going to cost?" _Shadow

"_Actually the price is actually reasonable; 250 rings." _Owner

Shadow actually didn't react to the price considering it is reasonable and humbly pays for them. Shadow felt relieved he found what he hoped would be a good way of expressing his thanks to Amy.

* * *

Meanwhile, Amy began to feel worried that Shadow may have ditched her. This has happened with Sonic multiple times in the past and for her; she just had to accept it inevitably. As soon as Amy finishes the snacks she bought, Shadow returned sporting a calm smirk, this made Amy concerned.

"_I thought you would ditch me like Sonic." _Amy

"_Please … I am not the same as that faker. He clearly shouldn't have treated you better than this." _Shadow

"_That happened years ago, Shadow. I don't know if he has matured since then." _Amy

"_Well … did he ever give you appreciation for everything you have done for him before?" _Shadow

"_Hm… not really. Do you even have to argue with that?" _Amy

"_I guessed not." _Shadow grinned

Shadow then give her the jewelry case.

"_Here … this is to show my thanks." _Shadow

"_But … I can't accept this. I am already worried that all the things I keep doing with you have been ticking you off." _Amy

"_Please, I don't find this activity to be meaningless. Still I wanted to find something to compliment some of the clothes you bought today." _Shadow

"_Well … okay." _Amy

Amy opened the case seeing the earrings.

"_These are nice, Shadow. Thank you." _Amy giving her usual smile

Shadow actually smiled also in returned.

After the two continue to have their snack, both think it is time for them to head back to Amy's apartment.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sonic has escorted Blaze to his place. Though he still felt awkward since he never noticed how attractive Blaze has become. Even though he has spent times with Amy, they weren't exactly a good way to address his friend. Still once they arrive at his home, he had to be a gentleman.

"_Okay, let me open the door for you." _Sonic

"_Now, you don't have to be so formal towards me, I am a guest to your dimension. It's okay for you to be yourself. Don't try to hard trying to impress me." _Blaze

"_Well … I haven't been very good to my other friends before. I still have some social flaws with some of them." _Sonic

After escorting Blaze in and giving her a small tour of his place, they are now in the living room talking.

"_This is very rare for the easy going hero to be now displaying awkward social graces." _Blaze

"_Now don't be so mean to me too. After being nice and friendly to you too before, at least show some humility." _Sonic

"_Now … now, Sonic. I was just kidding. Though it feels cute you act this immature. So I don't mind, please I want to get you once more again. After all, I decided to visit you here on my own accord." _Blaze

"_That's great for you to be here and all though is there for you to be here? I really want to know." _Sonic

Blaze then leaned a little blushing towards to Sonic making him uncomfortable.

"_You have proven yourself time and time again how heroic your efforts are. You never seize to amaze even until now. I really want to know you much longer and deeper than before." _Blaze

"_The feeling is the same. So is there anything I should know that I be aware that I should be careful for?" _Sonic

"_Well I have learned to be mellow a bit but how can I even tell you that. It would take some time for both of us to learn but …" _Blaze

Blaze leaned even more inviting Sonic to follow until Blaze stopped herself.

"_I will restrain myself for now. Still I wonder what you make you think you are attracted to me for this time when you know that Amy would know about this." _Blaze

"_You don't have to worry about that though. If you must know that I have settled that issue with Amy years ago. Though I still feel I am not boyfriend material, I have reacted too immature in front of my friends before." _Sonic

"_Well it is not too late for you to act mature now can't you." _Blaze

"_I guess not … though do I have to be taught from you, my lady?" _Sonic

"_Why not? Think of it as payment for my stay. Don't worry I will make it easier and make it a bit fun for you." _Blaze

"_I bet I am not going to like this." _Sonic reluctantly admits

* * *

Meanwhile back to Knuckles and Rouge, they were hanging about this time still despite their admittance to their feelings, it hasn't progress from that.

"_So … are you still after the Master Emerald even until now?" _Knuckles

"_If it makes you feel better then no. I have dropped that after all these years. Still I am not giving up being a jewel thief since my ambition is still to get as much jewels as I can." _Rouge

"_Still determined as ever as expected; you haven't changed." _Knuckles

"_Why thank you. Now are you ready for one more round?" _Rouge

"_You just couldn't stop after all of this? Sure, why not." _Knuckles

"Rouge gives a rather confident and alluring smile as she leaned forward to give Knuckles a more intimate kissing.

* * *

Back at Amy's Apartment, Shadow and Amy arrived home and while Amy had to enter her bedroom to sort her new purchases leaving Shadow behind to be once again at the balcony staring at the horizon; reflecting again about today.

"_It has been a long time since I had been at peace, enjoying the simple things and actually being in others company." _Shadow

As Shadow spends more time talking to himself, Amy as she placed all her new clothes away, remembers the earrings Shadow gave her and places them at top of her dresser. After placing her new clothes away she tried the new earrings, she smiled that it matched her eyes and after putting the earrings back in the box, she had to head back to Shadow.

Shadow in the meantime is now bored and feeling oddly ticked like before. Amy again guesses that Shadow would be out in the balcony and promptly approached him.

"_Are you okay being by yourself again?" _Amy

"_Why take so long to just get those new clothes away?" _Shadow

"_I am sorry once again. Okay I deserve to be punished this time." _Amy

"_I am not going that far. I don't mean to be totally annoyed, besides I did get to see how beautiful you looked in those outfits you have tried today." _Shadow

"_That … is a bit too much coming from you, Shadow." _Amy embarrassed

"_Why? I mean, it is true I rarely say anything of a compliment but you deserve it. It's odd that he hasn't done anything like this hasn't he?" _Shadow

"_That's true but I … you have been making feel uncomfortable because of this. I am still not used to this. I mean … sure I would be doing the same thing to Sonic but …" _Amy

"_Then why didn't he return those feelings? I am not forcing you to make a choice but it has been your own path to take. Why are you still hesitant to me?" _Shadow

"_It's just … that I am afraid. There I admit it. I don't want to suffer anymore." _Amy

"… _Suffer? You aren't showing any pain?" _Shadow

"_Don't you get it? I had my own delusion! I had conflicts about love. I had conflicts on my own path, happiness and all that." _Amy

"_Are you afraid to try again? It seems you couldn't be any more different than me and yet you were the one who opened up to me. So can't I do the same?" _Shadow

"_Yes but why giving me this chance and coming from you?" _Amy

"_This isn't a demand or an order. I am willing to be here for you on my own accord. So it's rare for me to do this and I want to see you happy just like you used to." _Shadow

"_Well … alright but I am sorry again for today. This time we will pick what you wanted to do tomorrow." _Amy

Shadow thought about it and actually asked.

"_You mentioned you wanted to improve your skills, so why not let me test them." _Shadow

"_Are you sure I can train now with you? But can I even go well against you?" _Amy

"_Saying that admits defeat already. How can you prove that you can be a hero like Sonic? Don't worry I care about you too." _Shadow admits

"_Right. I need to gain more confidence. Okay then, it is your call tomorrow. I'll just get ready for that, okay?" _Amy

Amy went back inside to get things ready; leaving Shadow once again to himself granted he guess it makes sense to be prepared though given that he made this decision and she accepts it without hesitation made him worried. He is concern that she is really that unaware or naïve still.

Nevertheless, this is the first time in a long time he had someone willing to take him on other than Sonic. He isn't sure that he should be pleased at such an opportunity to check on his skills or worried it may have cause a problem.

Amy then reluctantly as she reached for basic necessities like bandages, extra clothes since she has to train the whole day with Shadow, so she has to be prepared for the worst of the worst. Having remembered Shadow's ways in fighting his opponents, she expects more pain than she had received in her lifetime but backing down from a challenge is something that she is familiar with and this isn't the first time she has done so.

After an hour has passed, Shadow now more cranky than usual because of his boredom now decides to head back inside and talk again to Amy about his proposed training. As he does go back in, he saw Amy reading quietly about First Aid Techniques.

"_Do you already expect to get hurt? I am not going to put you out of your misery." _Shadow

"_Saying that doesn't reassure me anything. Given that you have a tendency to have no mercy towards anyone who gets in your way. It doesn't seem bad to actually be prepared for your brutality." _Amy

"_I would be offended to be called that but I promised that I would only push you until I think you have enough." _Shadow as he sat beside Amy

"_Still I know I will not enjoy this." _Amy

"_If you want to improve you have to endure training, no matter how painful it takes." _Shadow

"_Just promise me that you are responsible in taking care of me while we do training tomorrow." _Amy

"_I promise." _Shadow

* * *

QBH: So regarding my chapter, I am still not sure how the views translate to?

Shadow: Why be concern with that? You are making this on your own accord.

QBH: Yeah about that, I have to announce that the fanfic will be uploaded much slower than once was, I say about a new one every 2 weeks or so.

Amy: Why the sudden announcement?

QBH: I am having a difficult time now since real life is getting more complicated.

Shadow: But you are making this story right?

QBH: Sure and this ends this chapter. See you guys soon for the next chapter!


	9. Chapter 9: Friendships or Romances?

QBH: So, I just had to speak out about my gaming experience with Sonic.

Sonic: Yeah pretty much though since you are the same age as me, how did you get to know the Sonic franchise?

QBH: I did though my experience is way different. Since I grew up with a Nintendo products mostly, I am clueless with the Sonic series unless you counting the Archie comics.

Sonic: Well what made you decide to go from the Nintendo camp?

QBH: Since I got playing Smash Bros. Brawl. I finally relented and joined in picking Sonic games with Sonic colors as my first Sonic game. That and well I bought a PS3 for other series not exclusively made to Nintendo systems.

Sonic: But you are now putting this series with your current set of games?

QBH: Absolutely. Anyways, I present you guys the chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 9: Friendships or Romances?**

* * *

Meanwhile, Sonic had to endure a little bit of crash course on being a rather formal, though Blaze seemed to enjoy Sonic's attempts though given that he is trying his best. Blaze does though admire Sonic's willingness despite his more relaxed and more carefree personality.

"_I really don't know if I should take all this lessons seriously." _Sonic

"_I guess though why did you willingly allow yourself to be taught even basic good manners?" _Blaze

"_It's rather silly to even explain. I feel really bad that I acted a jerk to most of my friends at times and I can't even express how sorry I am when I was just fooling around." _Sonic

"_Well Sonic, why admit this me? I mean I haven't actually experienced your full attitude to me." _Blaze

"_I guess with you that I have a clean slate. I want to start out fresh for once, you understand, right?" _Sonic

"_It's fine to admit your mistakes and learn from them but I shouldn't be the only one who should hear this. Have you admitted how much of a fool you have become to your friends?" _Blaze

"_I … never actually genuinely admit I have my issues to my friends. Do you think they will forgive me after putting up my bad antics?" _Sonic

"_Like you said, it would be nice of you to actually admit it fully. Well … we all accept each other's flaws and mistakes but all of us will remain friends no matter what." _Blaze as she placed one hand on Sonic's shoulder

"_Gee … that is very considerate of you. You have changed so much since we last met. I guess I should give you a tour of our world since you had been focused on guarding the Sol Emeralds." _Sonic

"_Thank you. Though make sure you can do what you just told me alright? I am looking forward to so much to see in this dimension." _Blaze

It didn't take long for the two of them to check Sonic's house before setting out.

* * *

Meanwhile back to Knuckles and Rouge. They were still now in the awkward relationship phase.

"_I admit that I have a soft spot for you but I wish I can know that your words are sincere and I know that you are genuinely admitting them to me." _Knuckles

"_I understand. You still couldn't believe me after years of being a cunning jewel hunter. Though why you did also boast that you are great at finding treasures?" _Rouge

"_It's a skill I have learned because I have the Master Emerald to keep guarding but that I am well aware of other treasures in my spare time." _Knuckles

"_And would you like it like this?" _Rouge

Rouge then give Knuckles a warm and passionate kiss. Knuckles had tasted Rouge's lips before but this time however it felt genuine. Knuckles admits this is the kind of thing he can get away with Rouge as let his hands show this arousal. Rouge is surprised by this and blushed uncomfortably.

"_Since when did someone as thick headed as you can do this? It finally shows you aren't that dense?" _Rouge

"_I'll let that slide for now but I'll prove to you that I am not that dense." _Knuckles

"_Then since you are already an adult why not tonight? I mean if you really prove to me that you are. I'll be coming over to your place. Hope you are ready by then." _Rouge

Rouge quickly flew away leaving Knuckles now mesmerized but is now shocked recalling since both are adult ages then the first thing that came to his mind is that he can feast on her. This made him somehow angry that he really needs to find help. Since Sonic isn't exactly the best person for this matter, he hoped Tails could help him now and quickly heads to his place.

* * *

Back at Amy's apartment, after Amy reading the first aid book for 30 minutes leaving Shadow upset and bored though he is expressing it in his usual attitude. This went unnoticed until Amy said.

"_You know I am not putting you on a leash so you can do anything if you pleased." _Amy

"_Though that meant I am considering myself a rude guest, I already told you that I am under your home. So I can't just do anything that may upset you." _Shadow

"_I do get your point but what do you have in mind? Is there anything you would like for me to do?" _Amy as she placed the book away

Shadow then lean closer and put his hand in Amy's cheek causing Amy to be surprised.

"_I want to be honest with you…" _Shadow

"_What do you mean? I … don't understand what you are trying to do." _Amy overwhelmed

"_What do you think of me?" _Shadow

"_What? I … just can't answer that!" _Amy

Amy could hear her heart beat loudly and this isn't the first time either but she still knows she isn't dropping her guard like this. She is just trying not to admit this change of mood and tries to fight back.

"_Still … I couldn't deny that there is something that I can sense from you. How can I be a friend to you if you can't tell me?" _Shadow

"_If you keep putting it this way you are bound to get smacked! I don't care if you are acting dashing now or I will get hit for this but try not to push this." _Amy

This threat doesn't work, Shadow then softly asked

"_Just answer my question and I will give you your space back." _Shadow

"_You may never be like Sonic but I admit that there is something about you that is better than he could ever will." _Amy

"_That's better. Amy … I have to be honest that I am starting to appreciate you." _Shadow

"_By acting like you is a smooth operator, nice try! It will take a better effort to get through to me." _Amy

"_I see so I am sorry about what I done. I was just bored. Still you aren't denying about this wouldn't you?" _Shadow

"_Be reasonable, Shadow! It's true that I am not against this but I am not easily swayed yet. I am still on guard that you will cause something to me and I will not be extremely happy about it soon." _Amy

She soon stormed outside both embarrassed and mad, hoping that he would at least respect her privately.

Shadow is surprised but admits that the move didn't work though he did gave the tactic a try and has to resort to other means but this is the first time, he admits to himself that his goal is to get closer to Amy and he had to make this up somehow. Realizing the time, he decides to try and make dinner for the two of them as a start of an apology. Though he knows that there will be a training segment tom, he hoped this will set the mistake he had done on his part.

* * *

In another section of Central City, Sonic took Blaze around town and took their time admiring the sights of the bustling city. Not long after, they were now in a seemingly empty park.

"_Why not stop here? We had been roaming around for quite some time." _Blaze

"_Yeah, why not! I am kind of tired roaming around." _Sonic

It didn't take them long till they find an empty bench and both sat down.

"_So … how was your first day? I mean we had quite an interesting day." _Sonic

"_Well … yeah. It was certainly interesting. Still I have one thing I wanted to ask now." _Blaze

"_And what would that be?" _Sonic

Blaze then put her hand into Sonic and despite her nervousness asks:

"_I am lucky I was introduced to you. Sorry for being hostile at first but I realize that I am fortunate to have good friends now. Although it may sound weird but … I have liked you after our many adventures together." _Blaze

"_Thanks but … I am not sure. This is the first time; I get appreciated for what I have done. Still, I never paid attention to you before and how beautiful you are now." _Sonic

"_Oh! But what about Amy? I thought with her being one of your friends then it should have been and the last time I checked she was quite possessive of her about you." _Blaze

"_You don't have to worry about her. I had a simple talk with her but I didn't feel bad that I wasn't looking for a commitment at the time. Though I maybe a bit late in the relationship department." _Sonic

"_I see … did you actually break her heart then?" _Blaze

"_No. Actually we talked about it and she understood it quite well. We were spending our time more and more apart. It is kind of sad that she is always looking up to me. I should feel happy that I didn't destroy my friendship with Amy but I am not sure yet that I gone over the guilt of 'breaking up with her'." _Sonic

Blaze then puts her hand in Sonic's face and smiled

"_I am sure that you did your best and I am glad." _Blaze

"_Really thanks." _Sonic

Sonic didn't realize it until Blaze leaned and gave Sonic a kiss.

"_This meant that I can have you. I am admitting it now that there should be nothing between us then." _Blaze

"_I … one more please." _Sonic

Blaze didn't even refuse as this time Sonic isn't shocked as he too felt the gesture now.

"_Blaze, that kiss sure felt special but … are you sure?" _Sonic

"_Of course. Granted you are the only one who has shown me how gifted you are. I am happy that I have been accepted and changed my attitude for the better." _Blaze

"_I should admit to you that I am not comparing you to Amy but you were a bit aloof and stubborn much like your name … though it actually suits you. I can see that burning sensation just how I can feel the wind at times." _Sonic

"_Yes. I can feel that sensation from you though." _Blaze

"_Now, can why not give me a good some heat in my lips again?" _Sonic

"_If you ask you will receive." _Blaze

Blaze started it again this time making sure Sonic actually felt their kiss.

* * *

Back at Amy's apartment, while Shadow is busy making dinner, Amy outside on her balcony is still trying to calm and reflect or address Shadow's recent move.

"_Really? Why would he do such an act? I mean … Shadow looked very smooth of him but _(slaps herself ashamed) _I still not sure whether to accept it all. Sonic never did this kind of thing." _Amy

Of course Amy realize that it has been so long since she had a romantic episode but she knows from experience that she took it hard and isn't willing to jump in again. Granted she and Sonic never got together, she is hesitant because of Shadow. Shadow is in a way different than Sonic now and how is she going to deal with him if he continues to acts like he is.

"_(Sigh) I maybe hard on Shadow for that but knowing him he would act on things no matter how big the goal is. I am still aware I won't give in yet and I not backing down from someone like him." _Amy

Amy's attitude still hasn't changed that she can be persistent at times and naturally any challenge isn't going to be hassle but now will she be able to handle since Shadow is a guest for a while.

Amy admits now that she should apologize for easily rejecting Shadow despite his good act which she actually liked and points for him since Sonic never did that in any way. Also she had to answer Shadow's simple question and where does it stand for the two of them.

* * *

Meanwhile at Tails shop in the Mystic Ruins, Tails had been thinking what special gift he had in mind for Amy. He is talking over the communicator with Cream over what Amy likes until am unexpected knock on the door.

"_Someone's at the door, I am sorry but could you wait till I answer that." _Tails

"_Sure thing. I still had to go through our list for the party, right Cheese?" _Cream

"_Chao, Chao!" _Cheese

The door was banging loudly enough for Tails to get annoyed.

"_I wonder who it could be." _Tails

"_Tails! I need your help!" _Knuckles barge in

"_What is it this time? Look I know you need help with the Master Emerald but isn't that your job?" _Tails

"_It is not the Master Emerald this time!" _Knuckles

"_Is this regarding Rouge? Sorry … I can't meddle with her, that's your problem." _Tails

Knuckles couldn't believe that it was that easy to deduce out but he still had to narrate what happened earlier.

* * *

QBH: So regarding the chapter, I have very little to say honestly.

Shadow: Then answer me this simple question?

QBH: And what would that be? I hope I won't get beaten up by you.

Shadow: That wouldn't happen and I have been curious as to what made you decide to make this in the first place?

QBH: It's a complicated story. Though I will explain in the future.

Shadow: Fine and I will say that I am not totally against your explanation.

QBH: Sure and this ends this chapter. See you guys soon for the next chapter!


	10. Chapter 10: Romantic Episode

QBH: So, I just had to speak out about common pairing triangle

Sonic: Oh please! Then explain your point of view?

QBH: As far is canon goes, it is open for interpretation. Since Sega would never explore this in their games and the other forms of media also juggles this suggestion but I will take game canon since this is still based on the games most of the time.

Amy: Are you suggesting there isn't something between me and Sonic?

QBH: I can place it close but no though since the cast doesn't have a fleshed out info and the way their interactions between each other also varies.

Shadow: You made your point clear. Though do you see this pairing legitimate?

QBH: Absolutely though explaining that would be for next time. Anyways, I present you guys the chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 10: Romantic Episode**

* * *

Amy felt a little bad for lashing out and now heads back inside to try and apologize; only seeing Shadow busy in the kitchen trying to cook a decent meal. Amy realizing Shadow's intentions was slightly relieved though she is still worried that there is still a dark motive for his acts. She tries to put the worries aside and calmly went back to the first aid book again.

Less than 1 hour later, Shadow is finished making the meal and set the table. As he did put some elegance into the dining, he had doubts something unusual of him.

"_Would Amy actually appreciate something like this? Granted she isn't that naïve and gullible. It may take much more that this but I am now curious as to make her happy. That's something I never considered before." _Shadow

Shadow of course never cared for anyone reasonably unless it does come across his goals. This particular had at first a clear goal but at the start he overestimated how much everything could not go the way he planned it. Shadow by at this point actually relented that it is no use trying to be the chess master in this ploy and in the end, he nearly forgotten that there is no reward after the brilliant goal he set out. He now just shrugged saying he is now brooding again and wants to put that behind.

Amy now really has put her defense on hold since she is trying to be prepared for the agreed training with Shadow tomorrow. It didn't take long for the aroma of the food to call her into the dining room. As Shadow put the finishing touches in the dining table, Amy finally enter the room.

"_I … never expected such class. This seems really pleasant of you to make Shadow. Since when did you have time to be this formal?" _Amy

"_Maria actually taught me a bit about formalities. I did have the time to learn more about it after all the events were settled peacefully." _Shadow admits

"_Sorry to hear that. So you learn also to cook a magnificent dinner by any chance?" _Amy

"_Yes, it does beat the usual grind what G.U.N. provides. So this is for what I have done earlier. At least this is a start for my actions." _Shadow

"_Well, sure you are forgiven but this seems a bit too much." _Amy as she took a seat at the simple dining table

"_I do owe you for the stay too, right? Besides this is a rare thing for me to do." _Shadow as he also took the opposite seat

"_But when do you act so formal when most of the time your blunt as a brick. Does Rouge or Omega see you behave this way?" _Amy

The comment did sting Shadow and is trying not to get upset.

"_Surprisingly, no though I couldn't say the same for you when things don't go your way." _Shadow retorts

The same sting is felt to Amy too.

"_Now let us not get into a grudge much. We are here to dine on your cooked food." _Amy

"_Yes. I hope you like what I made." _Shadow

The two finally became silent as they now sample their dinner. It didn't take long for Amy's face to show some amazement. It was actually made well enough to compare a good restaurant. Shadow actually sense this and give out a confident smirk.

"_This seems odd for you to make. If you didn't have a job as a special agent then you would make a fine chef." _Amy

"_I never sense this talent would be of good use since I was created as a …" _Shadow

"'_Ultimate Life form' I get the memo. Hearing that always make me feel you have become arrogant and yet I am jealous of your skills. I could never become anywhere near that level anyway." _Amy

"_I don't know how to respond to both at the same time. Granted it seems we don't have yet to see eye to eye." _Shadow

"_I do agree but let us try not to insult or force each other into immediate anger." _Amy

"_I for once also agree." _Shadow

* * *

While there small and meaningful conversation while having dinner is going on, at Tails' workshop in the Mystic Ruins after Knuckles narrating the events that happened earlier Tails tries to make sense out of all of it while a seemingly clueless Cream and Cheese watch from the communicator.

"_So why did you confront Rouge about her lipstick?" _Tails

"_That's not the point! Look, Rouge finally admits that she hasn't stopped liking me since I rescued her from that time near the Ark." _Knuckles

"_So? We already knew that! Just how dense are you?" _Tails

Cream and Cheese snickered a bit from the monitor.

"_Look … Rouge will be stopping by tonight to prove to me that she 'likes' me genuinely. I know this is out of your league but you always been our resident genius so help me." _Knuckles

Tails immediately told Cream that he will chat later regarding the party; Cream agreed to his request since she understood that this is adult talk and promptly signed off and decides to also go over the party plans by herself.

"_Knuckles, I maybe 12, so I don't even know what does Rouge would do but given her personality she would … even you would get the hint right?" _Tails

"_That's a possibility but could you at least give me tips on just for tonight? I mean she would be at my place later this evening." _Knuckles

"_I am sorry but you are on your own and don't you then get going back home before she arrives." _Tails

"_Well it was worth a try; anyway I'll inform you what will happen later. I bet you Sonic would be surprised." _Knuckles a bit smug

"_Given him, yeah I can't wait to see his reaction too." _Tails grinning

Knuckles at least cheer Tails up before leaving and everything was made back to normal as the former makes haste towards his home while the latter tries to contact Cream again.

* * *

Back to the park, Sonic and Blaze as the two were still in a weird state as the two were still locked in an embrace.

"_You don't want to let go so we can have dinner?" _Sonic

"_Maybe just one more kiss and treat me out then?" _Blaze

"_Of course." _Sonic

The two finally gave one more lasting kiss before setting out to a local restaurant walking hand in hand.

* * *

Meanwhile at Amy's apartment, Amy and Shadow were actually quiet eating dinner. It seemed that way until they both decided to clean up the dinner table.

"_Here I'll help." _Shadow

"_No, I will handle this by myself. It is my turn to be thankful for your exquisite meal. So you can clean away the leftovers if you like." _Amy

Shadow gave a typical reaction and actually did what Amy promptly told then again it was the right thing not to leave food out in the open.

After the two has finished their chores, Amy has tries to apologize and give Shadow a proper answer to his earlier advances. Now they were at the living room.

"_Shadow I am sorry for being resistant to your moves but you keep surprising me with them. I can't be totally wrong being defensive like you would." _Amy

"_Isn't that the same way he would respond when you were doing it to Sonic?" _Shadow

"_I never realized that when I was younger so I am open to getting close to you. I guess I am not used to this mutual interaction." _Amy

"_Then … I am not holding back now." _Shadow

Shadow then approached Amy and gives a tender hug.

"_Someone like you deserve better than what Sonic has ever done." _Shadow

"_Yes but I can't say the same for you. I … am glad you are likeable but this isn't forced, I hope." _Amy

"_I am grateful that you are so warm to me. I now want to be close to you like a friend should." _Shadow

"_Well … it can be done. We can be friends if you like but aren't you against that?" _Amy

"_I used to be too but …" _Shadow

Shadow's face leaned closer and closer while putting his hands to Amy's face. Amy is caught by the sensation and didn't budge, as if that attraction to him has surfaced. It didn't take long for Shadow to relax on and rub his face softly against hers. Amy really could hear her heart beat so loudly. This feeling is something she couldn't have dreamed of and felt she is actually happy.

Shadow decided to stop but Amy really didn't want this moment to actually end put her hand in his chin and said:

"_If you can't just hide then I will." _Amy

Shadow is surprised as Amy aimed for Shadow's lips; Amy finally admitted that it felt good to actually get what she longed for. Even if it wasn't Sonic, she has someone now who does reciprocate her feelings. Shadow felt the genuine warmth in Amy. It felt odd for him to admit but he couldn't deny that he does have a heart for Amy. It was a quick kiss though after that Amy now tries to retreat on her actions.

"_I … don't know what came over me." _Amy

"_But you did that without hesitation. I never expected it to be this quick." _Shadow

"_That's because I can't deny how alluring you have become. Shadow, I am sure this won't last long." _Amy

"_We will see, Miss Rose." _Shadow

Amy somehow didn't actually let go still content with him actually embracing her.

* * *

Knuckles back at his home in Angel Island, after having a calm dinner now has to expect what Rouge will pull on him but judging from what they did earlier in the day, he already expects more of removing their tension against each other.

Knuckles, being a hotheaded individual, isn't exactly calm about this and the nervousness made him worried that Rouge will just pull something up again. Thinking he may have forgotten to check on the Master Emerald one more time, proceeds to almost head out when a knock finally came to the door.

"_I am sorry to keep you waiting, Knuckles. I know you would get mad at me." _Rouge

"_Well at least you didn't back out on your act." _Knuckles

"_I can make it up to you from now on." _Rouge

Rouge then quickly as she came in, give Knuckles a delicious alluring kiss. Knuckles expected this but felt this one a bit more sincere and gladly accept it.

"_I am surprised you are not resisting to me. What are you hiding from me?" _Rouge

"_I got nothing to hide since I don't keep secrets. I used to be gullible and dense but so many interactions among friends have changed me a lot." _Knuckles

"_And I am the biggest contributor to your change? You still haven't matured from my point of view." _Rouge

"_Then … I would have asked that your jewels seemed to have grown bigger last time." _Knuckles

"_I never thought you would notice them. Still I think that isn't enough." _Rouge

"_If you insist then." _Knuckles

Knuckles then quickly swept Rouge by her feet and is now carrying her. Rouge is continued to be surprised and embarrassed. Knuckles already didn't beat around the bush and proceeded to head into his bedroom. Rouge didn't expect it to be this quick and as Knuckles lay her down in his bed, she still tries to manipulate him to stop.

"_Now, now … let us try not to be hasty. I didn't expect this when I came over." _Rouge

"_Don't trick me anymore. I can admit it to you much like you earlier did." _Knuckles

Rouge maybe the cunning thief/agent but this is the first time, her tactics is not working against her longtime rival. Knuckles sighed and seeing this is the first time she is vulnerable proceeds to make this worth every moment. Knuckles then proceeded to touch Rouge's more sensitive areas making her blush hard, Knuckles then aimed to strip Rouge's clothes. As soon as she saw his intentions, she understood he isn't the same the first time she met him.

"_You certainly aren't dense anymore. Come now a girl like me shouldn't wait around any longer." _Rouge

Rouge then let Knuckles do more of his arousal all the while adding a few kissing rounds in between. After that, Rouge completely vulnerable submitted to sexual intercourse finally to the person she has long been close to.

* * *

QBH: So regarding the story, I am hoping I didn't make it too over the top.

Amy: Are you just rubbing this romantic stuff already?

QBH: Not exactly. I just feel bad whenever I write the story though I am satisfied i get this done.

Shadow: But do you honestly like the way you have written so far?

QBH: Of course but I am have finished with the pairings there is no more ones I am going to admit.

Sonic: Alright. So are you going to get the story more exciting?

QBH: Sure and this ends this chapter. See you guys soon for the next chapter!

For more news, just follow me on twitter: QuietBoyHood ( HoodQuiet) If anybody read at this point.


	11. Chapter 11: The Night Continues

QBH: So the relationship triangle issue, I just had to open my mouth.

Sonic &amp; Shadow: Yes, It is already annoying that you are writing another shipping fic.

QBH: Cut me some slack and I cemented the thought that Sonic and Amy's relationship will never be used or explored in the games overall plot and in Shadow and Amy's case, their interactions in the games are almost no existent and the last time the two had any would be Sonic Adventure 2 and a little bit in Shadow the Hedgehog.

Amy: Though you are not making this just to create a supporting side, right?

QBH: Absolutely, I made this because I wanted to on my own accord. I know shipping is a dangerous area to go through espectially with a fanbase as broken as this. Oh Yeah! So I forgot to mention this story has reached another achievement: 1000 views!. Impressive. Anyways, I present you guys the chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 11: The Night Continues**

* * *

Back at Amy's apartment, both despite the touching moment of their embrace quickly retracted back to a separate scene of awkwardness. Amy didn't want to admit it that she has developed feelings for Shadow immediately and this seemed like an easy denial but it is because it acts as a precaution to her unlike her younger self. Both were quiet as Amy didn't face him while Shadow seems to try and reflect about his first intimate acts.

"_I am sorry for putting you in that situation earlier. I admit I am a bit blunt with this." _Shadow

"…" Amy

"_Look … as punishment you can hit me with whatever you have right now." _Shadow

Amy is surprised to hear from him, she at first embarrassed but smiled before turning back to smile.

"_This is rare for you to actually be humble, why would I stay mad at you? You are forgiven, silly." _Amy smiled sincerely

"_That's good to know." _Shadow actually smiled for once

"_Though this will not affect what are we going to do tomorrow, right?" _Amy then changed the mood

"_But I promised you I won't be that merciless. I wouldn't cause too much injury to someone is who is my host for my stay." _Shadow

"_I am wondering why I agreed to this training tomorrow." _Amy

"_It was just a suggestion. I had many choices for us tomorrow." _Shadow

""_I may not know those others you would have suggested but I guess I need to refine and sharpen my skills." _Amy

"_I am pleased to hear that. But I don't want you think about it, I doubt I don't want to intimidate you." _Shadow

"_Isn't that what you excel at? I am used to the notion that you would only give to people who actually can go equal to you and treat the rest like trash." _Amy

"_Why would you assume that? Anyway … I don't want us to go argue throughout the night. I am still sorry for being such a … inconvenience." _Shadow

"_Sure. I would be taking a quick shower before setting up the bed again though I hope you wouldn't cling to me as we sleep." _Amy

"_I am sure I can keep my hands to myself." _Shadow

"_Oh? But I thought you like to feel my warm body?" _Amy teased

"_Please be a good girl and just take a shower." _Shadow

Amy smiled and just quietly head to the bathroom.

"_I swear she may be taking lines only Rouge would say." _Shadow

The thought of Amy making a similar appearance, attitude and personality to Rouge made Shadow uncomfortable.

* * *

Meanwhile back at Knuckles' place, the couple in question is still in bed together. Rouge still awake after that moment, still couldn't believe about their sexual act and had thoughts of ditching Knuckles and escape into the night. She thought of that but she felt bad if she did. Of course, she had long admit that she is attracted to him, Rouge felt relieved that they admitted they are in love but before she tries to leave, Knuckles started to mumble.

"_Rouge … I … never … hated you…. (Snore)" _Knuckles

Rouge didn't move any further still as she quietly lay down listening him

"_Even … though we … but heads … too many times … I still care about you." _Knuckles

Rouge smiled at little recalling Knuckles would have never express this to her before. Rouge then fondly cuddle closer to Knuckles, happily admitting that she loves him and fell asleep as well.

* * *

Back at Amy's apartment, Shadow with his feet up the couch tries to take his mind busy but his recent interactions kept hounding him immensely especially that flirtatious move.

"_Again … why am I suddenly concentrated on Amy? I should just aim to be her friend. (Then recalling his oh so alluring talk and moves) Oh but how could I explain those stunts I pulled?" _Shadow

Shadow started to drift once more to his memories with Amy in particular. He had often had no malice against her well except the times both butt heads due to differences in opinion. Shadow admits he has opened up to her but he isn't yet sure that he really likes her.

Amy on the other hand as she bathe herself, display a perky attitude that she hasn't done in quite some time reflecting a bit that happened today with Shadow.

"_It sure has been an interesting day. I still can't believe Shadow is willing to partake with all of it. I give him points for that, Sonic wouldn't be caught dead doing something romantic for me." _Amy

Amy now recalls that she is doing the exact same habit she now doesn't want to do again.

"_Am I attracted to Shadow now? I swear that I won't do this again but … Shadow has been very easy to get along … for the most part. Like I said, I shouldn't just jump again like my younger self would but there is no denying … at least Shadow is making an effort to change himself for the better. I have to also do the same." _Amy thought

Even as she finished taking her shower, it never ended for her debating about her relationship with Shadow. It didn't take long for her dress in a white long sleeve buttoned up pajamas and head back to Shadow.

Shadow still sitting in the couch was busy reflecting once more until Amy returned.

"_I am sorry for taking so long; you can take a shower now if you like." _Amy

"_Sure. I need a good shower." _Shadow

Shadow didn't notice the more innocent looking pajamas and quietly head to the bathroom. Amy also didn't make any response to it as she just went back to the first aid book for one more read.

After Shadow is finished, Amy put the book away and went to fetch the extra pillows again but this time Shadow did act like a gentleman and assisted in carrying them to her bedroom. As they sat in the bed back to back, Amy finally asks Shadow an odd question.

"_This may upset you but I was just wondering …" _Amy nervous and yet didn't make eye contact.

"_What would that be? I can take any question you can ask me." _Shadow

"_Do … you want to be happy again?" _Amy nervously said

Shadow is surprised upon hearing this and faced her.

"_What are you trying to say?" _Shadow as he then tries to make Amy face him grabbing her shoulders

"_It is because … do you even want to be told what I see about you?" _Amy

"_Go ahead. No words can phase me." _Shadow

"_You … I can only sympathize with what you went through. You once live a happy life and now … you put a tough front and yet you feel empty. Is it alright for you to go back and be happy again?" _Amy nervously and embarrassingly said.

"_I guess I can't hide anything from you." _Shadow

He slowly bowed and easily confined himself to her

"_Am I that easy to be read? I really can't hide anything from you. It's no surprise to me how special you have become to me." _Shadow

"_What … do you mean? This isn't right." _Amy scared

"_I can't help it that you are like Maria to me now more than ever. I want to feel happy again. It felt odd for me to be close like you to openly be optimistic and accepting me even though so many times I repulse others." _Shadow

Shadow felt better to address why he did dream of last night.

"_About the reason I cling to you last night, I somehow dreamt of Maria and then you." _Shadow

"_Was I just replacing her now to you? I can't just accept that." _Amy

"_No … I have accepted she did sacrifice so much for me. I thought of you because she is always kind and caring of others." _Shadow

"_But … I didn't do anything special to get your attention before … so why now?" _Amy

"_It is just a coincidence that we are now spending time together but I don't regret meeting you now. In fact I will always be grateful that I am accepted by the people close to me." _Shadow

Shadow then shift his head and pull Amy into a warm embrace much to the latter's surprise. Amy once again couldn't deny this and smiled. No words could be expressed at the moment for now.

* * *

Meanwhile after one quiet dinner at one of the local restaurants, Sonic at first thought he should escort Blaze back to his place but Blaze made an offer.

"_It's getting late, Sonic. Is your home far from here?" _Blaze

"_Yes but we can take our time." _Sonic

"_Well … I have to decline; I am in the mood to make a quick run." _Blaze

"_If you insist, I'll race you." _Sonic

"_Oh; I am game." _Blaze

Both lined up in a starting marker and a proper countdown, the two sprinted within the city heading for Sonic's home.

* * *

Back at Amy's apartment, Shadow and Amy, still silent, slowly let go and then without saying a word Amy wanted to just go lie down and sleep feeling awkward on how can she react to Shadow being this warm and affectionate. Shadow himself didn't react as Amy did lie down but seeing that he also didn't want to make a reply he then place a pillow between the two of them and as he lie down both facing against each other, Amy at least had to be nice and promptly said:

"_Good Night, Shadow." _Amy

Shadow was surprised hearing this but he had to be courteous.

"_Good Night, Amy." _Shadow

Both then slowly drifted to sleep.

* * *

Later, Sonic and Blaze were in the middle of an intense race however both reached their destination and dead heat. Despite the tie both were relieved that their run is now over.

"_You seemed to have improved since the last time we raced. I am impressed." _Sonic

"_Thanks, though I have been training consistently since I have these flames." _Blaze

"_No wonder you have been burning brightly throughout today. I can feel the intensity coming from you." _Sonic

"_But I want to cool down for now. I am going back to my home dimension just to sleep." _Blaze

As she summoned the portal to her dimension, she parted with a kiss to Sonic.

"_I should at least give you a good night kiss. I'll be seeing you the first thing in the morning." _Blaze

"_Of course, I'll show you around the city again tomorrow." _Sonic

Blaze gave a smile as she heads back leaving Sonic reflecting about today.

"_I guess I am late to the romance party. This must be that feeling that Amy tried to do to me. Gee… I wonder how she is doing now." _Sonic

Sonic recalling that interaction he saw with Amy and Shadow made him nervous.

"_No! I am not jealous! I am worried for my friend. Shadow may be rough around the edges but still … I just want my friends to be alright." _Sonic

Sonic didn't want to be very concerned now and since it is still late he had to relax and head inside before also settle in for the night.

* * *

**(Entering into Shadow and Amy's dreams … again)**

* * *

Shadow is in a nearby beach staring at the horizon as the sun started to rise; it seemed peaceful … until someone called out to him.

"_I am here for our date, Shadow." _Amy

Shadow is surprised upon this and turned to see Amy dress in a black and red halter top and skirt.

"_I am surprised you remembered?" _Shadow

"_Really? Here I am all ready for you and this is the greeting I get?" _Amy

Shadow knows he is in a for a tough time.

Meanwhile, Amy is in Station Square nervously walking towards Twinkle Park. She is surprised to see a familiar face.

"_Ah! If it isn't my date? I wondered where you have been." _Shadow

Amy is taken aback by this and tries to reject calmly.

"_I am sorry but I thought it would be next week we agreed to this." _Amy lied

"_I can't wait any longer especially with someone as beautiful as you." _Shadow insists

Amy once again is worried.

* * *

QBH: So in Sonic related news, actually nothing interesting recently.

Sonic: That's a first.

QBH: Well not really, upon checking my Itunes, my most listened video game soundtrack is Sonic's.

Sonic: So I trumped on something over Mario, way to go!

QBH: I admit my favorite genre is rock music, so naturally I can't get enough the adrenaline sense and with combined the awesome soundtracks the Sonic games produced.

Sonic: Though which one is your favorite?

QBH: If it is from a game I played then it is: Chemical Plant Zone (Classic and Modern) and for the games I watched then it would be Radical Highway. So enough of my info corner. See you guys soon for the next chapter!

For more news, just follow me on twitter: QuietBoyHood ( HoodQuiet) If anybody read at this point.


	12. Chapter 12: Slow Morning

QBH: So nothing much is happening for me in this section.

Sonic: What is the last Sonic game you last played?

QBH: Sonic and All Stars Racing Transformed, I enjoyed the game but I should spend time playing the platformers too.

Shadow: Though anything else interesting happening?

QBH: Not much though I am exploring about the story since I have the story plot needed to work on. Anyways, I present you guys the chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 12: Slow Morning**

* * *

(When we last left the two protagonists, Shadow and Amy are experiencing their own dreams about each other.)

In Shadow's dream, Shadow is trying to be calm even though Amy is being her usual self. Shadow felt paranoid about this but he can't exactly pinpoint as to why he is worried. Amy didn't notice this and carried on her canon personality of being sweet and innocent until she noticed Shadow being grumpy than usual and tries to cheer him up the way she thought would.

"_Shadow … I am sorry for making this date boring but I can make this interesting even for you." _Amy teased

"_So … is it something childish?" _Shadow

Amy then approached Shadow slowly, hugged him tightly and eagerly licking his lips. Shadow is shocked and stunned by her move. He would have snapped back if Amy didn't immediately let go and give a mischievous smile.

"_What's gotten into you?" _Shadow

"_I am sorry but I am have made up my mind." _Amy still mischievous

"_About what exactly?" _Shadow returned to his stoic self

"_I not in love with Sonic anymore; I know it is hard to believe but the more I spend time with you, the more I realize I 'like' you. To me, you have proven your better than my former crush." _Amy

"_Is that so? I am not falling for this act." _Shadow

"_So can you explain why you asked me out for a date?" _Amy teased

"_That's …" _Shadow

"_Admit it, Shadow. You do 'like' me." _Amy

"_(Sigh) Alright I do but why did you do that?" _Shadow

"_I thought you would like a more matured form of affection." _Amy

"_No … I don't want you to mature too quickly for my taste." _Shadow

"_Then how would you address your way of affection to me?" _Amy

Shadow grabbed Amy by the midsection, pulled &amp; hugged her tightly and made no sound.

Amy made no sound response smiled happily as Shadow did so.

* * *

Meanwhile we jump into Amy's dream; Shadow eagerly went around the park with Amy, enjoying all of it somehow like Cream. Amy would have reacted happily to witnessing them but somehow felt uncomfortable.

"_This shouldn't be right." _Amy thought

As they took rides, games and snacks, the two are now sitting down in a park bench.

"_This has been an interesting day. I am glad you told me about this place." _Shadow

"_Yeah …" _Amy worried

"_What's wrong?" _Shadow concern

"_It is just that I am surprised you are actually enjoying all this." _Amy

"_I guess I had a special friend to spend time with." _Shadow smiling

Amy couldn't believe it, she would have been very happy seeing Shadow act more lively but she somehow didn't want it. She was used to Shadow's more stoic and blunt attitude; it was a surprise for him to act more like Amy's younger self.

Shadow then grabbed Amy's hands tightly and said.

"_This wouldn't be possible if I never spend time with you. I know I have said it before but I will say it again." _Shadow as he raised their hands together and leaned a little towards her.

"…" Amy surprised and blushing

"_I will always be grateful to you and somehow … I do 'like' you." _Shadow

"_Is that true?" _Amy

"_Yes don't you feel the same?" _Shadow

"_I don't know." _Amy

"_But … you should be happy like you wanted, right?" _Shadow

"_It is just that I was used to you being well … more intimidating and hostile but kind." _Amy

"_But I have changed from that. Do you not like me now?" _Shadow

Amy didn't want to stay negative and tries to reaffirm her sad reply.

"_I am still shocked about this ... but I am happy that you are like this and all but I missed your old personality before." _Amy

"_People can grow and change … for better … and for worse. You were right that I didn't fully moved on and embrace the pain fully. Now that I do, I want to focus more in life, like you." _Shadow

Shadow then give Amy a kiss in the hand, leading the girl more worried than blushing.

Both Shadow and Amy's dreams continued to show such tension scenarios because for both, each one didn't like the idea of the other to be different from the personalities that they were used to. Both questioned why did they dreamed such a message.

* * *

The next early morning, Blaze jumped out of her dimensional portal, eager to start her time with Sonic once more. As she closed the portal with her hand and transform to her bracelet. As she approached Sonic's home, it was somehow very quiet. Blaze thought she may have been too early. Seemingly she did enter his home and found the main door locked. Looking around, she saw a tree nearby the roof adjoining the second floor (and Sonic's bedroom.) Blaze didn't want to wait for Sonic so she sets out and acrobatically climbed her way into the roof. Upon checking, she is lucky to notice a slight open window and in no time, she climbed in. As she landed and turned around, Blaze is embarrassed that she entered Sonic's bedroom with him still sleeping.

"_(Incomprehensible Gibberish)" _Sonic

"…" Blaze

Blaze remembering her formality would have exited the room as soon as possible but she wanted to approach the sleeping hedgehog. As she got closer, her heart is beating a little, seeing how carefree the hedgehog looked as he slept. Blaze couldn't help herself as she wanted to at least get intimate with Sonic. She softly stroked the sleeping hedgehog, giving a satisfied smile from it. It went on like this until the sleeping hedgehog, slowly woke up.

"_Good morning, Sonic." _Blaze in a soft voice

"_(Yawn.) Good morning, Blaze." _Sonic groggy but snapped awake after he mentioned Blaze

"_I am sorry but you look very cute as you slept." _Blaze

"_I … didn't expect it you would be here this early. I was just shocked that's all." _Sonic

As Sonic got off the bed, she did apologize by hugging him.

"_Can we get some breakfast first before we continue?" _Sonic

"_Of course." _Blaze

* * *

Meanwhile at Amy's apartment, Shadow wakes up and to his surprise is now facing Amy and both his and her arms touching each other as if in an embrace. Shadow couldn't believe it got more awkward the before but he didn't immediately retreat as she saw Amy's innocent face, sleeping so tenderly and the warmth she gave made Shadow smile as he just return back to sleep.

After 1 hour, it was Amy's turn to wake up. Amy slowly saw that her hand is touching Shadow's face and he is giving a smile as if he read the expression of affection. Amy would have reacted negatively but since this doesn't feel wrong considering what the two had the previous day. Amy felt like she can take advantage of this scene. Amy scooted a little actually aiming to give another kiss and as she does within a breath away, Shadow stirred awake enough to sense the kiss. Amy did the wake up kiss with her eyes closed, didn't realizing Shadow coincidentally to notice. As Amy opens her eyes, she is shocked to see Shadow awake and staring at her.

"_I … uh … good morning." _Amy panic and quickly didn't face Shadow

"_Yes … the same to you." _Shadow being rather stoic about it.

"_I am sorry it is just … you felt appealing somehow." _Amy

"_You are forgiven, since I did cling to you again. I still can't get enough of your warmth." _Shadow

"_Well … we can't waste time anymore. Today it is your turn. Let us have some breakfast before set out to train." _Amy as she got off the bed

Shadow didn't reply but he helped and also actually eager to do something more to his liking.

After they ate their breakfast, Amy felt bad bringing up the topic of their sleeping positions once more.

"_Shadow, do you always cling to things as you sleep?" _Amy

"_No. I never did so. It's strange that I felt comfortable when I am near you. I don't mind." _Shadow

"_Are you sure because before you wouldn't be the type to be near others unless it has to do with your missions or whatever goals you have." _Amy

"_Do you think I have that today or this vacation?" _Shadow

"_No and you would be nowhere near anyone, right?" _Amy

"_True but it is a coincidence that you offered this to me, am I wrong?" _Shadow

"_I should learn when to stop being nice to everyone." _Amy

"_Including the Doctor?" _Shadow

"_He is an exception. He kidnapped me first before we even met in person." _Amy

Amy recalling her first association with Sonic and that one supposed meeting with her idol set the path she didn't know but nevertheless establish her path as a hero and adventurer.

Shadow's response is just to raise an eyebrow.

"_Don't tell me?" _Amy face palms

"… _You never narrated to me about your past before. I am curious now how did you get involved with the Doctor and Sonic?" _Shadow

"_Since when are you interested in other people? … (sigh) Just when I thought when I am able to know you, you would do something like this." _Amy

" … _I don't see any problem of being open to others? Besides … I know you can always see the good intentions of others … most of the time." _Shadow

"_Alright but I will make this as informative as I can." _Amy

* * *

Meanwhile, Sonic and Blaze were having their own conversation as they ate some breakfast.

"_How long did you watch me as I slept?" _Sonic

"_Uhmm … it is around 15 minutes." _Blaze

"_Why did you not bother to wake me up?" _Sonic

"_I don't know. You looked very cute sleeping soundly." _Blaze

"_That somehow makes you a stalker. I thought the formal Blaze wouldn't do such an act." _Sonic

"_I wouldn't call that informal since I wanted to know how you are doing that's all. I didn't know I was too early." _Blaze

"_You are forgiven. I had a lot to think about last night actually so I might have slept in." _Sonic

"_Is it bothering you? You can tell anything to me." _Blaze

"_I … it is about Amy and somehow you as well." _Sonic

"_But … you told me that you have let her down gently if that was what you did, right?" _Blaze

"_Yes, I finally did summon the courage 2 years ago to admit to her that I am not interested in her but I never got the chance to come back and see if she has gotten better. She would have been pretty emotional if she did." _Sonic

"_I am certain that she should have accepted at that age but why was I part of all this? Are you implying your now just using me as a distraction from this guilt?" _Blaze

"_No. I never meant it like that. It is just it is a coincidence you showed up. I needed someone who couldn't prejudge me. I have appreciated you personally; in fact I never did tell you I 'like' you before you left for your dimension." _Sonic

"_I can forgive you, sweetie since Amy would have not approve of you getting close to me anyway." _Blaze

"_Though you actually wanted some time with me? It would have been a friendly conversation I hope." _Sonic

"_Yes. I mean I just started to accept other people at the time. It does feel good to have people to help you when you need it most." _Blaze

"_Well, I couldn't say that I have a big influence to that. I am just a guy who can go equally with you. I did give Cream my thanks for her influence on you though." _Sonic

"_That's nice though I haven't yet expressed my thanks to you yet." _Blaze

"_Well … let us not get carried away we still have to clean up breakfast before we do anything today." _Sonic

* * *

Meanwhile at Knuckles place, Knuckles woke up late but he is surprised to see Rouge still sleeping with a smile on her face. Surely, like the seductress that she is, she would have bailed the moment she woke up but he is glad she didn't do so and quietly strike her cheek as a sign of affection.

* * *

QBH: So I am shipping other characters together but I am already warned that read the chapter with caution.

Sonic: Too late for that. You already not helping the shipping fanbase.

QBH: I am not complaining. Everybody has their taste and I am not judging everybody.

Amy: But you do support the canon relationship, right?

QBH: In a way, yes. So enough of my info corner. See you guys soon for the next chapter!

For more news, just follow me on twitter: QuietBoyHood ( HoodQuiet) If anybody read at this point.


	13. Chapter 13: 'Normal' Routines

QBH: So I have some news.

Sonic: You are quitting this stupid story by chance?

QBH: No and since when do you object?

Sonic: You and hundreds of fans knew by now I wouldn't be okay with this?

QBH: I would still not listen to your objections anyway. I would be on break so I am sorry in advance to the avid readers who expect a new chapter quickly.

Amy: Don't trouble yourself, after all we wont complain since this is your story.

QBH: That's great. Anyways, I present you guys the chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 13: 'Normal' Routines**

* * *

Rouge felt the soft stroke and smiled waking up which didn't startled Knuckles anymore.

"_Had an interesting sleep, gorgeous?" _Knuckles

"_With a man like you at my side, of course." _Rouge

Rouge got up and happily kissed him. Knuckles still worried tried to ask her the truth.

"_Rouge, I am happy that we are together but what will our future be now?" _Knuckles

"_What do you mean? I do love you, isn't that enough?" _Rouge

"_That sounds easy but our lives just connect in one small part. You would always have an eye for jewels and treasure and sometimes total gain while I still am stubborn shortsighted at times guardian who still upholds honesty." _Knuckles

"_I see but I used to think that way before I started being associated with you, Shadow and all of our allies. While I still have the tendency to go for personal gain but I have learned to still do the good thing when it matters the most." _Rouge

"_Does it still center on jewels?" _Knuckles

"_Not anymore. Now … I want you to be mine." _Rouge

Knuckles did expect the answer as Rouge lean more to kiss him legitimately while he stoke her backside near her wings which made her blush. They were like this until they had to have a late breakfast.

* * *

Back at Amy's apartment, after Amy narrated her own past and they clean up the house, Amy finally got her correct outfit which consist a red sweatshirt and jogging pants and white shoes, gear and supplies before they set out. Shadow didn't make a fuss about either and they were both now at street level.

"_Well … we are setting out, so where do you expect for us to train?" _Amy

"_I know the perfect place. Just try to keep up." _Shadow as he is getting ready to dash.

"_All right. I won't back down from a race with you." _Amy also stood evenly as the nearby light gives the two the proper signal.

Amy understood that despite not knowing where they will end up she still have the competitive spirit and will not back down from anyone not even Shadow.

As the light turned green the two hedgehogs sped off, they first ran through streets, avenues and then jumped into a few rails and buildings in between and they quickly left the city limits. Amy of course notice her top speed is even close but she makes up for it by longer endurance, Shadow is even more impressed that she is able to maintain within distance. As they reach their destination of grassy fields, the only thing that separated them is a long and large gap, Shadow nearly forgotten about this and skidded to a halt near the edge but as Shadow did, Amy just sped past him.

"_Is she insane? She won't make it with that speed." _Shadow

But before Shadow could make any move, Amy just used her hammer and with one timed swing, she launched herself high into the air and after one graceful rotation she perform a propeller hammer and reached the edge in a perfect landing. Shadow could just marvel at the move.

"_Quit staring at me and get a move on! I will not wait for you." _Amy after giving a quick exhale.

Shadow just give out his usual expression and after taking out a Chaos Emerald.

"_Hmph! Chaos Control!" _Shadow

In an instant, he appeared next to her.

"_Why didn't you used that when we you were going to cross the chasm anyway?" _Amy

"_Well I had to concentrate where am I going to land and doing that while running is a hassle. Anyway we have arrived at our destination." _Shadow

Amy is relived that she didn't have to run but as she placed her supplies and gear in a safe place. Shadow just stared at Amy.

"_What is it?" _Amy

"_I am impressed by your technique back there. You certainly were able to think perform a quick move on the fly." _Shadow

"_Oh? And I thought I would still get trounced by the 'Ultimate Lifeform'?" _Amy

"_Well you clearly deserve some praise. How often do I do such an act?" _Shadow

"_Almost never. I have heard of your pride and arrogance from your sworn rival and you're just as bad as Sonic when it comes to stuff like this." _Amy

"_Alright let us be clear we that we are here to train and I admit I guess I can learn a thing or two." _Shadow

"_Now we are talking." _Amy

Shadow is surprised by Amy's enthusiasm when yesterday she was reluctant to even bring up the training.

* * *

Meanwhile at Sonic's place, after Sonic and Blaze finished cleaning up the breakfast table and kitchen. The two are now in the living room having a pleasant chat.

"_So … you admitted that you were attracted to me?" _Sonic

"_It wasn't instant like Amy but it is through a more simple friendship." _Blaze

"_Well … it is nice of you to finally accept my friendship and yet …" _Sonic

Sonic smiled and is now holding Blaze hand and also softly touched her face fondly.

"_The feeling is now mutual. May I express my attraction?" _Sonic

"_But you already did it with a kiss , how could that not be …" _Blaze

Blaze blushed hard as Sonic started to lick her cheek while letting his hand stroke near her ears. Blaze moan with delight as this feeling is controlling her making her submit even if she is calm and poise most of the time. After what seemed like 30 seconds then Sonic finally stopped himself.

"_Feeling better?" _Sonic

"_Just how? It felt so good to feel it. I really can't deny just how alluring you have become." _Blaze

"_Then I should stop, I am sorry for rushing." _Sonic

"_No. It's alright but we still have a full day to show me in town again." _Blaze

Sonic nodded

* * *

Meanwhile at Knuckles' place, after Rouge and Knuckles finished their breakfast, the former had to leave to report to work but knowing that the latter might think she would go after the Master Emerald again reassures him.

"_From now on, I will never go after your Master Emerald. I was just messing with you knowing how special that Emerald is." _Rouge

"_And how do I know you aren't faking or lying to me." _Knuckles

Rouge then grab his hand and placed it on her breast, making Knuckles blush

"_Because I know you have already conquered mine." _Rouge also blushing

The first thing Knuckles did is to fondle it and give her a good kiss. After it was all over both awkwardly didn't say a word as Rouge exited while Knuckles closed the door behind her.

"_Really … I know I love her. I still can't believe I admit that I love that seductive, hot and cunning woman. I wonder what would our life would be from now on." _Knuckles

Unknown to him, Rouge heard every word of and before she set out to G.U.N. she gave a familiar smile knowing that she isn't beating around the bush anymore and she is content that she does love him also.

* * *

At Tails workshop in the Mystic Ruins, Tails along with Cream, Cheese and Vanilla are having a discussion regarding for Amy's party.

"_I know it is still a week off but … do we really have to set this party up early? I still haven't found a gift for Amy." _Tails

"_It may seem that way but I want it this year to be extra special." _Cream

"_Chao! Chao! Chao!" _Cheese

"_My! My! Cream couldn't help it. Amy has been her best friend. She couldn't be anymore grateful to her as a sister." _Vanilla

"_I do too and it's great that you are very committed and enthusiastic about it so I am not complaining. Still, did you list all the food for the party?" _Tails

"_Well we have to get that sorted because I don't exactly what Amy likes." _Cream

"_Neither does us." _Tails and Vanilla

"_Now we do have a problem." _Cream

"_We'll let us brainstorm now since we are here." _Tails

Vanilla, Cream and Cheese gleefully nodded

* * *

Back to Shadow and Amy, they were both silent as they each assume an equal stance before they start their first duel but before they begin, Amy address something important.

"_Wait! Are you going to use your Chaos Control to take advantage?" _Amy as she wielded her hammer

"_I don't spam this move often since I do know have limits but this is a challenge not to resort to any Chaos powers as an advantage." _Shadow

Amy didn't reply but she tightened her grip on her hammer. Amy knew from the start that she may have a disadvantage against Shadow since her hammer is her strength and weakness at the same time since they always assume that once without her hammer; they think she would be an easy target. Shadow already made this assumption and thinks this would battle will end quickly which made him disappointed if it came true but nevertheless he has one way to prove if it is true.

Shadow quickly launch a Chaos spear at Amy and dash forward, Amy needed to counter the projectile and spun around to deflect the attack but as she did Shadow is aiming to her exposed body. Amy, thinking fast continued the rotation but and give out a blind punch to Shadow's midsection as he got close with enough force to launch him in mid-air losing a few rings in the process.

Shadow didn't expect that and tries now to use his homing attack which Amy couldn't react in time and is also sent away. After Amy landed upright she still knows she still have to be defensive as Shadow gets close once more. As Shadow homes in once more Amy had to quick fast and since her hammer won't make it she quickly jumped as Shadow missed, surprising him and after a quick flip slammed her hammer squarely into Shadow down to the ground.

With the extra momentum, she quickly put flipped some distance away as Shadow still manages to get up, he is now impressed that he may reconsider his earlier perception of Amy's abilities. Shadow admits he isn't holding back as he now summoned 2 Chaos spears and sent one towards Amy. Amy had to react fast and block the projectile with her hammer which led Shadow to an opening as he now sweep his legs under Amy and sent Amy upwards and Shadow followed it up by throwing the other Chaos Spear which hit her dead center. Amy knew she is cornered if she let herself be open as Shadow once again performs his homing attack. As Shadow got close, Amy quickly adjusted herself as she stepped on Shadow's ball form and with one strong kick she pushed him away and sent her back flipping away from Shadow in a good distance.

Both were slightly exhausted but both knew they were dead even. Shadow continues to be impress that Amy has improved since the last time they fought while tries not to get carried away since Shadow has not admit defeat yet.

Shadow then dash towards Amy where she now tries to attack with her hammer horizontally but Shadow knew this and jumped at the last moment, thinking fast Amy had to uppercut her hammer while Shadow flipped then attack by axe kicking Amy.

Interestingly both hits connect at the same time, as Shadow got sent flying into a tree while Amy got hit in the head and then hit the ground face first. Both impacts severely injured the two. As Shadow slowly stumbled away after with some bark covered over him, Amy actually is knocked out by the swift impact of Shadow's attack. Seeing that Amy hasn't moved he quickly made his way towards her and after seeing her not moving, he is glad it is over for now but he does realize that he knocked her out and tired sat down for a moment.

"_Great … I got carried away." _Shadow

Remembering the supplies Amy brought, he now fetches them and after treating himself, he had to asses Amy. Upon a quick glance there wasn't anything serious but he has to get Amy up. So he did turn her around gently and checked that she is okay. Shadow should be relieved that he can still beat Amy but instead he is now guilty about knocking her out. Without question he had to be sure Amy will wake up so he had to gentle to her.

"_Amy, wake up." _Shadow

He said this three times and by now Amy has stirred a little. After one grunt, she slowly woke up despite feeling dazed.

"_Well, say it?" _Amy

"_Say what exactly?" _Shadow confused

"_Say something belittling! I expected you would be angry or something since I didn't last long enough to count as a fight."_ Amy sourly admits

"_Why? This fight is your assessment. I don't feel like being arrogant to you right now." _Shadow as he took a small towel.

Shadow did however try to address her wounds. Amy blushed at the close contact with Shadow.

"_You don't have to do this. I can take care of myself." _Amy

"_No. I did make a promise and I will uphold that promise." _Shadow

Amy's blush got redder and her heart skips a beat on her. Shadow noticed this but he didn't express how cute her reaction is considering no one has done this kind of thing before.

* * *

QBH: So I admit my personality is mixed bag if I compare myself to the main characters.

Shadow: But didn't you admit you are closer to me that to Sonic?

QBH: I admit I am aligned to Shadow's personality and beliefs to a degree but I sometimes aligned to cockiness when I am arrogant.

Sonic: That isn't reassuring.

QBH: I don't mind since I can't define my personality now anyways.

Amy: I think it is best that you don't put too anything personal in these sections.

QBH: I know, the internet can be a scart place. Anyway See you guys soon for the next chapter!

For more news, just follow me on twitter: QuietBoyHood ( HoodQuiet) If anybody read at this point.


	14. Chapter 14: New Developments

QBH: So I have decided to go play a few Sonic games after experience GTA syndrome.

Sonic: Too much violence?

QBH: Too many Sandbox games, I still need to learn to change my gaming choices.

Sonic: So you picked up Smash 4?

QBH: Yeah but it is still early to judge you in the game, so that can wait. Also I have to announce that I am working on a Halloween intermission chapter so I would put the main story on hold and post it before the 31st.

Sonic: Oh Great, I am looking forward to it.

QBH: Anyways, I present you guys the chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 14: New Developments**

* * *

Amy finds it hard and embarrassed that she is being treated by Shadow of all people, as he continues to examine her with his usual expression. Shadow did notice this but he found it cute in his subconscious.

"_Just stay still. I am almost done." _Shadow

"_It's okay, I can still patch myself." _Amy

"_But I am responsible for you and I did get carried away when we just fought earlier." _Shadow

"_No, I expected you would go all out against your opponents." _Amy

"_That maybe indeed true but I am just curious as to why are you willing to undergo training?" _Shadow

"_I admit I am stubborn like you and I won't back down from a challenge. Besides with you helping me, I hope I can improve without fail." _Amy

"_But don't try to push too hard, even I would only go so far until I reach my limits." _Shadow

After Shadow finished checking, Amy finally asked.

"_Still so how did I do so far?" _Amy

"_I am impressed at your versatility when it came to attack and defense. I admit I was caught off guard in few of your moves and I was surprised you actually felt strong with that punch you threw." _Shadow

"_Though I did observe how swift and quick you were in putting pressure on me, I still haven't hone in on my reflexes." _Amy

"_I admit my attacks are quick but weaker but in your end I say you are stronger but slower attacks. I admit this seems a change of pace." _Shadow

"_Well now that I am better, I think I can handle another round." _Amy

"_Are you sure I didn't hit your head so hard?" _Shadow

"_A little bruising isn't going to stop me! And I thought you wouldn't hold back?" _Amy

"_I am just concern how far I should push you since I never had someone willing to go so far when even when they admit defeat." _Shadow

This made Amy feel guilty.

"_I am sorry, I was stuck with a mindset that you were still a very … how should I put it? ... Ferocious person when it comes to duels or challenges. I tried to at least be ready for it though I never expected you to be compassionate to your enemies." _Amy

"_Amy … that is indeed true that I can be merciless but from what I witness today. You were able to perform a few things that not even I could pull off and that got me interested in actually training with you in exchange for making you ready for any threat by yourself." _Shadow

"_That's actually good to know so when are you ready for some training?" _Amy

Shadow gave a confident smirk and then proceeds to go ahead with their respective training.

* * *

Meanwhile, Knuckles after being bored watching over the Master Emerald finally decided to hide it for the time being since he felt the mood to actually explore and seek out the world once more. He reluctantly now goes to Central City to try enjoy some free time and explore the city.

* * *

At Central City, Sonic is showing Blaze another part of the city that the two didn't get to see yesterday and at first the two were enjoying every bit of it. Curiously the citizens noticed that Sonic is giving the new girl a friendly tour a bit intimately, causing some to gossip. Blaze felt shy overhearing what the gossips of the citizens were saying, but she saw that Sonic understood what Blaze is going through and gave a reassuring smile.

* * *

"_You are not the only embarrassed, Blaze. Don't worry about the rumors, I will have to explain about us myself but rests assure you that I am not cheating on you because I haven't told everyone I wasn't seeing Amy either." _Sonic

"_But you would make the situation worse. It is best you would come clean and the sooner the better." _Blaze

"_But should I stop this sightseeing tour for today?" _Sonic

"_Oh no! I am sorry for being rude but I still wanted to continue the tour." _Blaze

Sonic just nodded and they resume their tour like normal.

* * *

At Shadow and Amy's location, it was Shadow first teaching Amy more on hand to hand combat.

"_Alright, let me have it." _Shadow as he stretched out his hand pointing to Amy's hammer

"_Oh! Be careful with that, I don't know if you can handle its weight." _Amy

"_Please … I can handle any weapon." _Shadow

As Amy gave Hammer by the handle and let go. Shadow is surprised that it weighed a lot heavier than he thought. As Shadow struggles to even hold the hammer correctly with one hand, Amy snickered a little seeing him struggle. As shadow is able to now gain a grip on the hammer, he now questions Amy.

"_I find it ridiculous that you have a seemingly innocent looking weapon but it actually conceals such an impact. I am amazed you were able to use it efficiently." _Shadow

"_My Piko Piko Hammer has been my trademark weapon for years so I have train with it for the longest time. So naturally I am able to be good with it after all these years." _Amy

"_But can you fight without it?" _Shadow

"_Well… actually no. I have focused on my own training with it that I neglected it. So I guess you would train me in close combat then?" _Amy

"_Right, though your weapon somehow intrigues me." _Shadow as he examined the hammer

"_Why? You already have other available weapons and you have your trademark Chaos powers and your guns, why would you be interested in mine?" _Amy

"_It is just that your hits looked strong and powerful and once you did punch me that I didn't expect it to actually hurt." _Shadow

"_It may have been my training with my hammer that got me such strength but I never harness my own abilities without it before." _Amy

"_So I will train you in close combat and you can teach me about your hammer techniques." _Shadow

Amy actually gave a smile as a response. Shadow after placing the hammer gently down proceed to teach her first the basic stances in both for offense and defense, it did took a while for Amy to get to hang of it but it was just the basics. Afterwards, Shadow started to attack Amy which made Amy learn the defensive techniques though Amy is able to incorporate some quick thinking and better reflexes but she isn't able to counter attack quickly. The first session ended though Amy felt very tired compared to Shadow as the former just sat down with sweat pouring rapidly while Shadow observed quietly.

"_I still can't believe how effective that was." _Amy gasping for air

"_But there were times I got a clean hit. There was still sloppiness in your stances." _Shadow

He then proceeded to grab Amy and make her do one of the stances. Both weren't distracted by this as Amy paid attention while Shadow pointed out a few tips. After taking a break it was Shadow's turn to be on the defensive, Amy then tries to be the offensive with both her techniques and what Shadow thought her. At first, using the latter techniques have improved into penetrating Shadow's defense but it did little so she tried to incorporate a little of her own techniques and it did land a few which surprised Shadow. After 3 minutes Amy finally tuckered out. Shadow is relieved as well and both slumped on the grass.

"_Well … that seems better than your offensive attacks. You still can pull some surprising moves." _Shadow breathing heavily

"_I did put some thought and have trained in "boxercise" for something like this but I did neglect it though I am grateful now more than ever." _Amy

""_Why I thought you would be a pacifist?" _Shadow

"_You would think that but since I still admit that I am worthless at times I needed this kind of boost and since you aren't the type to hold back I can get whipped into shape." _Amy

"_I may be giving out no mercy to my opponents but I have my exceptions. I don't see this is would help you in the long run." _Shadow

"_Then why did you suggest this training in the first place? I am enjoying a bit of this." _Amy

"_I guess. I am responsible for you but I don't want you to become like me. I rather you maintain your innocence." _Shadow

"_Alright, I have and will only resort to fighting when necessary. I still trust you no matter what." _Amy

"_Okay. Still are you ready to continue? I want to have a go with your hammer right now." _Shadow

"_I am observing this time since this is my weapon and would give you tips for this." _Amy

"_I am okay with that though this weapon shouldn't be a problem for someone like me." _Shadow

Shadow still tried to lift Amy's hammer but he couldn't lift it up with one hand.

"_(Snicker) You can't fool me if you can't lift my hammer with one hand." _Amy

"_Alright. Stop laughing and help me." _Shadow

Amy approached him and helped though she inexplicably had to help him by being behind Shadow and hold the handle with him. Shadow could feel her body touching his back and he really should focus on the hammer but he couldn't sway of the feeling of being hungry for whatever reason.

As Amy helped lift the hammer, Shadow then tries to holding it with both hands as a start then Amy thinks it is appropriate for him to let go. Shadow has gotten used to its weight but it will take a while for him to adjust.

"_Hmmph! And you say I can't handle this kind of weapon." _Shadow tries to move the weapon

"_It won't do you any good if you needed me to help you with the hammer even I didn't need you this close when you were teaching me the proper stances." _Amy

"_Well this would explain how strong you have become. I am impressed by your training with this." _Shadow

"_Thank you." _Amy

Amy now proceeded to instruct Shadow about basic hammer techniques and attacks while Shadow tries his best to get acquainted with the weapon.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sonic and Blaze decided to take a break from their tour and stopped in a bench in a quiet park.

"_Are you enjoying yourself, today?" _Sonic

"_Of course, every day with you make me very happy?" _Blaze

"_Then since we now are alone." _Sonic

Sonic then proceeded to kiss Blaze in the cheek

"_Sonic … if you wanted to kiss me, do it in the lips." _Blaze

Sonic proceeds to do so. Blaze isn't shy about it this time. It was like this for the both of them until by some coincidence Knuckles landed near the same park.

"_Ah! Finally a quiet place to land! There are so many buildings with no place to easily land. I really should get out more often maybe I should ask Rogue to go out more." _Knuckles

Gliding around the city did make him tired and slowly went into the park to find a good place to relax and is surprised upon what he is witnessing. He didn't make a sound, look for a hiding spot and observe.

"_And I thought Sonic isn't interested in romantic stuff." _Knuckles

Knuckles is just observing as Sonic is cuddling Blaze tightly. Blaze is actually smiling fondly at him as Sonic did a few kisses in between. Knuckles could just shake his head because ever since he met him, romance is considered taboo to Sonic ever since Amy's attempts when they were younger nevertheless he is curious as to why now he is also part of the couple bandwagon and with a sigh he had to get even closer and started walking towards them. As he did so the couple in question was too much preoccupied with each other to notice.

"_I really wish it can be like this forever. It's a shame I have still my responsibilities." _Blaze

"_I know that too but let us enjoy this moment till the end." _Sonic

"_I am sorry to break up your moment but could somebody tell me what is going now with you too." _Knuckles

The couple was surprised that they were now not alone.

"_Knuckles! It is rude to interrupt this moment even for you!" _Sonic fuming

Blaze just felt embarrassed being caught for the first time.

"_If it isn't the 'no time for relationships master'? I thought you wouldn't have a relationship and are you cheating on Amy by any chance?" _Knuckles tries to be smug

"_Hey! Look who's talking! I still wonder when you ever noticed Rouge's alternate motive than her attempts with the master emerald." _Sonic

"_For your information, I finally got that settled. Rouge promised me there wouldn't be any careless quarrels between us." _Knuckles now in his trademark smugness

"_I still don't believe you. Did you even sleep with her since she already seems waiting for you to do so?" _Sonic

"_In fact I did last night." _Knuckles still smug

Sonic is surprised while Blaze continued to be embarrassed hearing this kind of talk.

* * *

QBH: So I admit, I have a problem.

Amy: Is it related to the story.

QBH: Actually no. I feel bad that I am in my 20s and my friends are joking that I should be looking for a girlfriend.

Sonic: So what is your excuse?

QBH: I am geek, that flat simple. Though my bad experiences with girls in my younger years have something to do with it.

Amy: But are you pushing this issue in your story?

QBH: No. I maybe frustrated by their constant teasing but I am content that I am happy and not looking for love anytime soon.

Shadow: But why even talk about this silly dilemma?

QBH: I am feeling bad, got a problem? Anyway see you guys soon for the next chapter!

For more news, just follow me on twitter: QuietBoyHood ( HoodQuiet) If anybody read at this point.


	15. Intermission Chapter: Halloween 2014

QBH: So this is the first of intermission chapters, I wonder if this is becoming tradition for me to make.

Amy: What's the intermission chapter for especially?

QBH: It is nothing special, I mean it is holiday chapter and for those who read my other current work, you already expect what every holiday special.

Shadow: This is turning into an embarrassing adventure!

Amy: Hey be reasonable! I am pretty sure you have fans who really like you.

Shadow: Not in this kind of predicament. I rather be out making out with Omega than this.

Amy and QBH: Are you serious?

(Both QBH and Amy are being chased by Shadow with his pistol)

QBH: Anyways, I present you guys this special Intermission Chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

**Intermission Chapter: Halloween 2014**

* * *

**This whole story paper is basically a sub story. This is basically related and may or may not fit with the canon story.**

* * *

It is like any other day except what is special about it since it is Halloween. As everyone is busy doing their normal routine though with a Halloween theme for later in the evening. Amy went to check her mail at the mailbox and aside from the usual mails, she noticed two invites.

"_It must be Sonic's. He usually have a party at his place but why 2 letters though?' _Amy as she entered back into her apartment.

Amy checked the first letter and indeed, it is an invite to Sonic's Party for Halloween but the second letter intrigued her. As she does open and read it, to her surprise it is from Shadow. The letter is address as follows.

"_Dear Rose, _

_ It may sound odd writing out to you but I don't know how to express myself for obvious reasons. Anyway I wanted to treat you out on a date this evening but in case you have any other plans, inform me as soon as you can. Don't worry I will be in your secret place in the morning."_

_ From, Shadow_

Amy felt concern that while she still has been celebrating Halloween with her friends, it sounds all too strange for Shadow out of the blue. Granted she does hang out with him more than before so she had a choice.

"_Skipping the party just to have a date with Shadow? On the other hand, sticking up Shadow would be an insult to him." _Amy

She couldn't stop thinking about what to do but she knows she still have to meet Shadow in order to arrange the date. She noticed the time and quickly took a quick breakfast and shower and after putting on her traditional dress and boots, she dashed towards their arranged meeting place.

* * *

Shadow, surprisingly is at the grassy meadow with a medium hill overlooking the coast where he and Amy would meet up. Still concerned whether or not Amy received the letter, he just sat there staring at the open sea. Shadow nearly went back to brooding as he heard a familiar sound of rushing footsteps.

"_Shadow, I am sorry for being late." _Amy

"_Well … but I glad you are here." _Shadow

Shadow now follows up the greeting with a soft cuddle.

"_I missed you, my angel." _Shadow

Amy blushed and yet she couldn't face him.

"_I can say the same too, my handsome devil." _Amy

"_Right … I know why you came to talk to me about?" _Shadow

"_If it is about our date then …" _Amy

"_I can however join in the party if you can't break you and your friends' tradition." _Shadow

"_But … wouldn't you be uncomfortable in a social gathering?" _Amy

"_I barely interacted with them and it has been quite a long time. It would be fair I should try to maintain contact with all of them. Besides I will have my angel to keep me company." _Shadow

"_But are you sure? I can still decline about attending; we can spend the evening together." _Amy

"_No. It would be fun just this once." _Shadow

Amy responded with her familiar smile and then kissed Shadow. Shadow isn't ashamed that he liked it and they were like this for a while before staying together for the rest of the morning.

* * *

Meanwhile at Sonic's place, Sonic may have always host a party at his home near the city limits but his carefree attitude made him panic as he hasn't kept his home in even tidy condition. As he quietly went about cleaning his place, he hears a familiar sound of a portal opening.

"_Yipes! Please it better not be Blaze. I really hope it isn't Blaze." _Sonic as he tries not to lose his cool.

As on cue, Blaze arrived from the portal relieved and after sealing the portal into her bracelet, is now heading into Sonic's front door. Sonic then put down most of his disarray belongings and tries to calm himself as he now tries to greet his girlfriend. Blaze approached the front door and knocks.

"_Come out; come out, my blue blur." _Blaze as she knocked the door

"_I didn't expect you to be here, my burning princess." _Sonic as he opened the door

"_I wouldn't miss this annual party we have every year though this is the first time I get to spend it with you as a lover rather than a friend." _Blaze

"_That's true but I wish you would have come a little later though." _Sonic

"_How come?" _Blaze as she stepped inside.

"_It is still early … so I am kind of busy cleaning up before I get the even the home ready for the party." _Sonic

"_I can forgive your somewhat carefree behavior but you should at least maintain a clean home." _Blaze

"_Yeah I know." _Sonic

"_Anyway, I'll help out since I got nothing to do anyway." _Blaze

"_Thanks, Blaze." _Sonic

He happily embraces her without a second thought.

"_Now, now we still have to get your home ready for the party." _Blaze

"_Right." _Sonic

* * *

At Knuckles place, Knuckles is actually excited for the upcoming party meaning he can put his other commitments on hold and enjoy some time off. As he goes off for to relax in his home, he hears a knock on his door followed by a voice.

"_Knuckles, … I know you are in here. You can't just leave a girl out here waiting, would you?" _Rouge

Knuckles wasn't exactly happy hearing her girlfriend still belittle his shortcomings but still, he expected she would drop by sooner or later. So after a quick deep breath, he answered the door.

"_If it isn't my hot, seductive and gorgeous girlfriend; Rouge? I didn't expect you to be here until later at the party? Did you receive the invite?" _Knuckles

"_Yes, I did receive the invite but I still wanted to visit you anyway and besides I couldn't display my ways of affection so easily at the party, right?" _Rouge

"_Stop with the excuses because everyone else already knows that the two of us are dating!" _Knuckles

"_I never heard about this, since when did they know?" _Rouge

"_We were always seen together and everybody already assumed ever since." _Knuckles

"_Alright. I guess arguing about this is meaningless so…" _Rouge

Rouge lined up to kiss her boyfriend.

"_I still love you despite everything we have done." _Rouge

"_Then next time, don't act like that to me. I am not totally mad at you, beautiful." _Knuckles

"_Still, want to go out before the party starts?" _Rouge

"_Sure, just give me a minute to lock my doors." _Knuckles

Rouge just behaved like a good girl and waited outside as Knuckles close up his home and hide the master emerald also just in case. He then locked the main door with his main key and the two now sets out to hang out in Central City before the party.

* * *

**Let us skip to the late afternoon.**

* * *

It was getting close to the party as Sonic and Blaze have setting up the simple party, as the former picks the activities while Blaze handles the refreshments.

"_So what did you pick out for the grub?" _Sonic as he cuddled Blaze

"_It is the usual food, a wide array for everyone in the party, sweetie." _Blaze as she return the cuddle

"_I really can't wait for everyone to have a good time!" _Sonic

"_It's too bad I came in early, I just ruined your moment." _Tails as he witnessed the two.

"_Uh … Hi Tails." _Sonic still embracing Blaze as both embarrassed

"_Don't you worry you two since I already know you two been dating lately despite the circumstances." _Tails

"_Yes. We have figured out a way to see each other. So do you want to help out with the party?" _Blaze

"_Sure. Don't tell me you need someone to fly up to lift some of the decorations, right?" _Tails

Sonic and Blaze nodded

"_I am on it." _Tails agreed despite not feeling happy about it

Sonic finally let go and quickly the three are busy organizing the party. Soon enough the rest of their friends arrived, well sort of.

"_Mr. Sonic, have you seen Amy?" _Cream

"_Oddly no; I wonder why she would be late." _Sonic

"_Maybe she is getting dress up or something just to tease you?" _Knuckles

"_Are you still thinking like it was 1993 all over again?" _Sonic

"_Hey! Girls do take their time in getting ready." _Knuckles

This is interrupted by Rouge slapping Knuckles for his behavior as he just walks away humiliated and tries to talk to the Chaotix to cheer him up.

"_I am sorry, honey. Knuckles mean well. He can be a bit blunt of stuff like this." _Rouge

"_Still, I am hoping Amy would get here without problems." _Sonic

* * *

Everyone just agreed to that and everybody is back to party mode. In about 30 minutes later, Amy finally arrived with a guest.

"_I told you we would have been here earlier if you didn't arrogantly assume where Sonic's house is." _Amy

"_Alright, I stand corrected by my sense of direction." _Shadow

Everyone is surprised by hearing the conversation as the two entered the party quietly.

"_Er … Hi! Sorry we were a little late." _Amy

"_It's no problem. As long we have everyone is here, we can have this party started!" _Sonic

As everyone dispersed and began doing what they fancy, Amy turned back to Shadow and asked:

"_Is it still alright?" _Amy out concern

"_Go ahead. You don't have to worry about me." _Shadow smiled

Amy just nodded and headed to her other friends as Shadow is then approached by Rouge.

"_Fancy meeting you here of all places, Shadow." _Rouge

"_It isn't the first time you would say that to me." _Shadow

"_So why are you here? Did Amy drag you in here by any chance? If she did you would have usually turn her down coldly." _Rouge

"_I did come on my own choice since I did know about the party but you perhaps know how elusive I can be." _Shadow

"_Maybe I should ask Amy how she managed to get you to come since you two definitely acted close." _Rouge

"_I don't know what you talking about. I just met her on the way here." _Shadow

"_For the ultimate life form, you may be a cunning player but you aren't a good liar." _Rouge

Of course, it is still a close secret that the two have been getting close to the point in dating but since both of their reputation isn't helping this image until Amy and Shadow will have to confess soon.

"_And … what would you suspect then?" _Shadow

"_Maybe she has gotten through your thick skin and you actually accepted her like a girlfriend." _Rouge

"_Hmph! I suppose that you are confident enough to even be one?" _Shadow

"_I am dating Knuckles if you haven't figured it out and yes, though I won't do anything mean since we both have our own set of issues before making our relationships work." _Rouge

Shadow just stayed silent as Rouge when to the snack table.

* * *

Incredible time flew by as everyone had a good time even Shadow as he though didn't participate much on the silly activities as everyone else. Soon at 9:30pm some have left already because they have duties the next day leaving Sonic, Blaze, Knuckles, Rouge, Amy and Shadow cleaning up the place. After that Knuckles and Rouge left for the former's home to have some quality time aka more 'bickering', prompting Amy and Shadow to do the same.

"_I had a good time, today. Thanks for the annual party, Sonic." _Amy

"_Always a pleasure, Amy. Though have a safe trip home." _Sonic

"_Oh! Blaze … make sure Sonic gets a glass of milk before bed. It seems he never goes to bed without one." _Amy

Shadow is just leaning against a nearby tree, as Blaze giggled, Sonic embarrassed and Amy smiling like usual.

"_Amy! I thought we agreed to never discuss that to anyone else!" _Sonic

"_But Blaze is your girlfriend, right? So she has to know … otherwise remember what happened the last time you didn't get any milk before bed?" _Amy

"_Okay so I actually sleepwalk by complete coincidence … so I assure you that would never happen again." _Sonic

"_Just make sure you take good care of him, Blaze. He is now in your care." _Amy as she heads to Shadow to signal that they can leave.

* * *

While Blaze tries to comfort Sonic from his embarrassment, Amy approached Shadow.

"_We can leave now, Shadow." _Amy

Shadow did respond by nodding and the two left Sonic's place. As they are walking home, Amy finally felt guilty and tries to start a conversation.

"_So … are you okay, Shadow?" _Amy worried

"_Yes but why the tone?" _Shadow said with concern

"_It is just you still have the intimidating presence. So I may have upset you while all of the rest were enjoying ourselves." _Amy

"_It is nice of you to show concern for me but I did enjoy myself at the party this time in my own way. Still …" _Shadow

He cuddled Amy which surprised her.

"_I want to have our own party later." _Shadow

"_It has been a while since we did so I am surprised you would suggest that." _Amy

"_Clearly every party should go out with bang." _Shadow

"_You may be thinking of any battle instead." _Amy teased

"_Now this isn't the time for work, since I have a rose I want to taste." _Shadow

"_Well what are we waiting for? Let's get going." _Amy as she now dashed ahead

Shadow surprised gave a confident smirk and chase after her back to her apartment.

* * *

Meanwhile at Sonic's place, Sonic couldn't let it go that Amy spoiled one shared secret that they had sworn never to tell while Blaze now tries her best to assure Sonic.

"_Sonic, I know Amy means well but that's what friends sometimes do, right? We can have good and bad times with each other. So why not lightened up, sweetie? It is odd for you to be this serious." _Blaze as she smiled at Sonic's face

"_I know but Amy actually took the whole 'not exactly breaking up' talk rather well and manage to encourage our relationship and also poke fun at me without getting mad at both of us." _Sonic

"_It does sound strange but you did settle to her peacefully otherwise this scenario wouldn't go through like this." _Blaze

"_Yeah but from what my perspective, Amy has been somehow been more associated to Shadow." _Sonic

"_Now … Now, my blue blur. Let us forget about our friends and just focus on us. It has been a tiring day even though we just had a party." _Blaze as she hugged Sonic tighter.

"_I thought you would leave by now? Surely your stay would cause a problem." _Sonic

"_That is not the concern for now. I want to spend time with you; it's rare for you to act so awkward even for me." _Blaze

"_Alright so how can I forgive you?" _Sonic

"_Don't worry I'll give you some milk and it's going to be nice and warm for you." _Blaze teased and let go

"_For a cat, I am sure I am going to like this. Let's go now as an apology for souring the mood earlier." _Sonic

"_Alright." _Blaze as she and Sonic heads back inside.

Meanwhile Amy and Shadow have arrived at Amy's apartment in a dead heat.

"_Seems that extra training finally paid off now, right?" _Amy

"_Don't get too arrogant just yet. You still haven't caught into my level." _Shadow

"_I still should thank you for the improvement. I owe you so much." _Amy

"_Then get yourself ready since I know my rose likes to charm me tonight." _Shadow

Amy smiled as she headed to her bedroom to get ready while Shadow feeling a little smug tries to contain his pleasure. After a measly 5 minutes, Shadow now is by the bedroom door impatient.

"_Is my rose done by now?" _Shadow as he stood by the door

"_Of course, since our party is just getting warmed up." _Amy as she opened the door

Shadow is shocked to see Amy dressed down to red lingerie while giving an inviting look.

"_So much for remaining innocent huh, Shadow?" _Amy teased

"_Well, I didn't expect my rose to be a little sweet and at the same time seductive." _Shadow

"_Why? I thought you would like it this way?" _Amy

Shadow just picked Amy up and gently pinned her on her bed.

"_Perhaps but I like you no matter what and this night here is the proof." _Shadow

"_Then start with a kiss first then I'll open myself to you." _Amy

Shadow did start with a kiss as Amy pulled Shadow tighter letting Shadow have a feel for her body. As he stopped and lifted himself, he replied.

"_You definitely have matured though." _Shadow

"_Is that all I am to you now? Just a slut to your perverse desires?" _Amy

"_No … I have genuine feelings for you and I have seen and desire you because of how contented I am in life now. So what about you since I never did show any affection?" _Shadow as he touched Amy's body fondly

"_I admit you may be a bit blunt but you care for the people in your way. I never see anything bad in you and you are the only who has done so much for me." _Amy blushed as she felt embarrassed of the arousal

"_Then may I have this honor?" _Shadow as he aimed for Amy's undies straps

"_Do so as you please." _Amy teased

In didn't take long for Shadow to strip her down while Amy despite being embarrassed just smiled as Shadow finally performed sexual intercourse on her. After 2 rounds, Shadow calmly cuddled beside Amy.

"_Never thought the Ultimate Life form could give this kind of 'ultimate' pleasure to me." _ Amy

"_I would do anything for you because … I love you." _Shadow

"_I love you, Shadow." _Amy kissed him

Shadow quietly cuddled her as they both slowly drifted to sleep.

* * *

Meanwhile finally **(I had drag this too far, huh?) **at Sonic's place, Sonic is quietly sitting in his bed thinking what kind of milk Blaze has made for him. His thoughts were gone when a knock came into his door.

"_I have your milk ready, Master Sonic." _Blaze teased

Sonic is surprised to hear that sort of tone and expecting an odd result as he tries to be calm. Blaze came in actually do have a small tray with a glass of cold milk though Sonic is more fixated on what is Blaze wearing since she is wearing a loose white nightgown

"…_." _Sonic

"_What's wrong, master?" _Blaze acting innocently approached her lover

"_Since when would you have the time to change? And I hope that milk is warm for tonight." _Sonic

"_I have brought some of my belongings when you weren't looking since your place is sometimes a dump. Don't worry I can make your milk warmer." _Blaze

Sonic just watched as Blaze slowly sat beside him, drink some milk and then transferred in over via mouth to mouth. Sonic is at first surprised but happens to like this kind of exchange. Sonic even got a chance to taste the milk with his tongue in exchange. After the first batch of milk is exchanged, Sonic remarks:

"_The milk tasted sweet, may I have another?" _Sonic

"_As you wish, master." _Blaze

"_You don't have to be so formal about this." _Sonic

"_But to me you are my master." _Blaze as she helps to another mouthful of milk.

Sonic didn't mind now as they continued the serving the milk until it was gone.

"_How's the milk master?" _Blaze

"_Very good. I can get used to this. Still I might as well repay you." _Sonic

"_But you don't have too." _Blaze

"_I insist I want to give you my milk now." _Sonic touched Blaze fondly

"_I have no objections, master." _Blaze

Sonic did aim for Blaze's straps but she insists she will do so by herself. As Blaze slowly loosen her clothing, she felt embarrassed as she confronted Sonic

"_What's wrong?" _Sonic

"_I still feel that my body looks inadequate for my age. I don't even think I match even Amy." _Blaze

"_Don't say that to me, Blaze. I love you for being you and someone who has lit my heart surely could do that to me forever." _Sonic

"_Your right because the wind has always been fanning my flames to my heart's content." _Blaze

Blaze then started to go for kiss and then Sonic finally persuaded to give some milk which Blaze enjoyed and gives out a purr like satisfaction. In the end, Blaze gives Sonic a few more kisses before they end the Halloween celebration as they fall asleep in each others embrace.

* * *

QBH: So I should explain myself why I didn't post for 2 weeks and that is because I was on vacation and break on both weeks.

Sonic: So where did you go?

QBH: Singapore. It was a good week to explore the sites. I did pick up some good stuff.

Sonic: Oh? So what did you pick up?

QBH: For this fanfiction, I picked the History of Sonic.

Sonic: Sweet.

QBH: It's an interesting book and I have no regrets since this book gives details everything from the games released, character bios, etc.

Sonic: Even the most receptive of the games?

QBH: Yes. (From Sonic R to Sonic 06.) Anyway see you guys soon for the next regular chapter!

For more news, just follow me on twitter: QuietBoyHood ( HoodQuiet) If anybody read at this point.


	16. Chapter 15: Interesting Developments

QBH: I feel bad regarding about my fanfic.

Shadow: This isn't anything harmful considering how my pairings with Amy is common.

QBH: I don't know even this would displease anyone who is reading this.

Amy: Don't think about that too deeply, I mean since it our pairing is quite common, someone would have already made a similar story.

QBH: I know so I should just focus on my own. Anyways, I present you guys this regular chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 15: Interesting Developments**

* * *

Sonic at first from surprised to aghast, while Blaze remained embarrassed leaving Knuckles still smug.

"_Your joking? Since when would Rouge give herself to someone as thickheaded as you?" _Sonic

"_Hey at least I finally patch things up with her and despite that we can argue at times, we admit we are close." _Knuckles

"_Right … but I still don't believe you would get it down with her." _Sonic

"_Well what about you? I am sure you would explain yourself hooking up with Blaze when you still have Amy to deal with. Amy would really be mad at you for two timing her." _Knuckles

"_I do want to move on like the rest of us but okay you have a point." _Sonic

"_Really? I hate to stick around but I'll be going since this day seems too good to be true." _Knuckles

Even before Sonic could have retaliated, Knuckles quickly dashed out of the park. Silence remained from the two until Blaze finally wanted to talk.

"_I feel uncomfortable with what you two ended up discussing. Though you would have tried to explain yourself if Knuckles arrogantly ran away from us." _Blaze

"_(Sigh) Still are you going to be mad at me?" _Sonic

"_I wanted too but why would I? The only way the others would believe us is to come clean and I want to hear Amy that she also understands on us too." _Blaze

"_I understand though it would be a miracle for all of us to be together, so we can admit our relationship." _Sonic

"_True." _Blaze

"_Wait … I forgot that it is getting close to Amy's birthday though we should start looking for Amy beforehand." _Sonic

"_Oh! How old is she again?" _Blaze

"_I think it would be her 17__th__ birthday." _Sonic

"_That's great for her." _Blaze

"_Then what would you like to do still today?" _Sonic

Blaze just sat closer, cuddling him despite feeling embarrassed.

"_I still want to continue about us in peace. I am still not comfortable when we are out in public." _Blaze

"_I am amazed you would do so. I would gladly give you a round as an apology." _Sonic

Blaze this time started the round as the two exchange another round of kisses.

* * *

Meanwhile back to Amy and Shadow's location, Shadow is trying his best to copy Amy's move set as she just watched but she felt she would voice and teach him much like what Shadow did to her but she is holding back because Shadow would be upset if she did. This went on until Shadow spoke:

"_Can you … still help me? I want you to help with my hammer swings." _Shadow

"_Are you sure? Someone who is supposed to be the 'Ultimate Life form' would be able to handle my pathetic weapon." _Amy

Hearing this Shadow approached Amy with a confused look.

"_When did you become such a pessimist? I am disgusted that you were once so optimistic and supportive but then you would not have confidence in yourself. I am asking for help, is that a bad thing?" _Shadow

"_I am sorry but I feel often inadequate when I am compared to others since I did have an unimpressive combat history." _Amy

"_Which is why you wanted to train now more than ever?" _Shadow

"_Yeah, alright. Sorry, here let me now help you." _Amy

Amy did her best to teach Shadow what she knows and her basic skills but for techniques she isn't willing to give out those just yet. Nevertheless Shadow did try to follow her as best as possible.

"_See … It is not that hard to just ask for help." _Shadow

"_But … you don't seem you need help. You are managing this fine." _Amy

"_This is entirely new for me alright. I am not afraid to ask for help." _Shadow

Amy didn't reply to that since the conversation would get nowhere and tries to continue her teaching to Shadow. This went for 30 minutes.

"_Alright I think I have enough practice for one day. I think it is time for a break." _Shadow

Shadow calmly returns the weapon to Amy which she quickly puts away. The two are now sitting down trying to discuss calmly.

"_So … how am I doing for a beginner?" _Shadow

"_Should I even be honest with you?" _Amy

"_Yes. I was doing the same to you earlier." _Shadow

"_Well … it isn't too bad but it would take for you a while to get comfortable with my weapon but I don't see you would use my weapon in any situation." _Amy

"_It would seem but I guess that the trade for training should be equal. Don't get too comfortable either because I am itching for one more traditional fight." _Shadow

"_You know I would do so too." _Amy

Shadow is surprise to hear this.

"_I don't want you to become battle lust. Maybe this is a bad idea to begin with." _Shadow

"_Oh! I thought someone who is arrogant would do anything to improve himself? I do want to improve myself and it is about time I need to be whipped into one." _Amy

"_Still … I have no qualms about your development. Can we discuss something other than training?" _Shadow

Amy acts surprised to Shadow's irritation

"_You don't think I have a point in my life that I have any interests." _Shadow

"_It is just that for someone who wants to keep moving forward, and treats everyday seriously, I don't see anything that would get you interested." _Amy

"_Well … that is indeed true but I am trying to change that and also I have more than a bad past." _Shadow

"_Alright but what would you like to talk about besides … I mean are you content with the life you are given?" _Amy

"…" _Shadow_

Amy's question did made an impact on Shadow. Seeing Shadow react with silence has her concerned but before she could reply, Shadow replied.

"_I hate to admit it but … I wish I could but it will never be. I mean that my life will never be the same ever again. I will be stuck fighting forever if that is the case." _Shadow

"_Sorry for asking such a question." _Amy

"_It's alright. I don't see anything harmful for you to know my struggle but I am surprise that you still have the courage to look past that and accept me." _Shadow

"_I don't see myself anything special like the rest of my friends. If anything I only see myself nothing but a nuisance most of the time." _Amy

"_Tell me what made you say that." _Shadow

Amy narrated from her start of her association with Sonic to her latest adventures from there. Shadow would have reacted appropriated as Amy narrated her whole life.

"_So that's why I don't see anything special despite my abilities." _Amy

"_But you continue to plow ahead despite everything." _Shadow

"_Though it is through stubbornness and my once passion for Sonic got me into this mess. But I can't get back to my once normal life anymore." _Amy

"_Though this would explain with the training today. Amy, I have been wondering." _Shadow

"_About what this time?" _Amy

"_Regarding your statement that if I am content with my life." _Shadow

"_You can dismiss that since I am sorry for asking it." _Amy

"_No. I admit that I do find a soft spot now." _Shadow

"_Really?" _Amy

"_I think I can find some sort of peace when I am with you." _Shadow as he looked at Amy

This made Amy blushed since this is the moment that Shadow continues to actually care about her but there is still a part of her to not fall for his moves. Amy already knows that Shadow is a cunning person and she couldn't just switch to Shadow for the reason that she is selfish again would cause a rift to the established friendship she just made.

Amy despite her blushing still tries to reply in a firm way.

"_Why would you? I am just a pink emotional nuisance to most of my friends." _Amy

"_You shouldn't even say that. Granted that is true in the past … but as if you would say … You have developed your own path, despite the dangers and uncertainties that laid ahead you never gave up." _Shadow

"_But why would you find happiness with someone like me?" _Amy still trying to sound irritated

"_Like I mentioned of your optimism but you deeply still care for the people you befriended so how can I not be happy that you genuinely care even when I scoff off you." _Shadow

"_That still not even feels reassuring from my end, though I have given you this chance to be my friend. It is a start for us to get along more." _Amy stood back up

Shadow is confused by her sudden movement.

"_Alright, I think our time for talking is over. I am really itching for one last training round for the day." _Amy as whips out her hammer

Shadow just sat there surprised

"_What's wrong? I thought you would like another opportunity to have a fight?" _Amy

"_I would but after what has been an interesting day I doubt we can go for one last match." _Shadow as he stood up

"_Ah! The Ultimate Lifeform has tuckered out, I am sure Sonic wouldn't like that his rival has given up after one too many hits." _Amy cockily said

"_Now I am really in a mood to prove to you that the 'faker' will never surpass me let alone you!" _Shadow

Amy snickered that despite the seriousness of the upcoming duel. They did start the match at an even distance and in one instant Shadow manage to create a 2 Chaos spears but before he can toss one he is surprised to see Amy's hammer straight for him. After narrowly dodging the weapon as it landed away, Shadow tried to center his focus on Amy but Amy quickly followed up the dodge by grabbing Shadow by the arm and tossing him over her shoulder. Shadow quickly rebounded from the throw and is surprised.

"_I never thought you would try to fight without your weapon this time." _Shadow still holding one spear

"_It was worth a try anyway, I would not rely on it just this quick." _Amy as she tried to get her hammer only to be attacked by Shadow's Chaos spear. Amy dodged it while keeping an eye on Shadow

"_I won't let you get that back so easily." _Shadow as he dash towards her

Amy didn't have enough time to get her hammer and knew it but she had to make a choice and she still tried to grab her weapon by the handle. Shadow easily launched his homing attack on Amy but she easily dodged the hit and with enough momentum from the dodge kicked Shadow still in ball form in the air. Shadow continues to be frustrated that all of his attacks were easily read and countered. As Shadow landed away from Amy, the latter easily taunted him.

"_Getting a bit too predictable aren't we?" _Amy now holding her hammer

"_Guess my old tactics won't work on you." _Shadow

"_Then prove to me that the 'Ultimate Lifeform' can easily beat me?" _Amy cockily

Shadow is gritting his teeth but he knows that Amy is taking advantage of his anger but he is calm enough to think of a strategy to make her words true.

Amy then charged straight at him, Shadow didn't want to resort to it but he quickly summoned a Chaos Emerald and performed Chaos control. Amy despite charging straight heard him shout his move and didn't panic. Shadow with the freedom of time froze for him; he easily would have taken advantage of the match by giving a free hit on Amy but declined as he just grabbed her hammer instead. After snapping his fingers to end his move, Amy still charging at Shadow is surprised to see Shadow grinning with her hammer about to hit her. Amy inevitably braced for the impact. Shadow did his best and swung the hammer and it did connect but the damage didn't give enough knockback for Shadow to follow-up. Amy knew she wouldn't get her hammer back and quickly try Shadow's tactics against him. Amy then after being pushed away from the attack still charged forward, Shadow still thinks he can hit her again but Amy faked the head on charge with a graceful dodge and easily punched Shadow in the face. Shadow isn't deterred from the hit and still tries to attack with the hammer.

After 5 minutes, Amy ended the match by punching Shadow's midsection hard. Shadow finally concedes in exhaustion as both easily sat down tired.

"_I never expected you to try to attack with my weapon out of desperation." _Amy

"_At least it was try, so how did I do?" _Shadow as he returned Amy's hammer

"_To be honest … it was pathetic." _Amy

This comment made Shadow mad and Amy knows it.

* * *

QBH: So in regards to the story, I don't have any much to say.

Sonic: Really nothing is bothering you about the story?

QBH: Nope. Still working on a few concepts with your relationship development.

Sonic: Can we please not discuss that and could you possibly drop the pairing?

QBH: Nope. I ain't backing down from that. Anyway see you guys soon for the next regular chapter!

For more news, just follow me on twitter: QuietBoyHood ( HoodQuiet) If anybody read at this point.


	17. Chapter 16: Coordination by Default

QBH: So I got nothing new in this section.

Shadow: Seems like you don't have anything interesting to point out this time.

QBH: Yeah, nothing seems new to report since this is routine. I would post new content every week or two.

Amy: At this point, we can only encourage you to do well

QBH: Thanks, so I present you guys this regular chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 16: Coordination by default**

* * *

Shadow just gave an angry scowl at Amy for saying his skill wasn't good. **(For a good reference see Sonic Universe 1.)** Amy reacted accordingly by turning away and started shivering.

Shadow remained with that angry scowl but after 2 minutes, Shadow is able to finally calm down realizing that he wasn't able to be even on the same level of skill yet after recalling Amy's years of experience and expertise with her weapon. Feeling bad he now tries to apologize.

"_Miss Rose, I am sorry I reacted that way. It is just that I don't like that I am not being at my best." _Shadow

As Shadow touched Amy by the shoulders and turn her around to face him. Shadow is greeted by Amy twitching trying to hold her laughter meaning that earlier she wasn't cowering in fear. Amy couldn't hold it anymore and started laughing loudly. Shadow is at first is surprised but upon hearing her laugh so hard made Shadow react by making the same scowl at her which made Amy laugh so hard that she feel to the ground giggling and with tears on her face. This went for like 2 minutes again until Shadow gave up and calm himself down.

Shadow just watch silently as Amy laughed really hard for 10 more seconds until she finally calms herself back then tries to get back up.

"_I am sorry it is just that I never seen anyone would make that kind of face. I know you are upset and mad but I didn't see it seriously." _Amy

"_(Sigh) You know you are the first person ever to not be intimidated by me." _Shadow

"_Well when you have friends with different personalities, nothing surprises me anymore. Besides with you, I am not surprised that you would react that way if you were told that you didn't perform well." _Amy

"_I am amazed you can handle different kinds of people." _Shadow

"_Well … I do deserve to be punished for making you angry." _Amy as she stood firmly with her eyes closed which Shadow responded with raised eyebrow.

"_Punished? Just because what you said was the truth?" _Shadow as he patted Amy's head

Amy didn't expected this response

"_But I do accept your apology." _Shadow

"_Alright but since we are done for today, we still have to head back into town. I am going to get my things first." _Amy

While Amy goes ahead to gather her belongings, Shadow quietly assess by himself over what transpired today.

"_Amy has been surprising me one after another. Being with her doesn't seem too bad though I should know better and still keep my guard up." _Shadow's monologue

As Amy finished checking her things she is warming up which surprised Shadow

"_What is the warmup for? We just finished the morning with this round of training." _Shadow

"_We still need to head back into town. If you want we can still race for it." _Amy

"_No. I am still reeling from that blow you did earlier." _Shadow

"_Then what would you suggest to get back into my place?" _Amy

Shadow quickly pulled out a chaos emerald which Amy resigned with annoyance.

"_I still hate it when you two can pull that move so easily." _Amy pouted

"_Then why didn't he teach you if he was your goody boyfriend?" _Shadow

Amy reacted angrily by crossing her arms, raising an eyebrow but did not pull off the same scowl Shadow did

"_Maybe I should have punched you harder. Didn't you forget that we never gotten that phase of our friendship. Second, I never once bothered asking since my skills were never on par with anybody." _Amy

"_Anyway let us not get into an argument and here." _Shadow as he stretched out his hand.

"_You could just 'Chaos Control without resorting to holding hands." _Amy

"_That may be true but I don't have a good idea or memory where would I warp us so I need you to concentrate a good location near your place." _Shadow

"_Alright, fine." _Amy conceded though she isn't happy about this

Shadow holding a Chaos Emerald on one hand and the other holding Amy as the former concentrated on getting it's energy while the latter concentrated a good location for them to jump to. After Shadow yelled his move, the two disappeared in a flash of light.

* * *

Meanwhile at Sonic and Blaze's after Knuckles left smug. The two were locked in a comfortable embrace but the two knew they spent the morning still cuddling and knew they still had to move one.

"_I think we had enough time for now." _Blaze

"_I am sorry, I just like this feeling." _Sonic

"_Still I haven't fully explored the city just yet. I want to continue exploring." _Blaze

"_Alright." _Sonic

The two quietly and slowly, hand in hand, they went on the continue tour some more.

* * *

At Tails workshop in the Mystic Ruins; Tails, Cream, Cheese and Vanilla spent the entire morning discussing everything about Amy's party. It was tiring but it did prove fruitful as they made agreements and arrangements for the upcoming party.

"_Well we finally settle nearly all of it but I still need to go out." _Tails

"_How come?" _Cream

"_I … uh … haven't bought a gift for Amy yet." _Tails

"_Well we should be going too. It is almost lunch time." _Vanilla

"_Don't worry about that. I am sure no matter you give, Amy will be grateful for it." _Cream

"_Chao! Chao!" _Cheese

Tails nodded and gave a goodbye as the trio head for the nearby train station for a short trip to their home as he two settle for some lunch before heading off himself.

* * *

Meanwhile, Shadow and Amy appeared exactly on the roof deck of Amy's apartment.

"_Is this your idea of a good location for us to land?" _Shadow

"_There isn't any spacious land within the city, Shadow besides there is always an elevator in my apartment." _Amy as she pointed out

Shadow just sighed as Amy already headed for the elevator pressing the down button.

"_Are you coming or what?" _Amy

Shadow responded with a sigh but still walked towards Amy

"_Am I being too bossy again?" _Amy

"…" Shadow

Amy sighed as she just watched the indicator lights reached the roof deck then quietly both entered the elevator and sometime later they were now back into Amy's apartment room.

As Amy sat down tired, Shadow still didn't say anything until he sat down besides Amy, which made her nervous. The silence went for 5 minutes until Amy finally decided to head to her bedroom but it is stopped by Shadow.

"_We still are in a conversation." _Shadow

"_After being silent for 5 minutes, what would you possibly say to me now?" _Amy now clearly letting Shadow have it if he pushed her too far

"_Calm down. (Sigh) Do I keep getting you mad just now?" _Shadow

"_Look who's talking when I mention you did horribly in our last duel?" _Amy as she sat back now pouting.

"_Alright. I am sorry for being mean though I could say the same to you." _Shadow

"_So yes I am a highly emotional and sometimes reactive when provoked. There are you satisfied?" _Amy still pouting

Shadow then stared silently at Amy and taps her shoulder

"_Then what should I do to appease you?" _Shadow being honest for once.

"_(Sigh) Just let us not get carried away with such quarreling. It's amazing you can put up with my aggressive tendencies." _Amy now seeing Shadow eye to eye

"_I could say the same to you. It's odd that your name suits you." _Shadow leans forward

"_How so?" _Amy still defensive

"_You are quite beautiful and yet deadly when provoked. Somehow that intrigues me for some time." _Shadow as he tries to be suave

"_That indeed maybe fitting since I still can sting you if you handled me wrongly." _Amy

"_Like every time Sonic does to you, I bet?" _Shadow

"_We were both immature at those times. Sonic didn't handle any responsibilities or pressure very well and often just runs away like the free-spirited speedster like he is. While I am just a naïve and often headstrong but I do let my emotions get the best of me, I think it is best that we handle the problems well." _Amy now looking down on herself

"_Being humble and honest with your own conflicts is a start." _Shadow

"_Unlike yours who took too many routes to finally get your past settled." _Amy

"_Perhaps that is true but the end still that matters, right?" _Shadow

"_Like where are we right now? I admit we have come a long way since we met." _Shadow as he smiled as he gently caress her face

"_True but then since when would you take an interest at me?" _Amy

"_It may be just a little … but I am starting to appreciate you." _Shadow as he touched her chin

"_Well … I am not resisting since I did give you one." _Amy

"_Good." _Shadow

Shadow leaned in more Amy unconsciously followed as their lips meet once more. Amy thought her earlier move might have been a mistake but it didn't seem to be that way anymore. The kiss is brief and after that Amy blushed and turns her head away not wanting to get easily swayed by this simple gesture.

"_I am sorry for doing that move earlier. I don't want to scare you or force you." _Shadow

"_I can forgive you since I am not against any of this and you are the first person who I have genuinely kissed with." _Amy relents and soon returns face to face.

"_I though Sonic gave one by now." _Shadow

"_Please. I gave you credit for being upfront with your feelings. I do have a soft spot for you at this point." _Amy

"_The same could be said to you." _Shadow

Amy immediately got up and stretched up

"_Alright I think it is almost time for some lunch." _Amy

Before Shadow says anything, Amy headed for the kitchen leaving Shadow to reflect once more.

"_Amy isn't all that bad despite our bickering. I am grateful that she has accepted me no matter what has happened in the past." _Shadow

As Shadow continues to ponder more about Amy and his friendship with her, Amy is back to her perky self now making a meal. Amy wanted to impress Shadow once more since despite their attraction it still is a start in a positive way.

* * *

Meanwhile at Sonic and Blaze after spending the remaining morning touring and taking a lunch break at a nearby fast food joint.

"_I am sorry there aren't many good places to eat." _Sonic

"_I don't mind at all, we have explored much and we are still not through." _Blaze

"_So how is your vacation so far?" _Sonic

"_It has been interesting so far. I am glad you managed to do all this for me." _Blaze

"_It is no trouble at all. I am just a people pleaser, that's is one of the things I do as a hero." _Sonic

"_Somehow I envy you when you don't think of your responsibilities as a burden." _Blaze

"_I am not trying to rub it in but I am sorry for acting like a braggart." _Sonic

"_At least you are being humble about yourself." _Blaze

Sonic just laughed out of embarrassment as the two enjoy their lunch while striking a conversation.

* * *

QBH: In terms of schedule, I am in the mood for another intermission chapter.

Amy: Is this another romantic episode?

QBH: Like any other intermission I made, there is but subtle.

Shadow: I really am not going to argue about this at this point.

QBH: It may or may not be in the works but anyway see you guys soon for the next regular chapter!

For more news, just follow me on twitter: QuietBoyHood ( HoodQuiet) If anybody read at this point.


	18. Chapter 17: Another Afternoon

QBH: So I admit the plot has been turned into a filler.

Shadow: It doesn't seem to be like filler since there is a sort of progression.

QBH: Yeah but I don't appreciate getting from point A to point B in any story driven medium.

Amy: So why are you making one story in the first place if you are complaining?

QBH: I guess pure stubbornness but I do feel a sense of ease since my work is being read.

Shadow: Though your audience has very little reaction or feedback.

QBH: I know since I am still a newbie. Anyway, so I present you guys this regular chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 17: Another Afternoon**

* * *

Sonic and Blaze continued to enjoy their lunch as they chat seemingly about odd things. It didn't seem out of place for the two even though this is the first time the two that they didn't feel awkward against each other.

"_Sonic, though this isn't the first time you have been eating with friends, right?" _Blaze

"_Yes but they weren't exactly one on one like a date. I know Amy tried her best on me before but I have been an inconsiderate jerk to her." _Sonic

"_Sonic, how long have you been running away from Amy's aggressive tendencies?" _Blaze

"_About 6 years but I finally did manage to talk to her without her resorting to her being aggressive or mad but to this day I am worried that I took so long when it all it took one simple talk." _Sonic

"_You are right that if you managed to try at that point and with her personality it didn't make it easier for both of you. Even someone like me wouldn't handle that sad news somehow making my name and flames would mean well." _Blaze

"_Though are you alright now? I admit I became friends and gotten into a romantic relationship with you. Would you have taken the same path if I rejected your relationship question?" _Sonic

"_The romantic relationship is never the thing I sought after. I wanted to continue our friendship from before if it wasn't your affectionate compliment." _Blaze

"_I admit I actually am late with the whole couple relationship. I guess my free spirited nature has changed now since my responsibilities and mistakes have forced me to change not that I wanted it." _Sonic

"_It is painful to adapt and change things when we don't want to them to but it does serve a fruitful purpose in the end. I did change thanks to your influence by the way." _Blaze

"_Though did you fall in love with me through this?" _Sonic

"_No. It wasn't like that but I am grateful that I just want to maintain my friendship with you. I didn't expect it would turn out like this." _Blaze smiled

Sonic only just smiled back as a response.

* * *

Meanwhile back at Amy's apartment, Shadow quietly sets the table as the smell of the newly made food attracted him. Amy went back to her usual perkiness as she finished making their lunch. As the two eat their meal, Shadow ended the silence.

"_About earlier when I tried to calm you down?" _Shadow

"_I am not against it, to be honest. Still if it wasn't for the kisses now being mutual. I don't feel mean towards you in any way." _Amy

"_You started it though. I admit you deserve to be treated better than him." _Shadow

"_Is this being arrogant again, I presume?" _Amy

"_No. I still have a few issues that would offend you." _Shadow

"_Clearly and we both have our own flaws that we both acknowledge." _Amy

"_So why is it that you would still care for someone like me?" _Shadow

"_It is a choice but I guess it may always be that way. I do care about the people that have been influential to me and I do what I can to show my thanks." _Amy

"…" Shadow

Amy just continued eating knowing that response meant he isn't going to reply yet and she won't force him to. It remained silent like this for the two of them throughout their lunch time.

* * *

At Central City, Tails breathe the sigh of relief as his trip from his workshop in the mystic ruins went by uneventful. Since he did take his quick lunch, he sets out finally to buy a birthday present for Amy. In an odd coincidence, he finally met up with Knuckles still sporting a huge grin.

"_Hey Knuckles, it is odd for you to be here." _Tails

"_No. I am trying to not let my duties be my total priority now but I really wanted to tell you about last night." _Knuckles still grinning

"_Can you talk it over while I go out shopping?" _Tails

"_Why so? Is there something important I must know?" _Knuckles

"_Have you forgotten Amy's birthday?" _Tails exasperated

"_Right. I nearly forgot but hey I have done what Cream already said so there are no worries. I may join in since I haven't picked up a gift for her either." _Knuckles

Tails and Knuckles are now walking through the shopping district in search for a good birthday present for Amy, all the while Knuckles bragging on his latest accomplishment.

"_So how did your confrontation with Rouge go?" _Tails

"_I admit we had issues to that we both don't want to beat around the bush anymore. I do have a soft spot for her and it feels good that I get up close and personal with her." _Knuckles grinning

"_It is about time you two did so." _Tails as he spots a trinket store.

"_I really feel like an idiot for never noticing it though you are still too young to know about romance yet either." _Knuckles followed

"_Yeah I just watch the sidelines as either you or Sonic had to deal with your relationship issues." _Tails as he now browses the merchandise

"_Speaking of Sonic, you never guess what he is up to?" _Knuckles now sported a huge grin but also looked about the store about what to buy.

"_I haven't seen him in a while; did you happen to run into him?" _Tails finding a gold locket in the pile of accessories.

"_Oh yeah, Sonic has been busy already breaking a poor girl's heart." _Knuckles grinning

"_Is it another Sonic and Amy' moment?" _Tails examines the locket

"_Nope. I saw Sonic having one on one with a certain cat." _Knuckles while seeing a nice pair of ring bracelets that interested him

Tails reaction is pure flabbergast.

"_Wait … Sonic and Blaze? That sounds too good to be true. Sonic finally has taken an interest on a girl? I wonder what Sonic said to Amy years ago." _Tails

"_I saw it already the two were hugging and kissing. You know the typical stuff though I forgot to ask him about Amy." _Knuckles

"_Nah! We will find them eventually at the party, so you got something to buy?" _Tails as he is happy about the locket.

"_Yeah. Hold on. I will get what I want." _Knuckles getting the ring bracelets

"_You got the money to pay for that?" _Tails

"_Yeah, I do earn money from time to time. Why? I still have to earn money somewhere. Do you think I am tied to the master emerald all day?" _Knuckles

"_I thought you would. That is surely a powerful jewel you were entrusted with." _Tails

"_I may be guarding the Master Emerald and may not even know the entire reason to protect it but all I know is that I will uphold that tradition even it gets endangered every year." _Knuckles

"_I am surprised that Doctor Eggman still insists on stealing it let alone your girlfriend." _Tails

"_Sure I can understand Rouge but for that Egghead I don't know maybe he has an affinity for their power or something pointless since he has a massive army anyway." _Knuckles

As Knuckles and Tails examine their purchases the two ended up talking in a nearby fountain.

"_So … you are saying Sonic and Blaze have been getting close?" _Tails

"_No doubt about that. I mean if you were watching the two make out then it is true." _Knuckles

"_I will believe it when I see it. Still you didn't happen to run into the birthday girl haven't you?" _Tails

"_Of course not. I am surprised that she isn't here where she would be." _Knuckles

"_Yeah, it is an annual discount sale and she would have browsed a few stores by now too." _Tails

"_Maybe she just got something else important to do." _Knuckles

"_Well that makes two. I am going to personalize my birthday gift for Amy, I gotta head back to my workshop." _Tails

"_Yeah you got a point (staring at his gift.) I am sure I can spice this gift up myself." _Knuckles

"_Alright, can we meet later to discuss the party again with Cream?" _Tails

"_Of course." _Knuckles

The two wave goodbye and head in separate directions.

* * *

Meanwhile back at Amy's Apartment, Shadow and Amy just finished their lunch and now are slowly cleaning up the table and kitchen. After all that Amy quietly approached Shadow and said:

"_Alright I am just going to get a quick shower and change. So you can do what you like since I have other things I want to do." _Amy before she heads to her bedroom

Shadow shrugged and silently watched as Amy walked past her, still admitting that there is something that is making him attract to her. He would be beating himself up if it didn't occur to him before that the two are temporarily roommates. Shadow then just slowly thought of getting some fresh air would take his mind off this latest relationship drama and heads for the balcony.

It took Amy 20 minutes to get herself washed and wear a white halter top and green boyish shorts with her red boots. Heading towards the living room, she expected Shadow to be there and with her first guess ruled out she expected him to be at the balcony and sure enough he is still there brooding. Amy just stood there and listened attentively as Shadow monologues by himself.

"_Amy … What is it about you that I am fond of you? Could it have been her smile? Her naive and yet optimistic look in life? Of course, denial wouldn't do me any good. She kissed me and I did the same thing for her. I really just don't know what to do anymore." _Shadow

Amy is surprised and yet she couldn't just pop in and pretend it was nothing. She took the best option and quietly sneaked away and left her room and still had an original agenda to go buy a few books.

Shadow continued to brood until he heard the main door close. This is his queue to check and sure enough the place is all up to him. He would be okay that he is alone once more but it is baffling that he started to miss the noise. Upon realizing what he just thought, he is now really confused and yet angry. It appears his once loner pattern is returning to him but this time, he is rejecting that loneliness. It shocks him that in less than a few days, he is starting to wish he is with Amy despite every hijinks the two have done from the day she allowed him to stay for just some time off from work.

Amy as she commuted to a familiar bookstore, she couldn't shake off what Shadow inconspicuously said about their situation. It is true that Amy doesn't hate Shadow and wholeheartedly appreciates and even admires what the 'Ultimate Lifeform' done for her and with the advances and ways that he 'tried' to show that he cares makes it difficult since she admits she has slowly 'liked' him and wished Sonic would have done the same before. As she is reaching her destination, she of course is still trying to adapt with Shadow staying over even just for vacation. Nevertheless she is still okay that nothing bad has happened between them and she isn't begging that Shadow has become her new romantic interest.

Amy arrived and went into a local bookstore and proceeded to go to the self-help books section. She would have browsed the romance novels for any new titles but she didn't feel like adding anything new for the moment. At first, she found the books about basic first aid when she found a few in another shelf all about complicated relationships. Amy cringed seeing these kinds of content. Ever since she and Sonic 'broke' up, she has become angst of the thought and it lead to her once optimistic attitude to be plaque with doubt and self-awareness. Upon checking her money, she had just enough to buy 2 first aid books and lined up at the cashier. When it is her turn, the cashier who knew Amy as a regular customer greeted her.

"_Amy, it has been a while. You are looking for more novels?" _Cashier

"_Not today. I have other books in mind though." _Amy

"_Well from the books here, are you trying to be a doctor?" _Cashier

"_(Chuckle) No but I always ended up patching up my injured friends as we go on our misadventures so I might as well refined my skills." _Amy

"_So going to explore and adventure as well? Sonic's enthusiasm must have rubbed on you." _Cashier

"_Yeah, but I haven't seen Sonic in a while. He may be running about and exploring some new land or something. I swear that guy really doesn't want to slow down." _Amy

"_Though are you still trying to tie him down? From the looks of it, it may not be plausible." _Cashier

"_Oh! It's nothing like that anymore. I admit I was once obsessed with the thought that I needed a good awakening to reflect on what I wanted to do besides chasing after Sonic." _Amy

"_I wish you luck on that." _Cashier

Amy smiled and happily paid for her books and left.

* * *

QBH: So what I announced earlier that there will be a intermission holiday chapter.

Amy: Yes and I am looking forward to that.

QBH: To be honest, I will say in advance that I will post the intermission as my last for the year so that would be by the 2nd or 3rd week of December.

Amy: I don't mind the wait as long as it is good and romantic.

QBH: I am sure I will give it my best. Also the story has reached 2000 views, good progress! So see you guys soon for the next regular chapter!

For more news, just follow me on twitter: QuietBoyHood ( HoodQuiet) If anybody read at this point.


	19. Chapter 18: Conflicts Arise

QBH: So, the latest game has reached my shores and I have heard the reviews.

Sonic: And would you even consider checking the Sonic Boom spinoff?

QBH: The games sure but I don't have the time for the cartoon.

Sonic: Why still pick the games that have bad reviews?

QBH: I admit I am the kind of gamer who would not take the word of the review and want to witness the game for myself.

Sonic: Well good luck with that.

QBH: Will do, so I present you guys this regular chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 18: Conflicts Arise**

* * *

Amy walked slowly as she carried her new purchased books all the while keeps being preoccupied with the ongoing relationships that were left unfinished.

"_I really didn't think this would have turned out this way. I mean I had expected the relationship between me and Sonic has deteriorated into a simple friendship and even if Shadow has mellowed out in just a few days. He also now has an advantage since we both exchanged kisses by mouth when not even Sonic did once." _Amy

As Amy walked and headed to more shops to browse, she still couldn't shake off that this might become a problem and she knows she has to do something peacefully or else. Still as she reached one of the many stores she likes, she threw that thought aside and tries to enjoy herself once more.

Meanwhile Sonic and Blaze after enjoying their lunch continue to go through the exploration of the city at an odd slow pace which worried Blaze.

"_It's odd for you to show me around the city for the past 2 days slowly like this." _Blaze

"_I know it isn't my style to take things one at a time but I do now appreciate them even just a little." _Sonic

"_It is good of you to do such a thing for me though you don't have to force yourself if you don't want to." _Blaze

"_It's fine though I think we might need to make a detour though." _Sonic

"_How come?" _Blaze

"_Knowing that Amy's birthday is getting close, I need to give her a gift. If you want I need your help in picking a good enough gift." _Sonic embarrassingly admits

"_(Giggle) Of course, I would. Someone like you should know better how to give a meaningful gift to a lady." _Blaze

"_I never expected of you to say that. I shouldn't underestimate you from this point on." _Sonic

"_Granted we both learn something new when we spend time together so what are waiting for? Let's go to where are the shops are." _Blaze

Sonic nodded and both equally headed for their destination.

* * *

Meanwhile back to Knuckles, as he arrived for his home so he can start making the gift he picked out just now with a more personal touch finds his door unlocked.

Knuckles isn't surprised by this turn of events knowing who is the prime suspect but still he has to be sure that it is her again despite what they did the previous night. As he entered his home and safely put his gift in a secure place, he expects the Master Emerald to be gone but as soon as he checked that he found it to be safely secured. Still in doubt he headed to the kitchen and oddly he found his culprit sampling his food.

"_Since when did I allowed you to loiter in my house?" _Knuckles

Rouge caught now embarrassingly puts the food back and tries to remain innocent.

"_Alright, you caught me but I have known you for so long and since you barely leave your island home in the first place, it is only natural for me to visit you." _Rouge

"_Do you really miss me that badly? I am not buying it one bit since we did just slept in each other's arms last night." _Knuckles

"_Aw and I thought you would still be that thickheaded." _Rouge

Rouge just approached him and smiled.

"_But I admit I don't want that to change completely." _Rouge

"_Don't you have like a job or something? I am sure amazed G.U.N. still keeps you around as a government agent." _Knuckles

"_I don't have a shift today just so you know. I was just away because I had personal things to attend to. So what made you decide to go this time?" _Rouge

"_If you have forgotten, it is getting close to Amy's birthday so I just went shopping to but her a gift." _Knuckles

"_Oh that's right. I nearly forgot about that but I already had picked the perfect gift for her." _Rouge

"_I bet it is something adult like for the sweet innocent Amy. I doubt that gift would suit her." _Knuckles

"_I don't see it as a bad thing. Everyone has to grow up one way or another. If she wasn't so forceful to that blue blur, the two would have been a couple by now." _Rouge

"_It is too late for your predicament to even be true, honey. I just saw Sonic busy getting along with a new flame in a way." _Knuckles

"_Really? With whom?" _Rouge

"_With Blaze. I am not sure how Sonic dealt with Amy but I am not lying that Sonic and Blaze are kissing each other affectionately." _Knuckles

"_The purple female cat? I am surprised Sonic would be interested in her." _Rouge

"_If you want to know more, they might show up for Amy's party." _Knuckles

"_Well speaking of Amy, do you want me to change to be more like her?" _Rouge

Knuckles responded first by hugging her tightly.

"_To be honest I don't want you to change. I actually love you for being the more seductive one especially someone as thick headed as me." _Knuckles

Rouge answered by kissing him.

"_So can I come over without you getting mad?" _Rouge

"_Just be reasonable and don't try to break in to my house." _Knuckles

"_I wanted to see you since we promised nothing would ever come between us." _Rouge

It was Knuckles turn to kiss Rouge which lead to a short make out.

Meanwhile back at the shopping district, Amy has managed to go back to her perky self as she enjoyed her old hobby of browsing stores and buying just what likes.

* * *

As she exits one of the stores, she just happens to see Sonic and Blaze walking together. She is surprised to see them and easily approached the two. As she came into view, Sonic is actually nervous while Blaze greeted her normally.

"_Hi Sonic! It has been a long time seeing you, Blaze." _Amy

"_Yes. It has been a long time seeing you too." _Blaze

"_Yeah. How are you doing, Amy?" _Sonic

"_Like any other happy day. I do admit it is odd seeing the two of you together. So what brings you over here in our universe?" _Amy

"_I decided to just take a vacation from my duties. It is a good thing I meet Sonic on the jump from the Sol dimension." _Blaze

"_You can always rely of Sonic. After all he is the hero of this dimension." _Amy

"_Yeah. Amy, listen … there is something that you should know." _Sonic

"_Well is this something important? You seemed nervous." _Amy

"_Yes because … how should I put it … Amy, is it okay I can date Blaze?" _Sonic

Amy is surprised to hear this. Naturally Sonic has toughened up and brace the inevitable rage but after 10 seconds Amy finally replied.

"_Wait … how long you admitted that you liked Blaze?"_ Amy

"_Yeah, it was after my adventures in her dimension that I am glad that I met her and wished I would have talked to her if it wasn't for the circumstances." _Sonic

"_And do you feel the same way too, Blaze?" _Amy

"_Yes. I would have spent some time getting to know Sonic personally and I know it would upset you but I have kissed Sonic a few times." _Blaze

Sonic approached and hug around Blaze tightly.

"_It may not seem like it but it is true." _Sonic

Amy just went silent prompting Sonic and Blaze to be worried. In this scenario, originally Amy would have reacted by being angry and unleashing 100% rage on Sonic and Blaze but Amy knew this and she understood that this seemed like a test.

Amy really should move on from her younger selfish ways and even though she has fulfilled her dream of being a hero of her own, that's one of the dreams that she accomplished.

Sonic for him has to understand that despite his attitude to be cocky and freewheeling wouldn't last long and it is one of the issues he has to be brave for.

The silence when like this for a while until Amy finally got a chance to reply. She actually smiled normally and acted rather calm.

"_I am rather happy for the both of you." _Amy

"_Are you sure?" _Blaze

"_Seeing the two of you actually getting along so well, I just can't be mad at the two of you." _Amy

Sonic isn't sure yet if she is wholeheartedly admits but just to make sure he turned Blaze around facing him and kissed her. Leaving Amy a bit speechless on such boldness, she wondered how Blaze would handle such a move. After the two ended their move, Amy could have been speechless but instead she replied:

"_Sonic, I wish of you the best of luck. You really do care about Blaze. I am just surprised that you two are together for just a short time. You should be considerate to Blaze since she is rather formal for your reckless tastes." _Amy

"_Right, I still feel like a fool if my recklessness can cause complications." _Sonic

"_Blaze, I do wish you the best of luck too. I do trust you that you keep Sonic in check and managed to hope he can behave." _Amy

"_Thank you. Though are you still in shock after all this?" _Blaze

"_No. I am rather positive that I will find my sense of happiness." _Amy

"_Is it about your love life?" _Blaze

"_It can wait. I have other things in my mind and responsibilities to take care of." _Amy

"_Amy, I don't want to rush nor anything but will you be okay? I am sure someone who does genuinely show his feelings for you. I am sorry that I can't be that person you envisioned." _Sonic

"_It is alright. We all had wild fantasies when we were younger. I should have known better never to force you into a relationship but I am glad we are still friends after all that." _Amy

"_Speaking of friends, what brings you two in this shopping district?" _Amy

The two were once wrapped on the relationship issue with Amy that they almost forget that they were supposed to buy a gift for Amy's upcoming birthday.

"_Right since Blaze is vacationing here. I am showing her around here and this is one of the many stops. I am going out shopping with her to see if there is anything she likes." _Sonic

"_Right though since you do know your way around here, could you direct us a few shops?" _Blaze

"_Sure. Though I am heading home, since I have a family friend staying over and I have to make dinner for the both us." _Amy

Sonic is surprised to hear this.

"_Well, we don't want your friend to wait for you so any shops for feminine stuff?" _Sonic

This remark earn a slap from Blaze

"_Don't say it like that; it is rude of you to disrespect a gender's preferences." _Blaze

"_Well said; so there are a 2 or 3 shops on your left that have the best set of gifts for you." _Amy

"_Thanks, as punishment you will pay for the purchase, Sonic." _Blaze

As Blaze went ahead and Sonic trying his best to apologize after Blaze, Amy dumbfounded but gave a smile seeing that Sonic is in good hands. After watching the two head for the shops Amy suggested, she knew that she shouldn't loiter around any longer and quickly heads for home. Although after taking a few steps, her thoughts shifted that she took her time that maybe Shadow would be extremely mad at her for leaving him alone. She suddenly realized that why should she worried about Shadow. Granted he has become more mellow and likeable to her, he should still be the straight and serious anti-hero that he has always been.

Amy just couldn't pinpoint exactly where and how should she proceed with Shadow now compared to before when she is just an acquaintance to her in all of these years. Even with her and Sonic never establishing a close relationship, this adds more confusion as to what does she want besides being her own hero. After much thought, worrying wouldn't change much at all since she should be a strong woman and face the possible consequences of Shadow being pissed at her by now.

* * *

QBH: So I am going to make an announcement about the upcoming chapters.

Amy: Are you still making the intermission chapter?

QBH: Yes and I will post that as my final one of the year and just one more normal before that.

Shadow: Why the announcement though, you have been consistent with the chapters for each month?

QBH: I have been making so many chapters consistently that I deserve at least one vacation.

Amy: You do deserve some time off and enjoy the holidays.

QBH: Thanks! So see you guys soon for the next chapter!

For more news, just follow me on twitter: QuietBoyHood ( HoodQuiet) If anybody read at this point.


	20. Chapter 19: Normal Conversations

QBH: So this would be the last regular chapter for the year.

Amy: You have put so much effort in making this many chapters in a span of 6 months, you do deserve a break.

QBH: Yeah I am happy this one is getting regular visits though there I have little feedback since I am just starting out in this series.

Shadow: Are you planning for more stories?

QBH: It depends, I want to finish this story before I make another so it is up in the air.

Amy: Though you are committed into going through with the intermission and the upcoming chapters?

QBH: Of course, so I present you guys this regular chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 19: Normal Conversations**

* * *

Amy did as best as she could but not in a rush to get home with her purchases but she already guessed what Shadow will do or say to her once she gets back home.

After a short bus ride to her apartment, Amy knew as she is within the main lobby, she has to be prepared for anything Shadow would do to her but she at least shouldn't back down.

As she stood by the door and looks for her door key, the door inexplicably opens; she is greeted by Shadow still in his cold default mood.

"_Where the hell were you?" _Shadow

"_This is my apartment, since when would you act like my landlord? _Amy

"_You are right. I am just worried that something might have happened to you." _Shadow conceded as he turned around to let Amy in.

Amy didn't reply making the situation awkward, Shadow also knew just what he said and has to reassess his stance on their relationship as if he has shown some genuine care for her. As Shadow sat down once more in the couch crossed, Amy easily put her purchases near the coffee table and sat beside him.

Silence echoed in the room making it even more awkward until finally Amy conceded and apologize.

"_Alright! I am sorry I ditched you when you seemed pretty content with yourself. I did say I had something to do." _Amy

"_(Sigh) it's not your fault. I am just here being a very rude guest though was it right for the host to leave her guest behind?" _Shadow

"_Yes, you are correct but you are not a bad guest ever. I still haven't gotten used to your behavior. I am curious as to how long would you still be in vacation?" _Amy

"_I … was just told to take a vacation. G.U.N. will just call me when I will be back in service." _Shadow

"_I don't know if that is true or you admit you didn't get the full memo." _Amy

Somehow the roles are reversed; Shadow now feels bad that he made Amy upset.

"_I am honest that I was asked by my superiors just to take a vacation and even turned off the end for my communicator until so." _Shadow

"… _And I thought G.U.N. was state of the art when it comes to their resources." _Amy

"_Let me not even begin how misleading the media has made about the organization." _Shadow

"_(Sigh) so did you have enough time thinking?" _Amy

"_About what?" _Shadow

"_I overheard you mumbling about our situation. I am not stopping you that if are irritated and just leave." _Amy not meeting eye contact

Shadow crossed his arms and thought about what just Amy said and it does make sense. Amy has always been a considerate person and she does respect Shadow. He easily would have left like he did before but he couldn't. Shadow already knew that he agreed to this arrangement and accommodation, so he should uphold his word and voice out to Amy.

"_Why would I do that? I am not leaving you like I feel like it." _Shadow trying to make contact with Amy

"_Since when would you allow someone else to make decisions for you? I don't recall you being obedient to someone who ranks lower than you." _Amy

"_Do you see yourself that way? I don't see you being that weak. You do have become a recognizable hero in your own right though I am not being a braggart since I also have a reputation that I meant to uphold." _Shadow

"_At least you admit it unlike the cocky Sonic. I didn't why he took so long to just tell me?" _Amy

"_You should know more by now since you have learned from your past though have you completely come into terms with it?" _Shadow

"_I don't know. I couldn't even be sure I have. It is impossible to remember everything we have done in our lifetime. Only our more relevant experiences that we do remember and those will never be accurate either." _Amy

"_I agree to that. Still I am not judging you now or never will be. I do respect you." _Shadow

"_So you would listen to me? Even after so many things we have done that neither of us enjoyed it one bit." _Amy

"_I thought you did have some pleasure with what we were doing?" _Shadow

"_There was but there wasn't much fun getting beaten up into fighting form and you won't do anything petty with others." _Amy

"_Then why did we both tolerate each other's demands?" _Shadow

"_That's a good point. I did want to go through with training even it wasn't my forte." _Amy

"_And I admit I … wanted to see you be happy." _Shadow now looking at Amy

"_Really? I am not sure if what you are saying is genuine. Though could you explain yourself why you are being nice and gentler to me in a span of a few days?" _Amy now looking at Shadow

"_It does make sense that I have gotten used to you in such a short time maybe as a way of tolerance but I do grow fond of you in a way." _Shadow as he put his hand softly on Amy's chin

"_You do though? I see that your intentions are clear. I have appreciated what you have done for me still why would you go this far?" _Amy blushed in response as she meets his gaze

"_I somehow 'like' you; I admit that ever since you have always accepted me, I am happy despite the trouble I might have put you through. I am allowing this." _Shadow as he leaned closer

Amy slowly anticipated this but she already like this moment and accepted it easily as the two share another kiss. As the two finished, Amy smiled back at him.

"_I wonder why now I also want you to be this way." _Amy

"_Does it matter? You have seen the good side in me and even though it isn't there at face value, I don't want that kindness to end." _Shadow

Amy didn't reply easily as she would have but after the close up the two were back into silence.

* * *

Meanwhile back to Sonic and Blaze, as Blaze does more of the shopping than Sonic for Amy's birthday present, Sonic couldn't help himself but be agitated.

"_Look I admit I don't want to spoil the surprised birthday girl that we are shopping a gift for her. So I will foot the bill this time, just try not to push the purchase to be expensive." _Sonic

"_I understand though you could have handled the situation a bit more refined than that. I am quite amazed how you dealt with Amy personally back then." _Blaze as she browsed the items

"_It was just a matter of time, Blaze. I admit we were still young and neither one of us were mature to admit they are complications when handled badly." _Sonic

"_I see. Right, I forgive you though tell me what does Amy prefer though? I maybe a girl but my style wouldn't match to Amy's." _Blaze

"_Well no matter what gift we can pick for her, I am sure she would love it though picking a new outfit for her maybe overdoing it." _Sonic

"_So what kind of gift have you been giving her in the past? Is it a promised date with Amy that you would always reluctantly participate?" _Blaze

"_I mean well but I do give her a meaningful present every year. I am her good friend and I know Amy always appreciate my gifts." _Sonic

"_Still we will buy this gift together this time. It is rare for me to get this excited over for Amy's birthday." _Blaze

"_Would you be staying here for that long? I mean surely you still have a sworn duty with the Sol Emeralds that are supposed to be in danger?" _Sonic

"_No need to worry about that. I have planned ahead and taken precautions on that. My people are safe. It was them that they encourage me to visit you since I always thought about duty no matter where I was back at home." _Blaze

"_What about that device that makes your portal? Is it safe and tested?" _Sonic

"_Yes also, I already anticipated and tested it. So no need to worry about that issue for now, though what kind of color do you think Amy would like, light or dark?" _Blaze

"_I think it light colors suit her best. Though should we browse the other stores before making a choice?" _Sonic

"_Yeah, we should but I do see that this outfit would be good for Amy." _Blaze easily put the items back and the two head into another store.

* * *

Meanwhile at Knuckles place, Knuckles and Rouge are busy at early making out but the two after that are now busy despite cuddling tightly.

"_Are you sure you are being honest and not being using me or doing this just for your own personal benefit?" _Knuckles

"_You don't trust me even until now. I know it hasn't settled in yet but I am not doing things anymore for personal gain. I have encountered friends, coworkers and even you that showed me that there are more important things in life and it doesn't always center on me." _Rouge

"_Though you admit that? Still when did you admit you have a soft spot for me? Were you being nice to me ever since I saved your life at our last fight to get the master emerald shards?" _Knuckles

"_I have wanted to express my thanks ever since that day but we had issues when we want to admit that we have a soft spot for each other right?" _Rouge

"_True. I still can't believe that there is something about you that I like despite the disagreements we had over the years. Still why did you keep messing with me when you could have honestly told me? I wouldn't be mad at you and I would have been straight forward to you?" _Knuckles

"_I am still won't change my cunning ways since I still work as spy. I do have mended my ways to never mess with my friends." _Rouge

"_I can tolerate a little bit of your antics since you did put me through a lot of them throughout the years." _Knuckles

"_Should I be worried that you resigned that easily?" _Rouge

_But the reason I do resign is because I admit I love you." _Knuckles

"_Still I am happy that I love you too." _Rouge

Knuckles and Rouge despite being a long embrace the two didn't bother letting go since they have no issues now than before.

* * *

Back to Amy and Shadow, the two were silence as their recent move made both awkward of their feelings. Amy finally breaks the silence and asks Shadow.

"_So are you alright? I mean how is my hospitality doing to you?" _Amy

"_If you are asking why I acted being gentle to someone like you, it has nothing to do with your hospitality. It is nice effort by you to accommodate me. Besides my actions of getting intimate to you, are just my ways of maybe getting to know you more than just a friend." _Shadow

"_Would you? If I recall after you lost the people closest to you. You put up the cold tough act because you understood that even if you try to get close again, you don't want to lose them anymore either." _Amy

"_You easily read me like an open book. Is my past now a memo to everyone?" _Shadow

"_No. Only a few us do look up at your past and what had happened. We never did want to bring it up to you since you vowed to keep moving forward despite everything." _Amy

"_I see. Though from what you told me about your past, I could say the same thing to you." _Shadow

"_My past isn't that severe as yours so how would you view mine?" _Amy

"_Sure but ever since you became associated with Sonic, you can't go back to a simple life you enjoyed in your youth. Sure it is cool you have gone into memorable adventures but it is sometimes plaque by kidnappings, injuries and conflict." _Shadow

"_Yes. I can't argue about that." _Amy

"_So what did you do while I was … preoccupied?" _Shadow

"_Nothing much, I just bought a few things just in case we would practice again." _Amy

Shadow is surprised hearing that

"_You want to continue the training? I thought you would get discouraged after how much damage we inflicted on one another." _Shadow

"_I admit that what we did today is just a start. Obviously in order to get better we still need to train some more. With you not holding back, I thought this would get my skills in check." _Amy

"_Look just because I do want to keep myself in excellent form doesn't mean I don't do other activities." _Shadow

"_But my normal activities are rather not preferable by any guy. Look I am not saying it as a gender thing, Sonic never like me dragging him into what I wanted to do so I expected the same thing from you too." _Amy

"_Did you see me annoyed when we went around shopping?" _Shadow

"_You are not the expressive type, remember?" _Amy

"_Right but I tolerated it without much complaint." _Shadow

"_Well that's one thing you did right against Sonic but I still would follow your approach and continue some training if possible." _Amy

"_Alright, I won't force you into training at any day but is this going to be even while I am working as a G.U.N. agent?" _Shadow

"_No but we can agree that we can schedule a training every now and then." _Amy

"_Sure." _Shadow

* * *

QBH: I am announcing that I will post the intermission chapter sometime before New Year but I am not precise with this.

Amy: I am curious as to why not a precise holiday like Christmas or New Year?

QBH: Just to clear things up, an intermission chapter ended up past 6 pages which is the actual limit I set when I first started.

Shadow: How come there are restrictions in the regular chapter? Are they exactly precise?

QBH: No. There are loose guidelines I set up as I go along but who knows I maybe thinking of revisions.

Amy: As long as you keep the chapters going, there is nothing to worry about. Just don't leave this story unfinished.

QBH: Will do! So see you guys soon for the intermission chapter!

For more news, just follow me on twitter: QuietBoyHood ( HoodQuiet) If anybody read at this point.


	21. Intermission Chapter: Holiday 2014

QBH: Whew! I was able to finished this intermission just in time.

Shadow: Can you explain yourself the tardiness?

QBH: I procrastinate a little and I am trying to enjoy what little vacation time I had. Devoting my time to work on this did turn me off a little.

Amy: Don't be so hard on yourself. I am sure you have your reasons.

QBH: I know but I still fulfill my promise that i get this done before we greet the new year.

Shadow: At least you did uphold your promise. Still we are still looking forward to you making more chapters.

QBH: Of course, so I present you guys this year end intermission chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

**Intermission Chapter: Holiday 2014**

* * *

**This is whole story is basically a sub story. This story is basically holiday related and may or may not fit with the canon story.**

* * *

It seemed odd for Amy to be out standing in the open field in the afternoon. Even though the majesty of the winter should captivate, she is out of the open for more than 1 hour. She is upset by now considering that she thought it was a simple meeting but she hoped he has a good excuse.

Amy shivered over her black jacket despite her increasing anger still felt that the cold winter would take her mind off even just a little. Her anger turned into bitterness until finally the black hedgehog comes into her view.

"_I am really sorry for pulling you out like this." _Shadow

"_You better though how odd that you would be wearing that?" _Amy

Shadow already knew that is what Amy pointed out the pink jacket she bought out for him as a joke.

"_I didn't it expect it to be this cold at this time of year. It does feel odd that I don't have anything handy for this kind of weather." _Shadow

"_Still … Do you like the gift I gave you?" _Amy

"_It is rare for me to receive any gift. I do treasure every little thing from time to time." _Shadow

Shadow hugged Amy out as a form of apology which made Amy feel a bit warmer.

"_Now do you feel any colder?" _Shadow

"_Never anymore when I am with you right now." _Amy

"_What would I do to apologize for being late?" _Shadow

Amy just answered with a quick kiss along with a nose to nose interaction.

"_Just don't get lost in your own cold world." _Amy

"_With your effective words and liveliness, I will never be. I am just glad you have embraced my cold yet tough outlook on life." _Shadow

"_I don't see it as anything special. I always understand the potential in everyone if their minds aren't affected by greed." _Amy

"_You still took the time to wait for me, how come? You had every right to just simply leave me out by myself?" _Shadow as he approached closer

"_Doing that would be an insult and as someone as … 'easily agitated' as you." _Amy as their eyes meets

"_I still can't believe you would respect and admire your once crush' sworn rival. I am relieved that you don't show any bias towards me." _Shadow

"_Everyone has a right to become happy and that includes you." _Amy

Shadow then hugged Amy tightly leading Amy to be surprised by the sudden move.

"_I am happy now since you always have been accepting me. I couldn't deny that I indeed do love you." _Shadow

"…" Amy

Shadow loosens his grip on her thinking this would scare her but instead Amy smiled sincerely and rested on his shoulder.

"_Oh, Shadow. I never doubted you not once." _Amy

"_About what?" _Shadow in a soft tone

"_That you would be happy and gladly love you too in return." _Amy

Shadow easily rubbed against Amy's cheek inviting her for a kiss. Amy blushed a little but she lifts her so she can meet face to face.

"_You are my special angel." _Shadow

"_And you are my mischievous devil." _Amy

Despite the snow still cascading, the two were locked into a deep kiss.

* * *

In the meantime, Sonic is busy shoveling snow out of his walkway.

"_It is that time of the year now. Once this is done, I may think of hitting the slopes with Tails before we can have a get together at Cream's place for some hot cocoa." _Sonic said after shoveling a meter of snow.

Sonic is busy that the silence of the surroundings was broken by a familiar noise.

"_No. I wasn't expecting her." _Sonic

Sonic immediately tried to locate the portal but didn't leave his post since he still has this responsibility to work out. Sadly, he couldn't see the portal nearby and just wait the inevitable arrival and quickly went back to shoveling snow. Sonic then as he reached the nearest road, he is greeted by Blaze.

"_It's rare for you to be in any sort of responsibility." _Blaze

"_You may see me always seeking adventure or never doing anything in any snail's pace, but I do have a sense of responsibility and I do take care of my own belongings." _Sonic

Sonic sees Blaze wearing her winter outfit normally seen in the Olympics but there were minor changes like that they have fur cuffs, and she is wearing her heeled boots.

"_I am still surprised you would be visiting me in the middle of winter, I would have gone back to your world since it is supposed to be summer there." _Sonic

"_I just wanted to visit and … (blushing) I am your girlfriend, am I not?" _Blaze

"_But aren't your people worried? I mean you have been visiting me so often that your people should be worried that you are leaving your own responsibilities just to visit me. I don't want you to copy my freewheeling attitude." _Sonic

"_Sonic, I have always been grateful that you care. My people have heard of my exploits to see you and they actually encourage it, since they know and appreciate your help when you wounded up there for a time and save my dimension." _Blaze

"_And did you tell them that we are dating?" _Sonic

"_They just knew. I admit they can read me so easily now unlike before when my emotions where serious and uptight." _Blaze

"_Now once I get this job done, we can head back inside and warm up. I was planning on doing some snow activities earlier but I can delay that." _Sonic

"_Do you want some help and what where you planning to do for this holiday?" _Blaze

"_After the simple chores, I was going to head to mountain top and snowboard or ski down like what we did in the Olympic events but for fun." _Sonic

"_You know, I do miss that kind of activity, if you want I would gladly join you." _Blaze

"_I am surprised you would like to since afterwards we could visit the others and join in for some hot chocolate with them." _Sonic

"_I would enjoy my time with you in almost any way possible besides I want to see my other friends too." _Blaze

"_But I still need to finish my chores, alright?" _Sonic as he caresses Blaze's face

Blaze blushed but easily nodded but she decides to help by manually assisting Sonic in clearing the snow.

* * *

Meanwhile at Angel Island, Knuckles is busy counting all the presents he would give away to his friends when she hears a knock on his door. He already knew only one person would be visiting him and is prepared to let her in.

As he opens the door and greets his visitor, he is surprised to see no one there, dumbfounded he quickly turns around and as he did so he is suddenly hugged from behind.

"_You expect me to greet you normally, honey?" _Rouge

Knuckles didn't react angrily as he blushed harder as an indication of Rouge's breasts pressed against his back.

"_You are still cunning even to this day though I wish your boobs would be rounder though?" _Knuckles

"_Are you saying my jewels are not good enough for you?" _Rouge

"_But why would you always use them against me? I wouldn't be mad at you since you would do something like this." _Knuckles

"_Since how many times did I do this to you?" _Rouge still clinging tightly

"_I lost count ever since we admitted that we love each other." _Knuckles

"_You are lying. Be honest to me just this once?" _Rouge

"_I wish I could but can we please get inside, the snow is not going to get even colder you know?" _Knuckles

Rouge realized that they are standing outside the cold and after embarrassingly letting go, both head back inside.

"_Oh, may I have your coat? It is rather rude of me to not be a gentleman." _Knuckles

"_Who knew that you still act courteous to me after all these years?" _Rouge

"_Because I would do so to all women, you are not getting any special treatment from me just because you are my girlfriend." _Knuckles

"_Oh! So you do admit it. Why now though?" _Rouge

"_Come on! The ever sexy Rouge would make her suitors mad if she already has a committed relationship." _Knuckles

"_Is that jealously? You are mistaken; I only have one suitor since I learned from my mistakes of flirting men too much." _Rouge

"_But isn't that supposed to be part of your job. I would be ashamed that you dropped the silliness just for me." _Knuckles

"_So you do like it that I mess with you? That doesn't sound reassuring and here I am trying to change for you." _Rouge

"_I mean I already admitted that I love you and you have to learn to accept your partner's flaws." _Knuckles

"_But what made you interested in me? I mean we met and squabbled for years. You should have gotten a girl that compliments you not for you to be tested." _Rouge

"_Despite the bickering, we did show respect on each other's skills. It was a rough start but we ended up to where we are now and that is not a bad thing." _Knuckles

"_So what would you like to do for the holiday? I bet you would sit around here again." _Rouge

"_For once you are wrong, since I still need to send out my gifts to my friends if possible. I mean it is supposed to be a gift giving holiday." _Knuckles

"_So how would you get all of these delivered? You are just going to put these in the mail?" _Rouge as she checks the presents and starts to look for hers

"_I am not choosing the lazy route and want to give these presents as quick as possible but yeah I may decide to give some by mail since I don't know where the others are right now." _Knuckles

"_Seeing that you took so much effort with all this, I will help you out." _Rouge

Knuckles is surprised by her offer though he isn't gullible to this and now is doubting her word

"_Even after all these years, I still don't believe you. I maybe gullible before but interactions with you and my friends prove otherwise." _Knuckles now crossing his arms

"_And I was trying to be honest for once. You really have grown up. I am slightly touched." _Rouge

"_Still be honest with me. There is a reason you would help me." _Knuckles still looking at Rouge with doubt

"_I am curious what did you buy for me this year. You know … you would buy something special for your girlfriend? Isn't that a bad thing?" _Rouge

"_No. I am sorry. I still goof up even the simplest of things. Though I wonder if you can even find out which of those gifts are yours." _Knuckles

Rouge is surprised to see that Knuckles wrapped the presents in the same gift wrapper and tags.

"_Did you even think you could have a variety of wrappers for your gifts? Never mind I will find mine." _Rouge

As Rouge turn her back and started to read the tags, Knuckles easily grin a little and snicker that Rouge has gone a bit soft but she hasn't lost her touch and all the more now since he can trick even the best thief.

* * *

Meanwhile back to Amy and Shadow after their warm make out, now had to move since a little snow accumulated on them.

"_We should be going somewhere warm now, Shadow." _Amy

"_Can it be your place? G.U.N. is closed for the holidays and even if I did sneak you in, I would be reprimanded for bringing in a civilian in a restricted area?" _Shadow

"_So you always are out in the cold? You poor thing! Why you never told me about this?" _Amy

"_It never bothers me since I have always been accustomed to the cold." _Shadow

"_Still I would be willing to allow you in if I did see you like that." _Amy

"_You always been very nice to most people, I really should have warmed up to you sooner. I am just also glad you now do love me." _Shadow

"_Of course, I do. Now let us head back to my place so we can get warm." _Amy

"_No. I got a better idea." _Shadow as he pulls out a chaos emerald

"_Wait! You really want to do this?" _Amy

"_I want you to a participate this time with me" _Shadow as he placed it for Amy to hold with her hand

"_You really think I can pull this with you?" _Amy

"_If Sonic and I can do it then you certainly can." _Shadow

Amy is silent but encouraged gives a firm grip and concentrates. Shadow also doing the same.

It took a while before both yelled:

"_Chaos Control!" _Shadow &amp; Amy

Soon both disappeared in a flash of light.

* * *

Meanwhile back to Sonic's place, both Sonic and Blaze finished clearing the snow and both are putting the tools back.

"_There and that wasn't too bad." _Sonic put the last tool away.

"_I am still wondering why you wouldn't allow me to even use some of my pyro kinesis moves though." _Blaze

"_I know it would have been faster but I don't think you have full control yet and my pathway is small and narrow. I am not asking to melt all the snow, right?" _Sonic

"_You do have a point. Still now where did you put your skis?" _Blaze starts looking around

"_Whoa! Whoa! You want to hit the slopes now? And I thought you wouldn't be all fired up for some action." _Sonic

"_A little competition never hurts anybody. Besides it has been a long time since I raced you." _Blaze finding the ski gear

"_Okay, this is for pleasure not competition and we are just having a friendly activity." _Sonic

"_Of course. Maybe your active spirit has rubbed on me a little." _Blaze shyly admits

"_I didn't expect you would also enjoy this kind of thing." _Sonic

"_We'll let us not waste any more time here now, let's go!" _Blaze

Sonic quickly grabbed his trademark snowboard and both now plan to head to the nearby mountain ski slopes.

* * *

Meanwhile Amy and Shadow appeared in a nearby open park near Amy's apartment.

"_I still can't believe that I was able to perform it." _Amy as she lets go of the emerald

"_Did you ever try to do it by yourself?" _Shadow as he puts the emerald away.

"_If I can't harness the Chaos energy much like you or Sonic then I wouldn't even try to do it. I have attempted to use a chaos emerald before but I gave up because it didn't work out." _Amy

"_You gave up after a failed attempt? That's not the Amy I know." _Shadow

"_I maybe stubborn but I know my limits and it would be nice that I am capable of doing such a feat." _Amy

"_Then would you like me to help you learn to use a chaos emerald?" _Shadow

"_Really? The once 'prideful' and 'ultimate' lifeform would do something for someone who is not his level of prowess." _Amy

"_I would look past that now since you have accepted me all this time. I am still in your debt." _Shadow

"_Thanks for admitting that to me sweetie and I gladly accept you teaching me someday." _Amy

"_Anyway, let us now head inside. I hate to admit it but I am starting to feel cold." _Shadow

Amy smiled and the two quickly head inside Amy's apartment to get warm.

* * *

Later at a high point on the smooth mountain slopes, Tails and Cream were waiting for their friends to show so they can enjoy some skiing and snowboarding.

"_It's great that you got permission from Vanilla to let you do something like this." _Tails as he checks his skis

"_It did take a while to convince my mom for me to go. I wanted a little bit of independence from her though I did tell her I have good company with me in this outing." _Cream checking her board

"_I get it that you sometimes wander off exploring on your own but it isn't right for you to do so without supervision." _Tails

"_You are right. I should learn to fend myself when needed." _Cream

"_Chao? Chao?" _Cheese worried

"_I am not doubting you since have been my best ally but I know one day I should be ready to handle any situation by myself. Don't worry I am not saying I don't need you. You are still part of the family." _Cream

Cheese smiled happily.

The two were busy continually chit-chatting when Sonic and Blaze finally showed up.

"_Finally! It is nice for you to show up! Oh! I didn't know you brought your girlfriend over." _Tails

Sonic felt embarrassed that he is the one late and Tails is impatient while Blaze and Cheese snickered a little on the exchange.

"_Well I made it now since I had some chores to take care first. So let us not waste any more time and hit the slopes." _Sonic

The three didn't argue and easily all 4 are now speeding down having fun.

* * *

**(7:30pm)**

* * *

After giving most of his gifts to their respective recipients, Knuckles finally gave Rouge his gift as a personal thanks for helping him out.

"_I am surprised you helped out with me giving my gifts for this year though you actually don't expect anything in return." _Knuckles

"_It is the holidays. I am willing to let this one slide though I am finally curious as to what is your gift to me this year." _Rouge as she examined and now opens her gift

"_This is rather thoughtful of you but it looks expensive." _Rouge as she examines a fine jeweled necklace

"_I tried my best to earn it when I could. It took a lot of commitment but I knew it should please you." _Knuckles admits

"_You didn't have to go through with buying with this. Personal gain isn't my priority anymore." _Rouge

"_And what is?" _Knuckles

"_I care about you, my friends and allies of course." _Rouge

Knuckles easily smiled in response.

"_Still I want to repay you since I don't have a gift for you this time." _Rouge

"_So what would you give me this year?" _Knuckles

"_I will go to bed with you, no questions or requirements asked." _Rouge

"_I accept though can we have some dinner first." _Knuckles

Rouge agreed and the two set head to the kitchen to make dinner.

* * *

Back at Amy's apartment, Amy and Shadow are quietly having dinner made by the latter and Amy couldn't be any more impressed that it tastes good leaving her speechless and Shadow easily gave a little smirk at Amy's reaction.

"_I really feel bad that I am the only one who gets to enjoy this." _Amy

"_I know. Though the others wouldn't believe me if I told them I do some cooking." _Shadow

"_I am sure they can appreciate that you have a good side in you." _Amy

"_But I am not willing to open up to them like a drop of a hat." _Shadow

"_Of course, still I don't know how I can pay you for this excellent dinner." _Amy

"_Then all you need to do is get ready later since I know you would love some ice cream." _Shadow

Amy blushed heavily

"_You know … I am in the mood for that. So after we have this dinner, I will prepare myself for you." _Amy

Shadow grinned very pleased and already looking forward to it.

* * *

After saying goodbye to Tails, Cream and Cheese as the former escort to other two's home seeing it is too late for them to grab some hot cocoa, Sonic and Blaze are heading back to his place to grab some dinner.

"_I didn't know you had such finesse and passion when we were hitting the slopes just now." _Sonic

"_Thanks though I could say the same for you since you keep showing off new tricks that made me jealous." _Blaze

"_In the end, we did have a fun day. I know I shouldn't ask but will you have to go back to your own world?" _Sonic

"_No. It never occurred to me that I have to return back to my home dimension. Besides my people wanted to me enjoy my holiday the way I wanted it. _(blushes) _And it is with you." _Blaze

"_I am touched; still we need to head back home before nightfall and I will make you some delicious dinner." _Sonic

Blaze nodded as the two quicken their pace just to head home and have dinner.

* * *

Later at Knuckles' home, after Knuckles and Rouge quietly had their dinner and cleaned their meal that the two were actually eager to have some dessert to end their holiday special.

Rouge easily leads Knuckles to his bedroom and he didn't mind since this is one of the traits he actually likes about her. The two were preoccupied as they easily strip down to their underwear. Knuckles did pulled Rouge on top of him and Rouge followed by giving a strong make out with him. Knuckles didn't hide that he is enjoying every moment of it.

"_This has been one interesting year." _Knuckles as Rouge paused

"_I could say the same thing. You seemed to have mellowed out. I take it you are more having accepted a bit of me." _Rouge

"_If that is true then why would I be in love you beforehand?" _Knuckles

"_Oh! Since when were you happily admit that you love me?" _Rouge

"_Since your persistence has gotten through my thick skull for once, I admit you are never a bad person most of the time. Though any guy would really go after you since you gotten that reputation of being a seductive queen." _Knuckles

"_Then you must be mistaken. Ever since you told me that you love me, I did slow down my ways just so you wouldn't be mad at me all the time." _Rouge

Rouge followed up by stripping off her underwear which Knuckles understood his part and did the same. It didn't take for the two bodies to get close and after a little rough urging, the two finally submitted to sex. After a good round, the two silently cuddled each other as they slowly drift off to sleep.

* * *

Back at Amy's apartment, Amy easily finished her dinner earlier than Shadow and with cunning only cleaned up her own dishes and left the dining room towards her bedroom bathroom. Shadow didn't noticed this as he continued eating more about his made meal, contended that his skill is still good.

Meanwhile back to Sonic's home, Sonic and Blaze had a quiet meal together. It wasn't much but Blaze understood how much Sonic put his effort to impress her.

"_I am sorry that it doesn't seem much." _Sonic concerned

"_What makes you say that? I am humble enough to say you did decent for the food." _Blaze

"_I thought that since you are a royal, you would normally have exquisite meals." _Sonic

"_That's not true. Still I am not distant from my people anymore but I feel bad myself since you have done this just for me." _Blaze

"_Well I have been trying my best and I did have some of my friends take a sample of my cooking and there were a few mistakes but I learn well enough." _Sonic

"_Then I will give you something in return for all this." _Blaze

"_You don't have to. Just spending the holidays with you is enough for me." _Sonic

"_I insist, my dear. Besides … I am in the mood for some 'milk' later." _Blaze

Sonic is surprised to hear this

"_Well … let us enjoy our dinner first before I feed you your 'milk'. _Sonic

Blaze a bit embarrassed but the two still are enjoying their meal.

* * *

Back at Amy's apartment, Shadow felt slightly annoyed that he had to clean up the dining room but not the kitchen as Amy did that. Despite the mild irritation, he now wonders what Amy has planned though he did tease her that they will have some ice cream after dinner. Nevertheless he heads for the one place he expected to go, Amy's bedroom. Oddly a feeling of uneasiness gripped him as he approached the bedroom.

Shadow just stood there feeling nervous in a long time as to how it led to this relationship but nevertheless one thing he has learned is that he would continue moving forward. He slowly enters the bedroom, only to find an interesting scene.

"_I am eagerly waiting for my 'ice cream', Shadow." _Amy in a tempting voice

Shadow couldn't contain himself as he saw that despite the bedroom lights were dim, he could still see Amy dressed down in white and blue silk negligee and lying seductively over the bed.

"_It would seem the once good girl has fallen." _Shadow as he closes the door gently

"_Yes but I have no regrets the path I chose since I have someone who is there for me. Now are you going to give me my 'ice cream'?" _Amy still in a tempting voice.

"_I am amazed you would get the hint at such an age. Did Rouge do something to you to act like this?" _Shadow as he approached her bed

"_No. This is on my own accord. I thought you would like it since we did things like this before." _Amy

"_I am not against this in fact but … I still feel bad that I somehow 'corrupted' you." _Shadow

"_You were never a bad person to me. You did nothing wrong. No one influenced me to act naughty. Still I don't want this mood to be sour now. I want you to do as you please on me." _Amy

Shadow did slowly remove his clothing as he joined Amy but sat beside her. Amy didn't reply until Shadow cuddled her.

"_How would you like your 'ice cream' delivered? Hard or soft?" _Shadow

"_I may love soft 'ice cream' but you can make it hard as you like. I should take it as a woman now. I am no longer a little girl." _Amy

"_Then … let us go for hard for you but I want you to be comfortable." _Shadow as he tugs Amy's negligee.

"_Do you always want me to be naked when we have sex do you?" _Amy teased

"_No. I just don't want to make your clothes dirty." _Shadow

"_Just admit it. You would always get rough on me when we do this." _Amy

"_Yes though I won't hold back this time." _Shadow

Amy didn't reply but gave a smile saying that she is still okay with this. Shadow, true to his word, gave two 'hard' servings of 'ice cream' to Amy. Amy couldn't contain herself as she smiled back at Shadow after Amy calm down. Shadow is worried until Amy softly reassures him.

"_I am sorry that I acted that way I couldn't hold back how good that felt." _Amy

"_Though will you be alright?" _Shadow

"_Yes. I am glad that you loved me dearly. Why would I allow myself to have these sessions with you? … Because I love you." _Amy as she now grabs their blanket and tries to cuddle beside him before wrapping the blanket because it is starting to get cold.

"_I am relieved that you have been so close to me after all this time. I won't regret too that I dearly love you. Would you like to continue these servings of 'ice cream' again soon?" _Shadow

"_Of course, just as long as I can pick the type and flavor of the 'ice cream' we will have okay?" _Amy

"_Alright since you are now always by my side. I am greatly in your debt and I love you." _Shadow

Amy smiled as she easily rested and snuggled tightly happy that they were contented with each other even until now.

* * *

Lastly at Sonic's home, after Sonic and Blaze clean the dining room and kitchen, the former sneaked behind the latter and hug her tightly. Before Blaze could even make a reply, Sonic immediately then picked her up and carried her bridal style leaving Blaze really embarrassed.

"_You don't have to do this, Sonic." _Blaze blushing red

"_No. I insist. Clearly a beloved princess should be treated like one and besides I really want to give your 'milk'. _Sonic

" … _Then carry me away to your chamber, my prince." _Blaze smiling despite the blush

Sonic did carry her slowly and gracefully though Blaze was fixated at Sonic as the latter was trying to maintain his balance and form carrying Blaze. As they reached Sonic's bedroom by the door he easily allow Blaze to get off from the carry. As Sonic open the door, Blaze pulled him in dragging the door which closes behind him.

"_Now when will I have my 'milk', my prince?" _Blaze teasing Sonic

"_You would have to do better than that to get your 'milk'." _Sonic playing hard to get

Blaze answered by first putting her hands in his chest and slowly pushed him onto his bed. Sonic didn't mind as Blaze first toyed his clothes, making Sonic do the same gesture to her. It didn't take long for the two as their clothes to sprawl across the floor and the two despite blushing still had their eyes fixated in each other.

As Blaze easily and softly pushed Sonic against his bed, the latter's attention shifted from her eyes to her body's shape.

"_I see that being a princess has suited you well. I never noticed your figure until now." _Sonic

"_Well I am flattered you would notice though I thought it would turn you off that I am rather thin compared to even Amy." _Blaze

"_I never tried to compare you to anyone since everyone is unique." _Sonic

"_Thank you. (kiss) Now if you don't mind, I should be having my 'milk' now." _Blaze

"_For someone who is so formal, I never expected you to go for this." _Sonic

"_I may have a rubbed off from you though I never noticed it before." _Blaze

"_Well, I should give you your 'milk'. I hope you would like it." _Sonic

Blaze smiled as Sonic finally gave the 'milk' he promised. He did give first a sample which made Blaze eager for more. After finally giving her 2 servings of 'milk', the two tired just cuddled each other since they are a bit cold.

"_Thank you for the 'milk'. Now I feel like I can light up the night." _Blaze

"_Then warm me up a bit, I could use your warmth." _Sonic

"_But first say the magical words for me." _Blaze

"_You're too slow." _Sonic

"_What?" _Blaze

"_Sorry, wrong line." _Sonic

"_Stop playing around and say it." _Blaze

"_Alright, I love you." _Sonic

"_I love you, Sonic." _Blaze

The two still locked in a deep embrace just didn't say anymore words as they did a lot together and ending their holiday in a good note as they slowly drift off to sleep locked in a good embrace.

* * *

QBH: So a year has passed and a lot has happened. I am also so busy trying to adjust my first year working.

Luigi: You have been buying games, do you have any time left to even play them?

QBH: Of course though as more games come in, I may never get the chance to play all of them until maybe retire. Still I am enjoying what little vacation I have.

Zelda: So how are you doing? I hope you are not pushing yourself.

QBH: I still feel bad that I nearly missed my deadline.

Luigi: Though don't be so hard on yourself.

QBH: Yeah, let us cap off the year with a good note! Thank you guys for your support! I will see you the next year with more chapters!

For more news, just follow me on twitter: QuietBoyHood ( HoodQuiet) If anybody read at this point.


	22. Chapter 20: Present and Past Collide

QBH: Okay I really should get this out of the way and apologize for not uploading the desired schedule but I have to make an annoucement related to this.

Sonic: Go ahead and say it, your readers would be anxious to know.

QBH: So recently I learned that my job has a rotating shift, so I don't have much free time as I liked and so I won't be able to make as many chapters as I did like last year.

Amy: That's too bad but you are continuing with the series, right?

QBH: Yes I am sure. I am not putting this on hold but I am committed to get at least one chapter out every month.

Shadow: Then what about that intermission chapter I heard about from your other current work?

QBH: Well I would make one since this one doesn't reach a full year yet so it is planned. Also Milestone acheived: 3,000 views. Well anyways, I present you guys this year end intermission chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 20: Present and Past Collide**

* * *

After purchasing a gift for Amy, Blaze quite delighted of her choice walked ahead with Sonic a bit worried carrying the gift wrapped inside a plastic shopping bag.

"_Do you really think Amy would like this one? I don't know that this would be suitable for her?" _Sonic

"_It is the thought that counts. I do find it odd that despite being a good friend, you have difficulty showing it. I am surprised you maintained such a healthy relationship with your friends through the years." _Blaze

"_I find it hard now that even you are willing to call me out for my reckless attitude." _Sonic

"_Don't take it too personally, Sonic. I am just voicing out my concern and we are buying this gift together for Amy. I am looking forward to her birthday." _Blaze

"_Though it is rare for you to be so enthusiastic about this, I am surprised you would act so perky." _Sonic

"_Well … I admit this is a rare occasion that I am doing something for a friend and I would say this is a peace offering since you finally told Amy that we can be dating without consequences. I do hope she can find her own happiness eventually." _Blaze

"_I wish the same, Blaze though what should we do now? Her birthday is still a few days off." _Sonic

"_Well how about we head back to your place? We have been touring the city for the past few days and needed to rest." _Blaze

"_That's not a bad idea. I really could use a little R&amp;R." _Sonic

"_Then what are we waiting for. Let's head for your home." _Blaze

Sonic nodded and two set off to head for home.

* * *

Meanwhile, Amy and Shadow are still having a chat though their subject is still their plans for the duration of Shadow's stay.

"_I still don't think this is a good plan." _Shadow

"_So you are now saying that the training idea is a bad one? I admit that I am stubborn and I am starting to hate being called useless." _Amy

"_And training harder would change that notion?" _Shadow

"_Knowing you that when you take failure hard, would do the same." _Amy

"_True though I still have some decency to not push myself to the extreme. Granted that by now I will help you out by training with you since you have been showing some improvements." _Shadow

"_I appreciate your honesty and thank you for the compliment. Although …" _Amy

Shadow is puzzled as Amy paused in what to say next.

"_Can you explain yourself?" _Amy

"_About what exactly? I haven't done anything wrong or harmful during my stay." _Shadow

"_It is that what you have been discreetly is what I am concerned about." _Amy

"_Why you would still beat around the bush and just say what it is!" _Shadow annoyed

"_That we have kissed a few times and yet there is no reason why we just did that." _Amy

"_Perhaps there is a reason. I should be honest that I am starting to be fond of you." _Shadow

"_I would actually say the same way. Granted that we both gotten close in such short time, I doubt this will be permanent." _Amy

"_We will see about that. Anyway I still feel that I should properly get to know you." _Shadow

"_I thought with your 'occupation', you could get any information of anyone." _Amy

"_G.U.N. is not a corrupt organization and I am still a simple agent. I would do my mission and nothing else." _Shadow

"_Do you even personally know me? I doubt you even could get unbiased impression of me since I have done nothing to get you interested before." _Amy

"_That may be indeed true but since we have admitted that we are trying to get along, so we shouldn't be now hostile towards each other." _Shadow

"_So do I have to narrate my entire life to you?" _Amy

"_I think it is fair since you were able to know about my past without my consent." _Shadow

"_To be clear, when we were called by G.U.N. regarding about the threat Eggman pulled with the ARK and to straighten out the mess that was left behind and unsolved…" _Amy

* * *

**(Flashback. Think after Sonic Adventure 2's story though with the last story canon of Shadow the Hedgehog's story)**

* * *

Sonic, Tails and Amy are being escorted by G.U.N. soldiers towards a meeting room.

"_I still can't believe that we are being surrounded by guards after what we did to save the world." _Sonic

"_Well just because we save the world doesn't equate to the mess that Eggman did with his cohorts." _Tails

"_I agree with Tails, just behave Sonic as soon as we are cleared for the crimes we had committed, the sooner we are free from the backlash and gossip the townspeople were giving us." _Amy

Sonic answer that with an affirmative nod and a good cocky smile like he would do. As soon as they enter the meeting room, the guards let them in and walked out the door, the only person who is there is no other that the G.U.N. commander himself seated in front of a round table.

"_I have been expecting the three of you." _G.U.N. Commander said

All three sat in each an open chair facing the commander

"_You understand why I called you out here, right?" _G.U.N. Commander

"_If it's for the crimes we did, we do have legitimate reasons for doing so." _Tails

"_Though could you now actually tell me why you did arrest me without evidence that I robbed a bank?" _Sonic

Amy and Tails weren't impressed by that since he just promised to behave a while ago.

"_Yes about that and also for the two of you for your involvement in breaking Sonic out of prison. You all are absolved for that since it did take a while just to get the proper information and we do owe you an apology for you getting caught in a mess that surrounded the A.R.K. incident." _G.U.N. Commander

"_It is no trouble at all but … we would like to know more as well since we did just save the world of an incident we didn't understand at the time." _Tails

"_Normally, civilians wouldn't be allowed classified information but in this case we should let you know as the first step in our apology." _G.U.N Commander

"_I am just worried that we would be force into secrecy afterwards. We understand the seriousness of this but would you still be willing to trusts us with this information?" _Tails

"_The organization does trust you since all of you are heroes and maybe will continue to stop Dr. Eggman's attempts to take over the world." _G.U.N Commander

"_Alright so enough of the chitchat and give us the information." _Sonic

The G.U.N. Commander did give a nod and it took a while opening a folder containing at first different papers though it did contain a few CD's that contain either audio or video archives of either the Project Shadow made by Gerald, the ARK and that tragic night of the raid.

All of them took the time to review all the info that was given even the G.U.N. Commander is alarmed just how much info he either didn't know or got wrong. They first tackled the written articles and files, then listen to some audio recordings and lastly they watched the videos about the aforementioned subjects.

Each one actually felt bad they had to witness everything that took place 50 years ago. The G.U.N. Commander took it hard since he did remember the events but they were now vague and he couldn't possibly remember them at the time. He did admit he was a still a young child and all this time, he pushed through hatred and anger at something he didn't fully understand for most of his life.

The last video they are watching the video surveillance of Shadow and Maria's escape during the night of the raid. Everyone was silent even as it reached its conclusion. The moment the soldier fired the shot, the G.U.N. commander's heart sink while Sonic and Tails cringed at the act. Amy, on the other just closed her mouth not making a sound but tears started to fall in her face after witnessing the fatal shot.

As they watch Maria's final moments and Shadow's reluctance to escape and abandon her, Sonic really felt bad for Shadow, Tails didn't say a word as he notice Sonic's behavior, Amy finally had a tear or two fell, the G.U.N. Commander just stare down and finally realized what really transpired on that day. He felt so disgusted at himself for being misled by what he thought was the truth and forgotten about Maria's caring attitude that she had till her death.

The room was filled with silence as no one not even the wise cracking Sonic would utter a single word. He didn't think it was the right time to do so seeing how serious and depressing the facts they just now know. The silence was gone when a soldier boldly entered.

"_Sir! Permission to take Sonic away to provide information of Shadow the Hedgehog." _Soldier

"_Hey, what is the meaning of this? I thought you said I was off the hook of that robbery mistake!" _Sonic leapt of the chair

"_The reason we are asking you to come with us is because since you did had the most run-ins with him, you would have the most insight on what he could do since he is considered the 'Ultimate Lifeform'." _Soldier

"_I understand the point of giving info and is this considering my bargaining chip?" _Sonic

"_Sonic just be reasonable and comply." _Tails

Sonic groan and is now following the soldier. Tails did follow closely behind. Amy, on the other hand understood that she has little contribution except busting Sonic out and talking to Shadow to spare the earth and stayed behind. The G.U.N. Commander thinking he is now alone began to mumble and then starts being angry at himself.

"_For 50 years, I thought I understood what happened in the ARK but I was wrong." _G.U.N. Commander

Amy still sitting in the chair just listened silently worried

"_I thought I found a culprit in Shadow but he is also a victim in this. I felt so stupid in putting my hatred towards him and in the end I ended up still broken and hurt like I did when I learned about the incident as a child." _G.U.N. Commander

"…" Amy

"_Maria … Professor Gerald, I am so sorry about everything. I wonder now that will you forgive me." _G.U.N. Commander

The room was silent until finally Amy had the heart to voice out some words.

"_It isn't too late for you to be forgiven, sir." _Amy

"_!" _G.U.N. Commander

"_I mean you did inform us just now about what you know and experienced about the project and the ARK but you were still innocent to be left out of the entire truth. It is a shock for all of us that what happened over the Space Colony 50 years ago but you still have a chance to make up for that." _Amy

"_How can I? I wasted nearly 50 years hoping to resolve a grudge that should have not existed in the first place. I let my bad emotions and interpretations took over, nearly forgetting that there were happy memories with my family and … Maria." _G.U.N. Commander

"_It may not be simple … and I am not asking you an answer right now but I am sure you can find a way. I am sure Maria would have liked for you to do the same." _Amy

The G.U.N. Commander was silent for a while reflecting on the words Amy just spoke but afterwards approach the girl. Amy is concerned that what she just said would trigger a bad response but the G.U.N. Commander gave a sigh and made eye to eye contact with Amy.

"_It is true what Rouge's report said. You were able to reason with Shadow and convince him to stop the ARK from its collision course. Until now I could see why." _G.U.N Commander

"_?" _Amy

"_You share the same optimism, cheerfulness and kindness Maria had. I wonder how you were able to get through to Shadow when he would have been hostile to anyone." _G.U.N. Commander

"_But I never knew Maria until now and it is just a coincidence or just plain lucky that I was able to convince him. I doubt I will be able to do so if I meet him again." _Amy

"_That may be true but (gentle smile) nothing is impossible. If you do get the chance to meet Shadow, tell him I am willing to make amends with everything and treat him still as family much like what Maria did for the both of us." _G.U.N. Commander

* * *

QBH: So I also am having a mission with the Sonic franchise currently.

Sonic: What kind of mission is it?

QBH: I would try to get as many Sonic games as I can and try to play them. I am not trying to be biased on the series but I enjoy it at face value.

Sonic: Interesting. Though what games do you have right now?

QBH: Well I have the Genesis titles in a Genesis Collections for the PS3 and the current gen (minus 06) so I picked up Sonic Adventure on Steam and would pick up the Sonic Adventure 2 soon.

Sonic: Sounds cool, though be cautious with what is considered one of the good Sonic games.

QBH: Will do! So that wraps up this chapter, see you guys soon for the next one!

For more news, just follow me on twitter: QuietBoyHood ( HoodQuiet) If anybody read at this point.


	23. Intermission Chapter: Valentines 2015

QBH: Okay I apologized that I haven't posted in about a few months.

Sonic: Can't be helped that you are preoccupied with real life.

QBH: That and I accidently nearly destroyed my hard drive because I am an idiot.

Amy: That is truly awful, but are you okay now?

QBH: Yes after being demotivated by 3 months, I had to push forward despit that huge setback.

Amy: What about the Valentine's special you originally working on?

QBH: I am releasing it anyway so for the people who where expecting it. Well anyways, I present you guys this late intermission chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

**Intermission Chapter: Valentine's Day 2015**

* * *

**This is whole story is basically a sub story. This story is basically holiday related and may or may not fit with the canon story.**

* * *

It is currently springtime in celebrated in the area as it is just the beginning of a special holiday. In the early mornings of Central City, it wasn't exactly a grand holiday but for most it is a good occasion to spread friendly exchanges and sometimes heartwarming gifts to people that matters most in their lives.

At Amy's apartment, she is really perky to start her morning as she went to her kitchen already baking her friends' delicious cookies for the holiday. She easily made a huge batch of various cookie shapes and put them in each a bag colored coded to each one. Amy though did made one unique cookie for her valentine. It may have taken her a few hours to get everything done but she happily knew it was all worth it though she knows she still has to deliver each one of them.

* * *

At G.U.N.'s base, it was rare for the entire organization to take the day off but given how little free days were given, most didn't complain. Omega and Rouge were busy exchanging gifts as Shadow entered the scene.

"_Happy Valentine's day, Shadow. Not that I expect you would greet me the same way." _Rouge

"_Yes. I wanted to give you a greeting as well though I doubt I was able to find anything to give you as a friendly gift." _Omega

" …" Shadow

"_Same mood every year, Omega. I am impressed you made these earrings." _Rouge

"_Well I do have other talents in my arsenal, it did take a bit of trial and error and many chucks of sapphire picked up in my spare time to make them. I wanted to thank you for the weapons manual I needed. Now I know what are the potential fire power I am carrying." _

"_Are you two done? We are practically the last remaining people here!" _Shadow a bit pissed

"_Since when are you in such a rush for? Fine then." _Rouge

They assembled outside the base though and discuss their plans for the day.

"_Well even though boys I would love to stay and hang out with you two but I actually have a date today so bye." _Rouge flew away

"_Do you have any plans, Omega?" _Shadow

"_Not much though I am looking forward to that 'Valentine's Parade most of our fellow workers mentioned and unwind. I may want to go to a library and read something not related to work." _Omega

"_Go ahead; I have plans today as well though I should give you a greeting before I go." _Shadow

Omega and Shadow did exchange a friendly Valentine's greeting before setting off to do their own thing.

* * *

At Sonic's home, Sonic was actually nervous and was pacing back and forth. Sonic is talking with Tails from his computer monitor.

"_I still don't know if Blaze would like it." _Sonic still nervous

"_It is rare for you to act this way, Sonic. I mean you never dealt a Valentine's Day present before?" _Tails in awe as he watch Sonic still pacing

"_Look I was once very unenthusiastic of this whole lovey –dovey holiday but since I do now have a girlfriend, I don't know what to do." _Sonic

"_Relax, Sonic. Have confidence in yourself and (snicker) I wish you good luck. I am sorry but I got to go. I am giving simple Valentine's day gifts to our friends today starting with Cream and Vanilla." _Tails

"_Trying to impress the ladies, my best friend sure has grown up." _Sonic

"_It isn't wrong to show how much you care about your friends, Sonic. Still before I go, you already set up a date with her today?" _Tails

"_Not quite, she said we should talk first before we even go about today." _Sonic

"_I see well I wish you luck, Bye!" _Tails

The monitor then switched off. Sonic would have been cool and collected but the nervousness still exists. Not too far from his house, a portal appeared and after that a familiar figure, exited the portal.

"_I am glad I can control where the portal appears this time." _Blaze

Blaze didn't take long and easily knocked on Sonic's door. Both stood quietly nervous, their hearts were beating loudly but as Blaze knocks the door once more, Sonic finally opens it.

"_I have been expecting you. Come in, Blaze." _Sonic

Blaze just went it without question but as soon as Sonic close the door, Blaze finally spoke.

"_So you know the reason why I am here, right?" _Blaze

"_Yes and I want to cement that by reason." _Sonic

Blaze though before Sonic could follow up his answer Blaze rushed at him, hugging him tightly.

"_Sonic … do you really love me?" _Blaze

"_Yes I do and why the sudden embrace?" _Sonic

"_Sorry .. I thought you would break up with me since I wasn't expressing the many times I like you." _Blaze

Sonic just calmed the hesitant Blaze with a soft kiss.

"_Well no more worries, alright? Still I was feeling the same way, and since you are here, I have a surprise Valentine's Day gift for you." _Sonic

Blaze then let go and Sonic left the room to retrieve his gift. In less than 30 seconds later, he came smiling with his arms behind in his back.

"_So I want to give you this as my Valentine's Day gift to you so you don't have to worry if our relationship is working or not." _Sonic

Sonic then slowly pulled out a small jewelry box and offers it to Blaze

"_Thank you but I don't even have to ask what's in the box, right?" _Blaze

"_That's for you to figure out since it is my gift." _Sonic

Blaze opened the box and inside carry a circle silver locket. Blaze was in awe of her present.

"_Just how did you get something like this?" _Blaze

"_Even though I don't often get paid for my heroics, I do my best still to try and earn a little savings for myself. It may have cost me a bit extra just to get that but I still think it is worth it." _Sonic

"_I feel touched. I really should treasure this." _Blaze

"_Wait you should open the locket first." _Sonic

Blaze did so and checking inside has a picture of her and Sonic locked in a tight embrace. Seeing the picture made her teary eyed a bit but gave a smile.

"_You really shouldn't have. I am really grateful that you do care about me. I am glad that I love you. _**(kisses him)**_" _Blaze

"_I love you too. Well we still have the rest of this day to celebrate." _Sonic

"_Yes and I actually have something in store for you later but for now can we spend our date in the right way?" _Blaze

"_For now, I don't feel like rushing out the door yet. Can I make a check a few things here before we go out?" _Sonic

"_Sure … though can I help you out? I mean I may not look at it but I can assist you with anything." _Blaze

"_I am not saying you can't but of course you can … uh … help me with some small house chores." _Sonic

"_Still I find it hard to believe that even though you live by yourself, you still can't even do basic house responsibilities." _Blaze

"_Well … you should know that I am still the carefree type but I do feel ashamed that I am not presentable even to you since you are a princess." _Sonic

"_I thought you didn't pay attention to titles and always be humble to everyone. I am not putting you down now or never will. So don't be ashamed anymore, so why don't we get started?" _Blaze

Sonic smiled but he still led Blaze a list of things he needed to check before they set out for Valentine's Day.

* * *

Meanwhile Knuckles is in one of the local parks, He isn't exactly sure why Rouge suggested the meeting place to be here but he at least made sure he wouldn't be one upped this time and he easily put the master emerald in a safe place before leaving. He isn't sure what he is currently feeling at the moment since he has a lot of things to consider but all that changed when his date finally arrived.

"_I am sorry for being late, honey. I got … last minute chit – chat before leaving." _Rouge

"_It is very bad for the cunning thief to be late especially since she was the one who set this up in the first place." _Knuckles

"_Oh stop being so stubborn! I am here now and how about you? Normally you wouldn't even agree to anything I pulled up before?" _Rouge

"_Well … times have changed though I can't say the same for my stubbornness." _Knuckles

"_If you were then why are you here? You still haven't answered my question." _Rouge

"_We are in a relationship already. I know there is a commitment but at least I am stubborn enough to do it. 'Sheesh' and to think Sonic had issues." _Knuckles

"_Ah … don't be like that. So what can I do to make up for my tardiness?" _Rouge

"_Then give me a kiss then? It is Valentine's Day after all." _Knuckles still trying to act tough

Rouge sensed this and easily gives him one.

"_You don't have to act tough against me since I have known you for so many years. Why haven't you accepted that I am your girlfriend until now?" _Rouge

"_I thought nobody would believe me when I said that I do have a girlfriend and you who have a reputation of being the seductive type wouldn't actually settle down either." _Knuckles

"_Indeed true but people can change. I still recall you were the one who asked me to being your girlfriend." _Rouge

"_And I have no regrets with that decision. I admit you aren't all that bad to me." _Knuckles

"_Okay so I am would also make it up to you with this date would be my treat." _Rouge

"_Really? Then how does G.U.N. pay you, exactly? I mean you don't exactly get paid with rings and instead jewels." _Knuckles

"_Relax, I did already tackle that issue with my organization with my salary though I am going to tell you know we are not overspending here just because it is a holiday or it is date." _Rouge

"_I never expected you to be also stiff on money when you still love jewels all your life." _Knuckles

Rouge smiled embarrassed but she still led Knuckles to just get on with their date.

* * *

Meanwhile back to Amy, she was incredibly busy going about wrapping up her friendly gifts and started to deliver them. She didn't mind doing this every year, it is just a simple way of showing how much she cares about the people she befriended. As soon as her place was neat she set off with her gifts in tow.

Meanwhile somewhere else, Shadow easily walked instead of running. He didn't admit it just yet to those two but he does finally accept that he loves Amy. It may have been his pride that gets in the way though Amy still respects him for this. Despite not having any way to contact Amy, he still haven't resolved that small problem, he already expects to meet her and knows one place he knows he will meet Amy for this holiday though he has to give a gift just for her as his Valentine.

* * *

Sometime later, Sonic and Blaze are now actually walking closely together. It may have been a long time they were together but both were not yet comfortable to admit that they are a couple. The two were silent until Sonic finally wanted to ask Blaze about something.

"_Blaze … we have been a couple for quite some time and yet … am I doing something wrong?" _Sonic

"_What do you mean? You are treating me like any good friend." _Blaze

"_I know that but am I being a good boyfriend since well you can understand about my personal history." _Sonic

"_It may sound silly that you are insecure considering that you can be cocky, wisecracking and sporting cheesy one liner at a frequent basis." _Blaze

"_Hearing that does sting a little since you are supposed to help me rather than judge me. Still could you be honest with me here." _Sonic

"_Sorry since it is a rare moment that you would feel this way but … you are admitting that well would make sense but I should be clear that you are a splendid boyfriend. Unlike how you took it in the past where you were a bit immature, you have made an effort to change and it shows." _Blaze

"_But am I doing it correctly? I never treated anyway with a huge amount of humility before I guess my cocky attitude has cause rifts with my friends." _Sonic

"_Sonic … I may be uptight and was given a formal upbringing but I am never going to grade you on how you treat me. What is important is that our relationship is still strong even I admit we are a little late with the relationship bandwagon." _Blaze

"_Wait since when did you want to join in the couple bandwagon?" _Sonic

"_I once had a friend that I grew up with close and we were teased so much that we might become a couple but what others don't realize is that we never gotten past being good friends because we had the same outlook in life and … we had to be separated because it was time for us to be trained in mastering in our respective powers. It was the final time I saw him, I couldn't in any way contact him." _Blaze

"_Do you still miss him?" _Sonic

"_Yes but … I don't know when we will cross paths again. I am not implying that I am using you as filler with him because I have long accepted it. Wherever or whenever he may be, I am sure he is living his life the same way I do now." _Blaze

"_Right … Sorry for being such a spoilsport but after hearing all that I am ready now to celebrate Valentine's Day right, so where would you like to go?" _Sonic

"_I heard from Amy that you agreed to take her to Twinkle Park before, I always was curious about the place so …" _Blaze

"_No Problem, I did enjoy the place so why not. I know that they always give free entrance to couples." _Sonic

"_So what are we waiting for let's get going I'll even race you." _Blaze

Sonic gave a happy cocky smile but before he even gave a cocky retort Blaze already dashed away leaving Sonic surprised but gladly gave chase.

* * *

Back to Amy, she is finally almost done with sending out her Valentine's Day chocolate and with just small gift left, she knew she had to give it to him otherwise her date would get very upset. Amy just smiled that inevitably she has to face him and after easily placing her gift bad tightly away started running with enthusiasm that she will spend the remaining time left for and only him.

After a 3 minute run through various stages, she finally reached her 'special' place: a grassy meadow with a medium hill overlooking the coast. She checked the area if there were anyone and the first thing she correctly guess: a figure relaxed underneath a tree. Amy then approached the figure but she is in a mix of emotions, while she would be happy at the same time she is worried that he would be mad.

As she approached the tree the figure spoke despite being relaxed and wasn't even looking at her.

"_You certainly took your time and I thought I would spend this year alone again." _Shadow

"_I am sorry but it is tradition that I would give out all my friends a meaningful gift. Oh speaking of gifts …" _Amy

Shadow finally stood up and approached Amy as she finally reached out and gave Shadow a bag

"_I was making everyone these but … since you are my boyfriend I had to make this extra special. So go ahead." _Amy smiled like usual

Shadow wasn't skeptical but felt touched that she would do this every year since they became close.

"_Do I really deserve this? I didn't do anything remarkable unlike Sonic has done as a friend." _Shadow

"_True but seeing that you have mellowed out and easily appreciate me in return is all I wanted that Sonic never could." _Amy

Shadow opened the bag and it contained chocolate though it was mixed colors of black and pink.

"_It is Valentine's day after all. Shadow … I know it may not mean much but even you can appreciate this kind of things." _Amy

Shadow didn't reply and started to eat the cookies

"_So how is it?" _Amy

"_Delicious … as always. I really don't deserve such a gift since I am becoming a lousy boyfriend of your standards." _Shadow didn't look at her directly

Amy's response at first to smile and then reply:

"_How come you would admit that when before you don't associate anything that signals defeat or underperformance and you are the 'ultimate' lifeform, right?" _Amy

"_I am not arrogant anymore as I used to and … how come you still would put up with me when I reciprocate my relationship with you much worse than Sonic?" _Shadow

"_Well I already told you that I am not putting you on a leash and still respect you. The difference between you and Sonic is that you would reciprocate our relationship more intimately than him. I do wonder why you would when you had a choice to reject me." _Amy

"_That's a good point but I never did want to reject you because I do like you. I may not have expressed it very well but I care about you." _Shadow

Shadow continued by hugging her deeply, Amy somehow smiled and reciprocated in kind. No words were exchanged between them for the moment until Shadow spoke.

"_Amy … I am so grateful you have accepted me all this time. I do 'love' you." _Shadow

"_I love you deeply, Shadow. You shouldn't prove to me anything. I am not going to be demanding from you. Just continue to be happy for me." _Amy

"_I will since you have been making me happy as well. You are my beautiful rose." _Shadow

Amy just smiled as she leaned and eager to ask for a kiss as she closed her eyes anticipating Shadow too now leaned forward to give a soft kiss that didn't seem to end. After that was over the two didn't plan on doing anything special this year as they just spend the day quietly together.

* * *

Meanwhile, Knuckles and Rouge are busy enjoying a supposed to be a simple slow date; Knuckles didn't show any irritation although he was slightly bored just how slow this date has turned out which made Rouge concerned.

"_Are you okay? You seem too awfully quiet today, honey." _Rouge

"_Is that a problem? Very interesting for you, cunning spy to notice this." _Knuckles

"_Hey! Don't turn this back at me. I am surprised you putting this attitude towards me." _Rouge

"_Should I now be honest that I love you? I admit that and you always made it your point in teasing me." _Knuckles

"_So … should I drop the act of messing with you? Well I thought I would turn you off or more likely get you upset as usual." _Rouge

"_There is nothing bad of you to try and make me feel better. Still I do come to tolerate your seductive ways though I always wanted to ask you." _Knuckles

Knuckles grabbed Rouge and making eye contact.

"_Are you seeing any other men or just using me?" _Knuckles

"_I … would never do that you as a way to mess with you. I don't play that far. I still do have my limits." _Rouge

"_Really? You have been doing these things for how long?" _Knuckles

"_Until you finally confessed that you wanted to be in a more committed relationship." _Rouge

"_I will forgive you since no one can resist with such a seductive queen like you." _Knuckles

"_Then why would you embrace me like this then? So the big boy wants to get a kiss?" _Rouge

"_For now, I would like one but since this date isn't through just yet you know what I want from you by now." _Knuckles

"_Oh is that so? From someone who once so thick headed and shy towards women before can be as cunning and straight forward about this." _Rouge

"_Well it is time for a change of pace of this date and I am in the mood to make you feel good. You think I am not ready to handle you." _Knuckles

Rouge actually blushed that even if he still does act stubbornly he is upfront on their relationship and easily allow herself to give a kiss. Knuckles finally gave her a good one with passion that even astonished her that she will makes this date more memorable than their previous once.

* * *

Back to Sonic and Blaze, the two were neck-neck in reaching their intended destination and the two were still at it when they reach the goal. Both were exhausted but the two are not upset that it was a tie. It was lucky for them that Twinkle Park is open and is also offering the free entrance to couples. Sonic and Blaze were tired and after catching their breath, slowly walk to the entrance.

"_Are you really looking forward to this?" _Sonic

"_Of course. This is all new to me though … you did visit this place before?" _Blaze

"_Yes, well I actually didn't have exactly good time with my last few runs here and since I do want to start new this time. Besides I am in a relationship now than before." _Sonic stretch hands over to blaze

"_That's very nice of you … but did you ever appreciate Amy's attempts before? I know it was her who has forced you into this place." _Blaze

"_You are right. I should thank her when I do have the chance. Still do you still want to go through with this?" _Sonic

"_Are you going to back out from this now?"_ Blaze

"_No! I want to do this with you. Let us make this date really special for the both of us." _Sonic

Blaze smiled that their date was still going through. As the two went inside the gate and stroll at the main plaza, they were people that were surprised that Sonic is here along with a date. Blaze noticed that Sonic wasn't paying attention to any of them considering he is a popular hero, and softly voice out to him.

"_Are you okay? I do notice some people looking at us rather oddly." _Blaze

"_We can just ignore them since what should we focus on is each other." _Sonic

Blaze did want to focus on their date and did smile as Sonic lead her to one of the rides he wanted first.

* * *

**(4:30pm)**

* * *

Amy and Shadow were now still the same area, nearly having finished the cookies Amy made, are enjoying their solitude together. It was okay until finally Amy wanted to return home.

"_I think we spend some time out here long enough, I want to go home." _Amy

"_Alright, I am content with you letting me have things done my way this year. I really want to make this up to you." _Shadow

"_You will later. Still there is one thing I would like to try out." _Amy

"_And you want to challenge me into some sort of a duel? Can we not go through an entire day without mentioning anything about skills or competition?" _Shadow

"_Please just hear me out. I mean it has been a long time I took my skills in check, so I want to test just one with you and that is a good foot race." _Amy

"_I am not interested … besides I doubt you can keep up with the likes of me or him." _Shadow

"_If that's the way you want it then that means you have gotten too soft to prove it to me." _Amy

"_I admit that I have gone soft but I won't stoop down to your level no matter how hard you try me. I am not immature like everyone else." _Shadow

"_Oh so I am impressed that the 'Ultimate Lifeform' has finally gone soft." _Amy

"_Alright if it makes you feel better, I will play along but in return I want something out of this." _Shadow

"_Sure, I am willing to do anything for you for this as an exchange." _Amy

Shadow crossed his arms and lifted his eyebrow concerned

"_Yes I would actually have sex with you. I don't mind." _Amy

Shadow face palms but he was quick to put his hands on her shoulders softly ashamed

"_Am I corrupting you?" _Shadow

"_No you haven't, I guess I love you wholeheartedly that I can get carried away." _Amy

"_I hope you can make this worthwhile otherwise I won't be gentle with you when it is my turn." _Shadow

"_I promise that I don't fulfill your satisfaction, I will make it up to you in any way under your bidding." _Amy

Shadow now disgusted just gave a sigh and said:

"_Alright did you pack up everything before we start?" _Shadow

"_Yes. I am raring to go." _Amy

Amy and Shadow stood side by side. Not even saying a word as they started evenly at the start point and without saying the sped off. The two were actually determined as the two ran through various forms of the scenery. They dashed through hills, valleys and even a few rails to grind through, it may appeared one sided as Shadow have a quicker acceleration but Amy had the better pacing as the gap didn't extend far as Amy continue to be in close proximity. Amy as they dashed seeing that she can keep pace with Shadow made her happy that she has improved but still determined to prove that she hasn't reached her limit. Shadow in the meantime as she felt Amy closely, he grinned that Amy has developed so well and he fell proud that he once thought she couldn't be on par with anyone has grown to excel so much. He is honored to be part of her progress and would stride to make himself a better person for her. The two were still in close proximity which Shadow still ahead a bit as they continued their race until the final stretch of their race, which now consists of the city and its many obstacles.

Shadow still maintain a small lead, Amy knew she still has one more chance to try and do something and felt this would be a good try. Shadow has started to feel fatigue since it has been a long time he was pushed and seeing that he is being a challenge by a person considered weaker than himself, he still willing to ignore just to go close to the finish line first. As they reached the goal, an obstacle unwillingly came up, as a construction site lay ahead. Shadow knew he had to take the lower route, leaving Amy to try and take a higher route across the unstable path.

The finish goal which is near Amy' apartment was insight to Shadow but as he came closer, he is surprised Amy now right beside him. The two are now very close to each other and with the goal getting close the two are at their limits. In the end, Amy actually reached the goal in just a small margin. The run was a rather intense one. After a few moments to catch their breaths, Amy was in the mood to be extremely happy, Shadow didn't say a word as he observed just how upbeat Amy display over a victory. After being incredibly happy, Amy finally felt embarrassed remembering Shadow is her opponent and tries to retract her upbeat attitude.

"_I feel so embarrassed just now." _Amy

"_How come? It is rare for me to be happy for you for once." _Shadow

"_Wait … I thought you would be very disappointed or angry that you lost?" _Amy

"_Actually I don't mind losing this time seeing that you did improve so much. It may have been sometime since we had a race." _Shadow

"_Since I did win and got what I asked for just now, I should reward you in whatever way I can." _Amy

Shadow is silent and oddly stared at Amy leaving her confused.

"_Then first could you help me with dinner?" _Shadow

"_Is that all?" _Amy

"_No. Since you gotten 2 of what you wanted, it should be fair." _Shadow

"_Alright, you are making dinner and you have my permission to use my kitchen." _Amy

"_Good. Lead the way we are near your home." _Shadow

Amy embarrassed smiled as he led Shadow by the home to her home.

* * *

Meanwhile back to Knuckles and Rouge, the two were enjoying a much livelier than earlier, much more to Rouge likes which made Knuckles trying his best to catch up. It is an enjoyable moment but as they took a small break of their second phase of their date, Rouge is concerned.

"_Are you sure, you are enjoying yourself? I am surprised you would even go along with this." _Rouge

"_I am not that dense if that is what you mean and I have known you for so long that I should get to understand what you prefer besides jewels. I had quite the experience." _Knuckles actually smug

"_I would rather not know but anyway you still want to go do what I want or is it your turn?" _Rouge

"_I still let you take the lead until I say so." _Knuckles

Rouge knew she was just played by Knuckles; it was once her own way to show affection but since she has done this to him so many times, Knuckles somehow caught on and it not only doesn't work anymore but somehow he can turn it evenly on her. Rouge actually smiled and led Knuckles once more to continue having their date done her way first.

* * *

Then back at Twinkle Park, Sonic and Blaze took a small break at the food court inside the park. As they munch on a few snacks and drinks, they had a nice chat.

"_So you are enjoying this part of the date? I mean we are still not done exploring this huge park." _Sonic as he chows down on a chili dog.

"_For once, I do. I am glad you would go with my idea for our date. I am actually raring to go for the rides we still haven't tried out." _Blaze as she drink some iced tea.

"_That's great; I thought you would not be happy with this place. So which one of the things you would choose next?" _Sonic

"_How's about we try the bumper cars? I am not afraid to be competitive you know?" _Blaze

"_Right it's cool. We can still pick out some of the rides till this place closes. Wait, do you need to hurry back to your home dimension?" _Sonic

"_No. I worked hard to make sure that I don't get any interruptions for this holiday or stick up on you." _Blaze

"_Now I really hope I can make sure this date would go well." _Sonic

"_This date hasn't yet finished. Besides I am happy right now we are enjoying ourselves, so don't try too hard to please me." _Blaze

"_Right so after this small break let us continue with the remaining rides and booths." _Sonic

Blaze easily nodded while eating a chili dog.

* * *

**(8:00 pm)**

* * *

Back to Knuckles and Rouge, after doing Rouge's activities and choose for their dinner till 6:00 pm, has now the former took over what he wanted to do for the date. Rouge is surprised that she actually had most of the day for herself leaving Knuckles whatever time left she would have for their date.

As Knuckles leads Rouge, the latter finally decide to express her worries.

"_Knuckles, I am sorry for hogging all the day for our date but why this late when you want to take over this date?" _Rouge

"_I actually wanted to see you happy just this once since I thought I was doing a good job being your boyfriend and since well … how we used to go head to head on one particular topic." _Knuckles

"_After all these years you haven't let go that we are still enemies. Even I am tired that we kept it this long." _Rouge

"_Then that is why I want to start my turn with this date. It may not be much but I want to end our rivalry by today. So we are heading over to my place." _Knuckles

Rouge silently obeyed him for once. As they reached their destination, Knuckles cunningly lifted Rouge up and carried her in his home. Rouge didn't expect him to act something so traditional but this she isn't against the whole spectacle as she always wanted someone to be totally devoted to her. Knuckles then lead her to his bedroom, Rouge already knew what Knuckles had in mind but she didn't make a fuss and acted cuddling like a baby.

As they reached for his bedroom, Rouge did expect Knuckles to drop her to his bed gently and yet he continued by fiddling her clothes loose.

"_You know … do you ever wear something besides your spy suit?" _Knuckles as he touched Rouge appropriately

"_I do but this is my everyday outfit. I don't think that you would be concern in how I look." _Rouge didn't resist

"_True I may overlook how you look but I can't deny how appealing you are since you are the only woman for me despite our differences." _Knuckles as he now starts stripping her

"_I feel the same way to you and I am sorry that I mess with you before … Then do you like what you see and what you are about to feast on?" _Rouge

"_You don't have to ask me since we have done this many times before." _Knuckles

"_Yet you never get tired having to enjoy having sex with me. So it is your turn, I am ready when you are." _Rouge

Knuckles easily provided it to Rouge and the two had more than 2 or 3 times. After a while, the two are cuddling sweetly, despite being fully tired. Neither had no words to say and yet Knuckles, knew he wanted this date to end just the way he would as the two slowly go to sleep.

* * *

Back to Sonic and Blaze, the two finally exit the park since it is near closing time. While Sonic wanted to get home since they spend already the entire date and dinner there and wanted to relax a bit though before Sonic could voice out, Blaze spoke and grab Sonic by the hand.

"_Before we head return to your home there is something extra special I want to show you." _Blaze

"_Alright, so when will you do show it to me?" _Sonic

"_Can it be near your house or your backyard since I want it to be private, just the two of us?" _ Blaze

Sonic confused just nodded and the two walked hand in hand towards Sonic's home.

* * *

Meanwhile back at Amy's apartment, the Shadow and Amy are quietly cleaning up their dinner as the former is cleaning the dishes while the latter put away the leftovers. As he is about to finish the last dish, Amy hugged him tightly from behind, leaving Shadow surprised

"_As always, you would make an exquisite meal." _Amy

"_I am glad you are satisfied and yet this is just phase one … I hate to ask but has your figure has grown bigger?" _Shadow

"_So you admit you are a pervert? But it is nice to compliment me once in a while. So what is your second phase then?" _Amy

"_Remember what you told me earlier? About giving me what I ask for?" _Shadow as he caresses her check slowly

"_You really wanted to have sex? I am not against it. So when would you like to start?" _Amy teased

"_I am tired of waiting so …" _Shadow

He then led her to her bedroom. Amy easily sat at her bed first as Shadow closes her door like a gentleman. Before Amy started or more accurately prepare for their moment, Shadow cunningly pushed Amy a little on her bed. He had an eerily grin on his face, leaving Amy both blushing and yet aroused.

"_I still can't picture that even if you were once very cold person." _Amy

"_That was then, I am not afraid to admit that I am surrounded with people who do genuinely care." _Shadow as he lean in for a kiss

"_Is that so?" _Amy

"_Especially you _**(kisses her) **_I will always be grateful to you." _Shadow as he starts to strip her off

"_Now are you going to be gentle? My body is ready." _Amy

Shadow just grin as he won't hold back either.

After two rounds, the couple is now cuddling tightly. Amy gave a smile as she even sing a small lullaby while Shadow stroke intimately in return as they slowly go to sleep.

* * *

Finally back to Sonic and Blaze, now in Sonic's expansive backyard, Blaze is standing now a part of an open field and Sonic has sat down nearby. Blaze quietly gave a quick exhale and confidently conjures a flame in each hand. Sonic didn't think much it at first since it is her special ability until the balls fire started to swirl around which again Sonic found unimpressive but Blaze now started to perform a very graceful ballet. Sonic is now in awe as Blaze continued showing grace in each of her moves. It was a fine display of finesse moves with the fire not even conflicting with her moves as if they were actually performing a dance on their own and not even setting the ground on fire.

After a very strong 3 minute performance, Blaze ended it with the balls of fire exploding into the sky much like fireworks. Sonic couldn't keep himself from applauding, Blaze hearing the cheer felt relieved and then embarrassed but before she can even say a word, Sonic replied.

"_That was very impressive, Blaze." _Sonic

"_I thought you would but you have seen me perform feats like this in the Olympics, right?" _Blaze

"_Of course but to think you can actually control your flames so well and make them seem so exotic. It really blew me away." _Sonic as he stood up

"_I am glad. Still it took a while to get the confidence to try it out but it does feel good once you get the hang of it." _Blaze

Sonic hugs Blaze excitingly which made her relieved for now

"_This has been a good date, Sonic." _Blaze

"_It is shame that should you get going home, it is already late." _Sonic admits

"_But I am not leaving for home yet. You already know and respect that I have my responsibilities but since when you have become this tight?" _Blaze

"_Yeah, maybe I have become too uptight just trying to please you and I did welcome you to my place anytime." _Sonic

"_That is why I want this date to be very special. So you have no objections?" _Blaze before kissing him

"_No." _Sonic

The two afterwards head to Sonic's room but Blaze easily pointed the bathroom. Sonic didn't have to second guess and gave a quick nod as they both took in directions.

3 minutes went by and Sonic sitting in his bed is about to feel sleepy when the door slowly opened.

"_I am sorry for keeping you waiting, master." _Blaze

Sonic was snapped awake and is aroused speechless. Blaze is wearing a loose white nightgown.

"_You … you don't have to call me that. You are embarrassing me." _Sonic admits

Blaze liked Sonic's reaction and simply walks towards him and playfully pounced on him. Sonic still felt embarrassed and tries to resist her advances.

"_Oh … but I want to be with my master just for tonight." _Blaze as she snuggles close to him

"_I still don't think this is right. Blaze … _(hugs her tightly)_ you don't have to do this since I love you." _Sonic

"_Then you could at least prove to me that you do love me." _Blaze

Sonic felt nervous but he knew he had to do it. Sonic slowly kiss Blaze at her neck which made surprised and embarrassed but she couldn't even mutter a single word. Sonic continued to do so and after a bit of fondling her, he then aim to loosen her straps. As he does so, Blaze blushed even further but she had to voice out.

"_Sonic, I … I am ready. You don't have to hold back on me. I can take it." _Blaze

Sonic stopped the kisses as he managed to slip the nightie loose. Blaze didn't react as little by little, Sonic strip it off. Blaze then face Sonic and before giving him a kiss.

Both eyes were closed at first before Blaze easily pushed Sonic to bed. The two didn't hold back anymore as they finally do their deed. Afterwards no words are exchanged as they easily cuddle smiling that they are actually happy that their date ended quite well.

* * *

QBH: So I am a Sonic Fan but I categorize myself as a newbie fan and work my way backwards.

Sonic: Glad you are trying out my franchise but would you still voice out your opinion?

QBH: Maybe considering how infamous the fanbase and certain games are. I will try out the games with caution if I had the time.

Shadow: If you have the time? You don't have a schedule for playing games.

QBH: Maybe true but I have a life and wish if time is not against me.

Amy: As long as you continue this fanfiction okay?

QBH: Will do! So that wraps up this chapter, see you guys soon for the next one!

For more news, just follow me on twitter: QuietBoyHood ( HoodQuiet) If anybody read at this point.


	24. Chapter 21:Headfirst about your feelings

QBH: So I seemed to be slow in the uploads, sorry for not being able to update the next chapters but I am back on my promise to continue chapters 1 per month.

Amy: Still are you pushing yourself too hard?

QBH: Not really, I feel bad I am not making chapters enough since I have been cranking these guys week in and out.

Shadow: Excuses is never a good answer and your track record is not going to perfect anymore.

QBH: Punctuality is never my strongest suit but you are right I may step up with my schedule and see how this goes.

Amy: That's good but you should keep an eye on your health of course.

QBH: Of course, So I am sure I will continue working on this story. Well anyways, I present you guys this chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 21: Headfirst about your feelings**

* * *

"_That is very thoughtful of you. I really hope you can both move forward peacefully. If I do meet Shadow again, I will pass the message." _Amy

* * *

**Flashback ends**

* * *

Silence descended upon the room for a while until Shadow easily walked closer to Amy, and before Amy could reply he give out a quick sigh and softly place his hand on her face.

"_No wonder the Commander has been very considerate to me." _Shadow

"_Did … I influence him?" _Amy nervous and yet blushing

"_More or less it seems. How powerful can your speeches be to people? I am curious as someone who I used to think is inadequately weak can make such a difference to anyone." _Shadow as he lets go and gives some space and sat apart from Amy

Amy felt a bit insulted but she had to continue the conversation without feeling upset.

"_Do you still think that I am still weak? It may sound rare for me to admit that I should just give up on becoming strong since you guys always can do better than I can ever could for the past few years." _Amy

Shadow just felt silent but he looked at her at first indifferent then very crossed.

"_So you admit defeat? After what I am seen, that isn't the case. Then was our training had any significance? Was also the effort of accommodating me useless?" _Shadow

"_I am sorry I even said that. I shouldn't even be pessimistic about anything. This would make us even for that speech I made years ago, right?" _Amy

Shadow grinned but replied.

"_It would be but … _(Shadow went back to caressing Amy) _I still think that I am in your debt. If you didn't give that speech at that time, who knows what had happened. I would have still trekked my dark path." _Shadow

"_(Blushing) … Yet you couldn't be in the light path either. I won't question anyway your motives or morals as long you choose what you think are is the right thing. Still … why are you acting this way?" _Amy

"_I don't see anything wrong with this. I mean maybe it is a bit early but you are very appealing to me." _Shadow

"_Is that so? Then you are not ashamed of you kissing me?" _Amy pulling out the bait

Shadow actually smirk and without hesitation kissed her softly. Amy is surprised by this but since this isn't the first time, she actually accepted it. Lips were softly touching and somehow soothing until Amy easily retreats back.

"_You are a very cunning man. I really felt just suckered into you." _Amy

"_Then I would say the same to you since you do let yourself get into me. I am starting to like messing with you." _Shadow

"_I rather you should not. Are you not offended with us hearing or knowing your past? _Amy

"_At this point I shouldn't be. I have vowed to move on from all that and keep it as a memory, remember?" _Shadow

"_Though there is one thing I would like to ask you?" _Amy

"_What is it?" _Shadow

"_Is there anyone left that you are willing to accept in your life? … Besides Omega? _Amy

Shadow almost said that but he did take the time to think about Amy's question. After a deafening silence and maybe have provoked him, Amy was about to reach about to Shadow but he calmly made a response.

"_I wouldn't say that I have cut ties with all my associates. I am more to willing to tell you that there are people who do care about me. From Rouge, even Sonic and most of all … _(Shadow easily touch affectionately Amy) _even you." _Shadow

"_Is that so? Then why would you never admit it to me? There were times I was worried about you." _Amy

"_Well that is great that you care someone like me, no wonder I feel I am still in your debt." _Shadow

Amy is now the one silent not sure any more about the relationship happening between the two.

Shadow is now the one worried since Amy hasn't been in this situation and here he isn't sure how can she react to this whole thing they have been doing since he is staying at her place. Amy finally relented and said:

"_Shadow … even when I know now about you and your past, I am still afraid." _Amy

"_Why would you even admit? You can tell me. I don't want to see you upset." _Shadow

"_I … well based on your observation or how long you have known me, you already know how much I was obsessed with Sonic." _Amy

"…" Shadow

"_Well you already know that relationship didn't go anywhere and somehow you show up at such a coincidental time?" _Amy

"_I am sorry about what I have been doing but why didn't you at least tell me about it." _Shadow

"_Knowing you; provoking or even saying something negative would make you mad." _Amy

"_Then didn't you forget that we promise that we are starting our relationship fresh. Despite that we both have flaws in our past; we are moving forward, aren't we? And afterwards can we change the subject?" _Shadow

"_Sure. I know this may sound small but my birthday is coming up in a few more days." _Amy

"_I don't recall you mentioning that to me and how old are you?" _Shadow

"_Going to be 17, why?" _Amy

Shadow had a pause because he hasn't had a good luck at Amy physically. Amy then is confused as Shadow is now paying more attention to Amy now than before even at the start of their meeting and stay. Before Amy could have retaliated nervously or angrily, Shadow finally said.

"_You definitely don't look like you are 17." _Shadow

"_And what do you mean by that?" _Amy annoyed but not yet angry

"_I expected you to be more … womanly. Maybe you have growth delay?" _Shadow

"_Since when would you judge a woman's physique? I am quite normal for this age. I am starting to think you are secretly a pervert." _Amy disgusted

"_First of all, I am no pervert. I may have been hanging out with Rouge for too long. It seems so long ago since we first met." _Shadow

"_It is odd for you to say that. We did meet but we never interacted long enough to understand and know each other. Remember we are still acquaintances at this point." _Amy

"_Maybe but you have this chance to know me than a measly report." _Shadow

"_True and I want to ask you about how you think of me and do actually what me to be that sexy?" _Amy

"_You are still a bit innocent and strong willed girl. As for the latter, I doubt you would be in her condition in a few years and no, I don't want you to act not even look like her." _Shadow

"_That is a relief. Then I am confused as to why you are attracted to me at this time?" _Amy

"_I may have gotten overboard in the way I acted towards you the past days. Was it too much for you to handle?" _Shadow

"_It is just that we are heading this relationship a bit too fast but why don't we just slow down a bit we are not in a rush anyway." _Amy

"_You have no regrets that we can continue doing intimate acts to each other." _Shadow

"_It is your choice to continue. I do find it odd how appealing you can be if you actually meant it." _Amy

"_To make it clear, I want to have a fresh start with you and from this point onward; my interactions with you are all honest or in the best intentions." _Shadow

"_I do take your word. Still do you have any preferences with women, if you are attracted to them at all?" _Amy

"_For the record, I don't hate women since I had Maria back then. If I had a choice, the closest I have is you to Maria." _Shadow

"_I see. You are not afraid to admit that and I already asked this before but about Maria …" _Amy

"_I am not using you to fill in the gap since her death and no I am not upset bringing her up like I used to." _Shadow

Amy, embarrassed at what she was about to ask, easily was speechless and aghast then made no reply leading Shadow to follow it up.

"_I suppose you are using me as a gap for your 'failure' to get the beloved hero of your dreams, am I right?" _Shadow

Amy remained aghast and she still didn't reply. Normally anyone who ridicules her supposed 'boyfriend' would easily face her wrath but now she already knew that Sonic isn't her 'boyfriend' ever since they talked about it and yet it still stings that she 'failed'. Amy knew it hurts about the truth and she still hasn't fully accepted it even after so long. Amy couldn't control her emotions and sulked which soon lead to admit tears.

"_I … I … That's (sniff) not true I am using you but yes I indeed 'failed' on what I thought would make me truly happy." _Amy now letting her tears takes hold

Shadow surprised that Amy easily admit her 'failure', tries to reassure her.

"_Yes but … (he would now approach her and calmly hugged her) it isn't the end for you. I take it back on what I just said. The truth does hurt but it is how you deal with it is the first step for you. I am willing to help you about this." _Shadow

Amy pushed Shadow out of his hug and still in tears countered

"_That's pretty nice of you but (she stood up) but I need some time alone." _Amy

Before Shadow could even reply, she dashed to her bedroom. Shadow just felt horrible for the first in a long time after another misunderstood/misinterpreted gesture. He now at first angry at himself, then he know he has to make up a lot to her. Seeing that it is close to dinner, he had to start by making dinner.

Amy still slumped behind her locked door. She still wanted to cry out the pain that she has before admitted that is long overdue. Amy wanted to lash back at Shadow for making sound like she is using him but … it was never her intentions to even seek him out in the first place. Amy finally stopped her tears after calming herself after that little accusation. She may have taken the things out of context but she had to also get everything straightens out again with Shadow. Surprisingly her mood changed from down to optimistic/determined. Though she has to get herself clean up after giving a few tears.

* * *

Meanwhile at Sonic's place, Sonic and Blaze are now hanging out still having a chat about various things.

"_Do you really think Amy is alright about everything that she saw about us today?" _Sonic

"_I know you are worried but if I can guess, Amy can accept it all by herself. You are not immature anymore. It is wise to notice your own mistakes." _Blaze

"_You make it such a big deal. I just don't want to make it that much important." _Sonic

Blaze easily sat close beside Sonic and hugs him as a form of comfort

"_I am not saying that all the time you should be boring. I mean you being yourself is what attracted to me in the first place. You don't have to change completely." _Blaze

"_That's nice that you care. I feel relieved after hearing that. Still how are you faring with today?" _Sonic

"_It isn't too bad. I am enjoying my time with you. Since I heard that Amy's birthday is coming up, I am willing to have my stay here a little longer." _Blaze as she lets go

"_That's great. Is still anything you would like to still do while you are here?" _Sonic

"_How about we have some alone time with you just this once? I mean that was bold of you to kiss me out of the blue and in front of Amy no less." _Blaze

"_I … just wanted to see myself how Amy will react. It may have not been the most rash of actions. Seeing that we haven't made contact for quite some time, I may have startled her." _Sonic

Blaze was silent at first but she lean a little closer and smiled

"_Amy is a strong girl, Sonic. She can handle herself and she did react to what you did very well. So you shouldn't worry too much on her. Can I ask for another kiss from you?" _Blaze

Sonic is surprised and gave a confident smirk afterwards. He then softly hugged her tightly and kissed her. Blaze was prepared this time and she happily accepted and she even followed his with a few of hers.

* * *

QBH: So I maybe turning a bit in a bit stale when it comes to story development.

Sonic: Don't think about it too much. You are still doing what you had to do at your own pace.

QBH: I know but like I said, it isn't enough. I won't consider this story dead or in hiatus. I still am making this though not as fast as I used to.

Amy: This maybe off topic but with our relationships supposed to be established in game canon, do you think this one in

your story works in any Sonic game?

QBH: Easily no, since I am not the one who makes the games and that is why fanfics exists. I maybe interested in reading a good fanfic for a while but I have this one to work with anyway.

Sonic: Well, good luck with that. I hope you are enjoying with what you do.

QBH: Will do! So that wraps up this chapter, see you guys soon for the next one!

For more news, just follow me on twitter: QuietBoyHood ( HoodQuiet) If anybody read at this point.


	25. Chapter 22: Normal Night

QBH: I am rather have to make an apology for not writing anything last month due to unforeseen circumstances.

Amy: Did something happen?

QBH: Well ... my computer which I had been using for about 6-7 years has been showing it's age and the power supply finally died. So I did replace the necessary parts

even though it cost about $100 more or less.

Shadow: It took you quite a while to get that replaced.

QBH: Give a guy a break but I do feel determined to continue this story, so I should mention that you have 4000 views.

Amy: Congrats but you still have a long way to go to finish this one.

QBH: Of course, So I am sure I will continue working on this story though there is a concern i will discuss later. Well anyways, I present you guys this chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 22: **

**Normal Night**

* * *

(7:00 pm)

At one of the many Eggman's many bases, Dr. Robotnik cunningly and enthusiastically is making his latest plan come into play.

"_You think Dr. Robotnik has given in his world domination schemes, they should think again. OHOHOHOHOH!" _Dr. Robotnik

"_I do pray think this time this will succeed. Though why being very silent since your last try?" _Orbot

"_My last scheme maybe has a few kinks but since I may have launched too many weak plans too fast before. Those pathetic heroes won't even know what would hit them." _Dr. Robotnik

"_Um … boss. There is a report of the bases' badnik production." _Cubot

"_Well … how is it going?" _Dr. Robotnik

"_It is actually doing well and rather it is near capacity." _Cubot nervously

"_This is the first time everything has gotten according to plan. Hm…" _Dr. Robotnik

"_Isn't that a good thing, boss?" _Orbot

"_It would seem that way but I am still precautious just how this plan would work." _Dr. Robotnik

"_It is odd that you would be this picky, boss." _Cubot

"_I am still going to push this plan but if you two pin heads would bungle this plan then I am not going too lenient on your databases anymore." _

The two robots are petrified and quietly continue Dr. Robotnik's preparations as the Doctor continue to gloat and plan once more his latest scheme.

* * *

Meanwhile at Amy's Apartment, Amy finally psyched herself and had the time to think and as well plan out on how she will explain to Shadow on how she reacted.

At first, Amy thought she would find Shadow at the living room pouting but oddly he wasn't there but before she can deduce where he could be this time, an alluring aroma came from the kitchen and she now heads to the dining room. She sees a very elaborate dinner spread and Shadow easily finish the preparations.

"_Here … I have made dinner for both of us." _Shadow

"_It seems too much for just a simple dinner." _Amy

"_I still insist … ever since I keep making you upset." _Shadow

"_No. I may have overreacted a little bit though thanks I am looking forward to what you have cooked up this time." _Amy

The two then are quietly eating the dinner as Amy is once again amazed on its quality giving Shadow an opportunity and start the conversation with an apology.

"_You can't seem to hide your astonishment. I made sure I pull out the best one with your supplies." _Shadow

"_I hope this didn't take out a huge chunk off my reserves. I am not earning a lot of money." _Amy

"_I am quite resourceful you know. Still I am sorry for being so blunt with your feelings." _Shadow

"_No, I should also be sorry for my reaction. It's true I may have not let go of my past all together like you did." _Amy

"_If you think that I really let go about my past then sadly I am guilty that I don't want to let go. I should owe you an apology." _Shadow

"_Well if you think a peaceful dinner will cut it, you are mistaken. It seems too much for you to even do this. Would you still consider something else?" _Amy

"_As expected but what should I do to make up to you?" _Shadow

"_I really want to know the truth tonight. I mean the way you have been interacting with me is giving me or rather my mind and … my heart is still in pain." _Amy said nervously and yet embarrassed.

Shadow at first was undisturbed but he does feel bad and reacted actually softly.

"_Don't you worry about that. I will comply with your worries on a certain few conditions, I presume." _Shadow

Amy reacted with a sigh knowing how cunning Shadow can be but she nevertheless quietly agreed and continued eating trying not to think about what is going to happen after their dinner.

* * *

Meanwhile at Sonic's home, Sonic and Blaze are quietly having dinner as well. Sonic may have been worried but before he can voice it out Blaze started a conversation.

"_Are you feeling okay, you seem down? Is there is something the matter?" _Blaze

"_I am surprised that you know and yes I am just worried." _Sonic

"_Well, I am supposed to be your girlfriend and I should be concerned like any friend would be." _Blaze

"_Sorry, I it all happened so fast today … with you and I establishing a relationship, then meeting Amy of all people which is also is involved in this whole mess." _Sonic

"_You don't have to be so stiff about that, it seems odd that the easy going person like you can be also a bit uptight like me." _Blaze admits a bit smugly

"_This feels totally awkward." _Sonic

"_Oh you don't have to be so embarrassed by this revelation. I think it's very cute. You are making quite a scene of yourself." _Blaze

"_Back to the topic, do you think that things will go well? I mean this relationship isn't going to end well if Amy is like how you know her?" _Sonic

"_Do you even maintain a good contact with Amy?" _Blaze

"_Now that I think about it, I may or may not have done that." _Sonic

"_Well but you do still admit you are friends when you finally told her, right?" _Blaze

"_True but I should talk to Amy anyway to see how she is doing." _Sonic

"_That's the spirit. It's nice that you are back to your old self." _Blaze

"_Well, should you get going to your home dimension afterwards? Your people would be worried that you are gone for too long." _Sonic

"_No need for that. They will be fine and are capable of handling themselves even when I am on or off duty." _Blaze assures him

"_That great! So what do you have in mind? I mean is there something you still want to do?" _Sonic

"_Actually I do but … (blushes) I can't even tell you that just yet." _Blaze

"_Well … I am not going to ask now but when the time comes you can certainly show me about it." _Sonic

Blaze didn't respond as she knew what she wanted to do but it is best to surprise him.

* * *

Meanwhile at Vanilla and Cream's home, Vanilla is a bit worried that Cream is handling so much just for her friend's birthday. Vanilla did support her daughter for this but seeing that she became a bit tense and tired. Even Cheese approached Vanilla rather worried and sadly admits that he has never seen Cream work this hard just for her best friend. Vanilla knew as a mother, she still had to take care of her only child.

It seemed odd that Cream was very quiet during dinner and quickly left without saying a single word either but she had to address her worries anyhow. Vanilla and Cheese quietly reached and entered Cream's bedroom. Cream didn't pay much attention to them as she is a bit tense from the burden of hosting and planning the birthday plan.

"_Cream, my dear. Are you okay?" _Vanilla

"_I … am fine, mom. I am kind of busy here." _Cream

"_It is just that … you seem rather quiet and tired for the past few days. I am worried." _Vanilla

"_Chao, Chao. (Me too.)" _Cheese

"_I am sorry. It is just I really wanted to give appreciation to Amy. I really am lucky to her as my best friend." _Cheese

"_Amy would really be happy you are doing this for her and I am supportive to even help you. Is there a part of the plan not going well?" _Vanilla

"_I still haven't got any word from Tails and Knuckles. I hope they can handle with the task I told them." _Cream

"_They are very capable boys, Cream. I am sure they can do it. I am surprise you are organizing this party so well. _(Hugs her tightly)._ I am glad my girl is growing up so fast." _Vanilla

Cheese also hugged with the two, Cream smiled and happily accepted the gesture.

"_You really think Amy will like the surprise party?" _Cream

"_Of course, she couldn't even be happier when all of her friends will be there to celebrate with her." _Vanilla as she lets go

"_Still did you pick your gift for Amy already, mom?" _Cream

"_I do. I know you want to buy a separate gift for her. Have you even picked one for her?" _Vanilla

"_Now that you mention it, I nearly forgot about that. Maybe tomorrow I will buy her something good." _Cream

"_Chao, Chao … (Don't forget about me.)" _Cheese

"_I know, Cheese. You can tag along to help with choosing our gift." _Cream

"_Now can you tell me how is it coming along? I never had seen you work so hard before." _Vanilla

"_Everything is coming along though it is just that Amy's birthday is getting closer and I just can't wait to celebrate it." _Cream

"_I do so too. Well I am here to help out; is there things we need to go over with about the party?" _Vanilla

"_Yes. I was about to ask you for help. I am sorry, mom. Maybe I am putting too much on myself." _Cream

"_It is all right, I am still your mother and I will always look out for you." _Vanilla

"_Chao, Chao, Chao (Don't forget about me too.) _Cheese

"_Of course you are part of the family too, Cheese." _Vanilla

Cream happily hugged the two and they began making a quiet chat about the plans and preparations for the party.

* * *

In Knuckles' place, Knuckles is now checking on his task of getting the necessary things for Amy's party. He didn't expect for Rouge to stick around but since she is going to the birthday anyway, she gladly offered help which leave Knuckles a little on his guard.

"_I still can't believe Cream wanted a special birthday cake just for Amy." _Knuckles

"_Don't be such a grumpy sport and whine about it. You are doing this for both Cream and the lucky birthday girl, Amy." _Rouge

"_Still … would you be hanging around now at my place more often? I still have lingering concerns about you." _Knuckles

"_I understand, I know you still don't trust me after what we have gone through and yet I have submitted my feelings and even my body to you. What would still make you feel better and even trust me?" _Rouge

"_I know I can't make you change your profession or your obsession with jewels but all I ask is that you don't mess with me like you usually do and be honest with me." _Knuckles

"_Is that all? I really thought it would be more serious than that." _Rouge

Rouge then hugged Knuckles tightly and snickered leaving Knuckles again blushing

"_You should have said so, I know it will be hard but we can get through with our differences in the long run. So … since I want to spend a peaceful night with you, Can I help out with the party?" _Rouge

"_I am not stopping you. I admit I do need the help for the party. You got any suggestion what kind of food we can have for Amy's party?" _Knuckles

"_I do have a few ideas and don't worry, this is still for Amy. I am not going to add anything adult in my suggestions." _Rouge

"_Does any of it contain alcohol?" _Knuckles

"_No and you don't still trust me?" _Rouge

"_No I should but yet I am rather curious of what adult taste you have." _Knuckles

"_That can be arranged some other time. Right now, I am in the mood to be nice for once." _Rouge

"_Oh, I can't believe when I see it." _Knuckles said trying to act smug

Rouge then let's go and started to have a friendly and simple conversation about party foods for the upcoming celebration.

* * *

After some time back at Amy's apartment, it was eerily quiet as Amy and Shadow are cleaning both the kitchen and dinner table. Amy would have easily asked Shadow about the conditions he proposed before finally telling her the truth but even if Shadow complied, she is still not sure how to respond to them. Shadow noticed the silence and asked.

"_So you are curious of those conditions, right?" _Shadow

Amy silently nodded yet very nervous

Shadow easily gave a grin which pushed Amy nervously as he finally told her his conditions.

* * *

QBH: I did mention I wanted to bring up by now.

Shadow: And what would that be?

QBH: The intermission chapters. I could consider dropping them after producing one since they act like fillers.

Amy: That's sad to hear but would you consider making more someday?

QBH: Yes as a separate story of course though since the holiday plots has very little things to explore on.

Shadow: So what about the main story? Will you still be making more of this story?

QBH: Of course and I still would like to thank the people who do read even just one. So that wraps up this chapter, see you guys soon for the next one!

For more news, just follow me on twitter: QuietBoyHood ( HoodQuiet) If anybody read at this point.


	26. Chapter 23: Special Night

QBH: I am rather have to make an apology for not writing anything the past 3 months of 2015.

Amy: The audience that seem to be that demanding since there wasn't a lot of reader traffic.

QBH: Maybe. Still I should admit that I am being lazy and I have a lot of games I haven't touched in months and that includes Sonic games. I am being honest that I am newbie fan based on 2 points: I never grew up with the series and I am more open to reputation that this series has become.

Sonic: Since when we have a bad reputation? I mean we are supposed to be a series of kid friendly platform games.

QBH: Let us just say that if with a long running series like yours, it is a miracle that your fans haven't self destructed yet. I am enjoying the series for what I see it.

Amy: Still are you still going to continue making this series? If any do you still think you can publish these chapters like the rate you had last year?

QBH: As for the chapters, I will post chapters still and I am not giving up on the story either though it may be not be as quick like a new chapter every month but it will continue. Well anyways, I present you guys this chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter: 23: Special Night**

* * *

**(8:30 pm)**

* * *

In Amy's apartment or more accurately in her bedroom bathroom, Amy is trying to calm herself staring at a mirror since she is trying to comply with Shadow's conditions before he can answer Amy's own worried stance on this relationship. Amy couldn't decide whether she would be angry or worried since she still couldn't define Shadow either way.

"_I really don't know whether I should hammer him in the face or even just be nervous." _Amy still peeved

After cooling down, she just gave an exasperated sigh and said.

"_Still … I really should get this over with. Whatever Shadow will throw at me, I should be ready to accept it whether I like it or not." _Amy

Shadow is now sitting on Amy's bed, thinking about whether or not he may have gotten Amy's wrath or disgust. His thoughts were now dashed as he hears the bedroom bathroom door slowly open with a nervous and yet peeved pink hedgehog.

"_I really am starting to think you are a pervert especially towards me." _Amy fuming more yet embarrassed to face Shadow

"_With the conditions I gave, I thought you wouldn't even go through with this." _Shadow

Amy appeared wearing white frilly underwear which did make Shadow surprised and secretly aroused. Amy didn't notice and still called out Shadow.

"_I would and as well reacted like you would expect but if it is just to answer 'my' question, I still am willing to do this." _Amy still a little peeved

"_Then sit here." _Shadow acted professionally and did not look at her

Amy sat still upset and annoyed but sat complying but not making any sound and didn't face him either.

Silence descended between the two hedgehogs until Shadow confesses

"_You … just wanted an answer, right?" _Shadow

Amy did ease up a little and still embarrassed replied:

"_Yes. I know it is very simple request but I am just worried of your reaction." _Amy

"_What makes you think like this is such a big deal? This isn't a matter of life and death." _Shadow

"_That is indeed true but could you be any more insensitive? Just answer my simple question. Is it that hard for someone like you?" _Amy

Shadow did slowly face her and replied

"_I am sorry. … You did comply with my conditions, so I should give you my honest answer." _Shadow

Shadow had to make Amy look into him in the eye just to prove it. Amy is surprised that as she can sense no anger or annoyance from him. She may have eased a little and her feelings returned but she knew she still have to brace the inevitable.

"_You said that my interactions with you lately are causing a problem?" _Shadow

"_Isn't it awkward that we are acquaintances before you stayed over and suddenly you and I are getting intimate with one another? I mean I still feel that I should not be even happy when it comes to love since Sonic and I never got together and I would think you would do the same." _Amy

"_I understand your worries and I maybe cold and insensitive before … and at times but since you have given me a chance to change, I came to respect you and I wish I continued to see you ever since I got myself straighten out." _Shadow as he place his hand on Amy's chin

"_Still we agreed to start fresh about ourselves and each other so what do you really think of me?" _Amy now aroused

"_You are a remarkable person. I do wonder why Sonic never return to your feelings and for the record, I am not him. You clearly understood that before, right?" _Shadow

"_You are right. Still I am sorry for not trusting you although I would like to ask about the conditions you wanted since I am not exactly happy about it." _Amy blushing

"_I should confess that ever since I have seen you in a rather better perspective, you are a very appealing and beautiful person. I do admit that I couldn't resist being a bit of a pervert towards you." _Shadow smirked

"_Still … this makes me uncomfortable displaying my body to you. I mean I got nothing special on me." _Amy

"_That doesn't matter to me since you have suitable qualities that no beauty can achieve. So … you don't mind me giving my feelings now?" _Shadow

"_Then give me a kiss and more to prove that you do have them for me." _Amy softly asked

Shadow slowly leaned in to kiss her, at first slow which Amy responded by hugging him tightly letting their embrace be felt. Shadow then stopped being soft and proceeded a make out with his tongue. Amy responded by shivering in delight and making her embrace him even more tight. After a good 30 seconds of intimacy, the two stopped to catch their breath and afterwards, Amy at first smiled leading Shadow to smile as well. Amy then pushed Shadow towards her bed and promptly asked:

"_Do you want to continue? I mean I am letting you do to prove that your feelings are more than being mere friends." _Amy blushing as she pin him with her on top of him while talking in a soft inviting voice.

"_No. I won't go any further. If you are submitting yourself completely then I wish you wouldn't. I can wait till it is time. It is too soon." _Shadow

"_Right, I tend to get carried away. It is very considerate of you. Will you be hugging me as we sleep?" _Amy

"_I do though I wouldn't end the night just yet since I am not through with you." _Shadow

Shadow reached out and stroke Amy softly at her back and rear which made the latter blush yet expressed arousal. Amy didn't hide how good it felt.

"_You really are such a devil. It feels nice to give you this chance." _Amy

"_All the more easy it is to like you. I'll make sure this feeling is worthwhile." _Shadow smirked

Two didn't stop right and spend the rest of the night, getting intimate with each other.

* * *

Meanwhile at Sonic's place, Sonic and Blaze just finished their dinner and were being very quiet to the point it was awkward but before Sonic could talk to her sensing the silence Blaze left the room. Sonic didn't expect to be quick but he thought she would have left for her home dimension though he is completely wrong.

Blaze actually headed to Sonic's bathroom to freshen up. As she washed away the day's activities, her thoughts now resonate about what she will do but she isn't going to back down even now.

Sonic took the time to try and find Blaze since she just disappeared without saying a word on him and promptly search his home and a bit outside. After a quick look and run around the house, he was a bit disappointed though he hopes he can see her soon. Sonic despite the search actually heads up to his bedroom slowly. He happened to look at the clock … 9:30 pm. Sonic was surprised at the time and promptly takes off his shoes as he lies in his bed. As he reflects on the day and as well what transpired: the morning greeting, spending the entire day with in a slow pace with her, and now until evening.

The silence however is destroyed as his bathroom door slowly opened and a voice called out.

"_Sonic … I hope you are not waiting for me too long." _Blaze

Sonic is surprised to hear Blaze and as he sat back up at the end of his bed and couldn't utter a single word as he saw her just wrapped in a white towel.

"_Blaze … I thought you would be heading back to your own dimension." _Sonic

"_I still have one thing I want to do." _Blaze

Before Sonic could even make a reply, Blaze made her way to him as he sat. Blaze blushed as she tries to even look at him face to face.

"_Sonic … You do love me, right?" _Blaze still blushing

"_Of course I do." _Sonic calmly caress her cheek

"_Still … I still have to explain myself about this." _Blaze

"_So … you really wanted to go through with this. I still thought that with you being formal and all, I didn't expect you to would even suggest this." _Sonic as he tugs the towel loosely

"_I just thought I have to prove myself though that isn't the case, right?" _Blaze

"_Do you still want to go through with this? I should at least be respectful but I will not show any restraint if you let me go ahead with this." _Sonic

"_I am letting go of my reservations. It just can't be help when your feelings are strong, right?" _Blaze

"_Then I don't have to hold back on you. I don't think that towel even suits your color." _Sonic

Before Blaze could even respond, Sonic grinned as he tugged the towel cleanly off her. Blaze on impulse blushed as she tries to be fixated onto Sonic.

"_You can be too unpredictable. That's why I am attracted to you." _Blaze

"_I feel the same way to you. Are you sure ready for this?" _Sonic

"_I trust you and I did push this though is this your first time?" _Blaze

Sonic nodded which Blaze responded by pushing him into the bed as she pounced on him. Sonic is surprised by this as Blaze continued her moves on him. Sonic didn't budge a little as Blaze climbed on top of him. She blushed as she paused which Sonic finally had to say something.

"_I never expected you to be so bold. What are you waiting for?" _Sonic

"_I know I already made up my mind but how would you like to start this?" _Blaze

"_Actually I want you to lead first; I am still trying to be a gentleman." _Sonic

"_Very noble of you although formalities are supposed to be out of window, sweetie." _Blaze

Sonic was surprise that even she is crafty when pushed and gladly let Blaze clamber on top of him. Blaze didn't have to second guess and started slowly which Sonic followed at her pace making her feel at ease. Blaze didn't hide her pleasure as Sonic quicken his turn.

After one session of love-making, Sonic thought to stop but Blaze gave a satisfactory purr which surprises Sonic even more.

"_You think that we are done? I don't think so. I am ready for another round. This feels good that one isn't enough for me." _Blaze

"_You keep surprising me, Blaze. I thought I should be gentle to you seeing that you do represent formality." _Sonic

"_Nothing is what it seems especially when you are doing this for the first time, sweetie." _Blaze

"_It's odd that you can be so passionate about this sort of thing. You certainly have so much appeal now more than ever." _Sonic

"_I find it funny the free spirited one act out of character. That makes you very likeable, I am glad you would feel the same way." _Blaze

"_So how did you feel about this?" _Sonic

"_I am actually relieved and ecstatic that you do like me. Can you be a dear and you just allow yourself for another round?" _Blaze

Sonic actually grin like he would and softly continued to start striking Blaze's fur which aroused her as she gets ready for another round with her lover.

It was slow this time as they gaze at each other but the two felt it much better than the first. As the two catch their breath, Blaze finally had to courage to admit to Sonic before resorting to this.

"_Sonic, I know this may not be appropriate or the correct time but I should tell you that …" _Blaze

Sonic just gave a reaffirming smile as she finally says it.

"_I love you, Sonic." _Blaze

"_I love you, Blaze." _Sonic replied in kind

Sonic's smile and Blaze quietly cuddled towards him. As Sonic grabbed for the blanket to cover them, Blaze is already softly asleep near Sonic. He slowly covered her and himself with the blanket, smiling as she looked so cute and innocent despite how cold or aloof she was.

Sonic didn't feel sleepy yet as his thoughts at first were what transpired throughout the day between them. Even though he did meet up with Amy after their encounter and talk he is still worried that there is still things unsaid. Even though Blaze reassured him that everything will be fine and Sonic would have went with it, he still had to be a man and confront both Amy and Blaze to peacefully and hope this time they can be all good friends from this point on.

* * *

Back to Amy's apartment, after a few minutes of being rather close, Amy finally decided to finally get some sleep and tries to put some respectable sleep distance, Shadow didn't have it and rather invites her to sleep in a comfortable embrace as he puts himself hugging her as he too fell asleep.

The night continued slowly and yet calmly as so many had things to do or rather left indeed to focus on.

* * *

QBH: So I made this chapter some romantic screen time with Sonic and Blaze while I am considering to focus on the main couple next.

Sonic: You know that the reputation I have of not being interested with girls.

QBH: It is respectable and a staple in the games but this is my story and I am not ashamed of making it the way it is. Though do you really have a prefered girl?

Sonic: No! Never! I may run the world more often that settle a girl in my lifetime. You may never do that to me in my games and even you did I will participate in it no matter how much you make me.

QBH: Still I am respecting your decision but sometimes not everyone will just listen. Anyway I feel bad and embarrassed that I wrote this and not imagine it as I pictured the scene. It really makes think I should start looking for a girlfriend or get out more than play a video game.

Amy: So you are going to make me do that with Shadow? Please have some dignity cause I am still way too young to even do such mature acts.

QBH: That can be arranged though I will not disclose anything but it may come, it is just when left. I still have to make the plot going after all. Also thanks for those who do read this series, it still motivates me to continue where I left off. So that wraps up this chapter, see you guys soon for the next one!

For more news, just follow me on twitter: QuietBoyHood ( HoodQuiet) If anybody read at this point.


	27. Chapter 24: Normal Mornings

QBH: I rather have to make an apology for not writing anything the past months.

Amy: The audience doesn't seem to be that demanding since there wasn't a lot of reader traffic.

QBH: That doesn't mean I should quit making the stories. I really wanted to continue the chapters, so even if I have a low number of reads that doesn't dissuade me from trying.

Shadow: You seem hellbent in getting this done no matter what.

QBH: Definitely, I really just wanted to get this done since I spent my free time just playing new released ones and ones I haven't touched upon yet.

Sonic: Any Sonic ones? If so do tell which ones?

QBH: I just finished Sonic Lost World though I have to finish Sonic Unleashed and the the All Stars Racing series soon. The games are enjoyable so I am not going to go any further. Well anyways, I present you guys this chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 24: Normal Mornings**

* * *

The next morning, Amy wakes up as the sunlight greeted her. She was tired at first until recalling what transpired the night before. Amy of course already didn't see any point in arguing Shadow's proclamation to her, and yet she still didn't want to just jump first into him. As she tilted to her head slowly to see if Shadow would cling to her again, she felt a soft brush to her chest. Amy already wasn't surprised that Shadow is cuddling her; she is taken aback from just how close Shadow is.

Shadow is still sleeping though he has rested close to Amy's chest. Amy finds it hard to see Shadow who is often so cold and menacing to be gentle as he slept. Amy actually wanted to cuddle him just this once and as she tried to do so, he murmured: "gentle". Amy thought that he knew but didn't back down as she smiled, hug him as she watches over.

It would be another hour before Shadow finally wakes up. The first thing Shadow saw is the color pink. He is not exactly grumpy about this since this is the third time he has cling to Amy as they slept but what surprised him is that Amy is smiling at him and in a soft embrace.

"_Did you have a good night's sleep?" _Amy ask softly

"_(Mumble) Yes. It feels somehow relaxing when you are so soft. I should admit that I can't help myself as I sleep close to you." _Shadow

"_Don't worry about this. I will keep this a secret between us. I know you have a reputation that you uphold." _Amy

"_I do trust you for that … but one day I am not ashamed I will admit that am I in a relationship." _Shadow

"_If you do admit then wouldn't she be happy?" _Amy

Shadow didn't respond to Amy's question. Amy nearly panicked until Shadow answered

"_I wouldn't answer that yet to you since it is not yet the time to do so." _Shadow

"_That's a relief. I thought I would upset you again, glad that you are not easily provoked." _Amy

"_Then there is something I should ask you as well … and are you also like everyone else that is easily intimidated or afraid of me?" _Shadow

"_No. _(She smiled) _even if you do behave aggressively and sometimes hostile, I would understand your intentions." _Amy

"_Then do you have any plans for today because I don't feel in the mood for another training session with you." _Shadow as he lifted his head off from Amy

"_Well no since I have done all my necessary things before you came staying with me. I really thought you would like to have another duel with me since I am still inadequate in terms of combat." _Amy

"_One day, you will be and with your own skills and pace. Right now, I do want a change of pace and see what activities you enjoy." _Shadow

"_Are you sure? Maybe after we have some breakfast then I'll decide what we can do today." _Amy

Shadow didn't react negatively and slowly gave a familiar smirk

* * *

Meanwhile back at Sonic's home in the outskirts of the City, the sunlight slowly made its way to Sonic's home. As it greets the sleeping couple as it reaches their eyes, they didn't react to it at until Sonic naturally wakes on his own accord. Sonic recalling what happened last night, turn to see if it was true. Sonic actually smiled in relief as the sleeping Blaze softly purring. Sonic would have easily got up and about but he didn't. Sonic just slowly watch over Blaze as she still sleeps.

It would be for another hour until the Blaze wakes on her own accord and the first thing she sees is Sonic's face up close smiling.

"_Morning sweetie, did you enjoy your time last night?" _Sonic

"_I do feel bad that I wanted was selfish but my feelings for you have grown so much. I still can't believe what we did last night." _Blaze

"_I couldn't believe it either but is it your first time? I still would have shown some restraint since our behavior was rather irresponsible." _Sonic

"_Sweetie, yes it was but I admit I have no qualms about it." _Blaze

She slowly leans upwards and so they can meet eye to eye. Sonic blushed as Blaze lean closer.

"_I wonder … since you never buckled under pressure before. It's cute." _Blaze

"_Please you are making me uncomfortable." _Sonic sensing her face a bit close

Blaze went forward and softly licked his cheek and then kissed him.

Sonic just blushed without saying a word and started to mumble.

"_Since when did you become so bold? It kind of freaks me out." _Sonic

"_Sorry, still it is a new day so do you have any plans for today since there is still some free time before Amy's birthday?" _Blaze

"_Actually no but since you mention it. I should look for Tails and the rest of the guys for Amy's birthday." _Sonic

"_Oh! Well should we go and get some breakfast before looking for them?" _Blaze

"_Yes we should. … though do you have any extra clothes with you before you jumped into my dimension?" _Sonic

_Blaze_ awkwardly blushed and sheepishly said: _"I didn't exactly have everything planned when I visit you." _Blaze

"_Well, would you rather go back to the shopping district and pick out a few clothes?" _Sonic

"_Shouldn't you have said that yesterday? I mean I don't mind going out with you but I am quite concern the upcoming birthday remember?" _Blaze

"_Don't worry, if we can be quick about this then we can meet up with the rest of the gang." _Sonic

"_Okay. So can I take a shower first?" _Blaze

"_Sure, you can do so though … where did you leave your clothes?" _Sonic

"_I actually left them at your bathroom after I had a nice shower before we … had our moment last night." _Blaze

"_Should I go in and get them?" _Sonic

"_No. I can do that besides … (she sits up) I got nothing to hide from you sweetie." _Blaze holding the bed sheet as a cover

"_Should I close my eyes? I should be a gentleman and give you some privacy?" _Sonic as he tries to do so

Blaze gave a smile and yet it turned into a grin. She then removes the bedsheet and said:

"_No. Besides we just had sex last night, I thought you would be okay with our relationship?" _Blaze

"_I thought you would be more reserved than I expected." _Sonic blushed so hard

"_Just because I am princess that doesn't me I have to be all sophisticated." _Blaze smiled

"_Still … you do have my permission to use my bathroom, so go ahead before … before … (starts to mutter)" _Sonic

"_Before … what, sweetie?" _Blaze as she approached her lover

"_I would indulge you uncontrollably." _Sonic still blushing and now trying not to make eye contact to her

"_I'll be a good girl and head for the bathroom though I will forgive you since you still act like a good gentleman as a start." _Blaze

Before Sonic could even reply, Blaze quickly did leave towards the bathroom which leaves the former embarrassed as he still had to clean up the bedroom.

* * *

Meanwhile in Angel Island, near Knuckles home, Cream and Cheese just arrived and wanted to talk to Knuckles about his progress for Amy's party.

"_I really hope Knuckles would be done by now. I mean Amy' birthday is only 3 days away." _Cream

"_Chao?" _Cheese

"_I know I am pushing it since we know how Knuckles can be 'over his head' sometimes but I trust he can even do this job, Cheese." _Cream

"_Chao. Chao, Chao." _Cheese

"_Still it isn't a bad idea to just check on him. I know I shouldn't be too nosy especially on him." _Cream

"_Chao! Chao, Chao!" _Chao

"_Well, let us say that this is still a friendly visit since he doesn't have a lot of visitors." _Cream

Cheese did politely nod and smiled.

Cream and Cheese finally arrived at his home and politely knock on the front door.

"_Knuckles! Are you home?" _Cream as she politely knocks the door

There was no response, which lead Cream to try again and knock on the door,

"_Knuckles! Knuckles! I am sorry for just intruding you this early but I just want to talk to you about something." _Cream

Still silent and no response which Cream still patient tried once more and before she puts her hand to knock again the door slowly opened and someone did answer her calls.

"_Sheesh! You had to be so noisy at this hour!" _Rouge

"_Good Morning … Ms. Rouge?" _Cream surprised

"_Oh! I am sorry for yelling at you, sweetie. I never expect Knuckles to have visitors." _Rouge

"_I do come to talk about something special with Knuckles since I haven't heard from him in a while." _Cream

"_Oh! If it is for Amy's birthday party then I can call him for you. So come in." _Rouge as she opens the door

As Cream enter and sat politely in one of the chairs, she wanted to ask Rouge a few questions.

"_I know it is rather impolite to ask but … why are you even here, Rouge?" _Cream

Before Rouge left the room, she stopped and quickly flashback to their last night rendezvous.

"_I would … but I will be honest to you that I can't exactly tell you." _Rouge

"_Why? It is also rare for you to be here. Are you still messing around with Knuckles again?" _Cream

"_Well in a way yes but I still can't exactly tell you any further since you are still a minor. Though how did you know about me messing with Knuckles exactly?" _Rouge

"_I am sorry but you two have been messing around with each other for a long time." _Cream

Cheese also nodded silently

"_Still I won't talk any further about it yet. So be a good girl and I will call Knuckles for you." _Rouge

Cream just smiled as Rouge walked away from the room.

Cheese on the other hand, finally wanted to ask Cream.

"_Chao, Chao?" _Cheese

"_I know it isn't nice to ask her about her relationship with Knuckles but I can't help it that it is rather amusing those two acts immature towards each other." _Cream

"_Chao?" _Cheese

"_True. They are both older than me but I admit I shouldn't even say that or anything mean about them. I do respect my elders after all." _Cream

Cheese just smiled and hugs Cream which smiled as well.

* * *

After 3 minutes, Knuckles finally entered the room followed by Rouge.

"_Sorry for making you wait, Cream. I didn't expect you to come by this early." _Knuckles

"_Early? It is practically 9 am already. Bet you couldn't sleep well last night, sweetie." _Rouge

"_Why are you still even here? Shouldn't you be at work or something? If you like, you can even have some time with the Master Emerald as long you respect it." _Knuckles

"_I would be but there hasn't been any mission from base. For once, I do want to be nice for once. Is that a crime?" _Rouge

"_Um… Wait a moment, Miss Rouge. I want to know since when have you heard about Amy's birthday party?" _Cream

"_You got to thank Knuckles for that. Though I don't mind helping out. This is for a good friend, after all." _Rouge

"_Then do you trust her, Cream? I mean this is Rouge we are talking about." _Knuckles

"_Hey I am right here." _Rouge

"_Of course I do as long she is in her best behavior. Still you want to help out with Amy's birthday party?" _Cream

"_Sure besides we are doing something special for a good friend." _Rouge

Cream smiled as she gladly accepts Rouge's offer.

* * *

QBH: So I heard about the next Sonic games and I am optimistic of them though I have one minor disappointment.

Sonic: What do you mean? Care to elaborate?

QBH: I know Sonic is the main character and Sonic Mania solves the 2d game issue of multiplie playable characters, I do wanted to go back to the Adventure era of having multiple playable characters but what can you do.

Sonic: You played the Adventure series?

QBH: Yes on Steam with a legit 360 controller, I understand that this is one of the significant eras for the franchise and the games are good for the time and introduced staples for the series to come but I will not take sides on which ones is the best Sonic game.

Amy: Why? Making an opinion too difficult nowadays especially with this franchise?

QBH: I maybe a passerby with this franchise and I have seen the flame wars. I rather just not voice out at all. So that wraps up this chapter, see you guys soon for the next one!

For more news, just follow me on twitter: QuietBoyHood ( HoodQuiet) If anybody read at this point.


End file.
